The Threat That Looms Ahead
by cookiegutter
Summary: The long awaited sequel to award winning 'Bridging the Gap' - Said by nobody, ever. Set in a post destroy ending. I will consider canon only what has transpired in the games, I will not be taking into account tweeter feeds, no matter how official they are. I.e. Emily Wong and Kal'Reegar will both be still alive.
1. Chapter 1

_The Threat That Looms Ahead: Prologue: Scars_

Jack's vision slowly blurred into coherence. Shapes seemed to solidify, fine details came to view, then colour. Sound came as a loud buzzing noise at first, then, as if someone turned a nob on a speaker, the buzz eased down to voices. There was an intense light coming from above her, blinding her at first, but her eyes gradually grew accustomed to it. She was definitely lying down on something, all sorts of cables and wires attached to her. The world still felt ... woozy.

_Ah! Zero, you're up, _an unidentified voice proclaimed.

She tried to get up, but she found herself restrained. _What the fuck? Where am I? _The room was familiar. She had been here before and that voice ...

_Fret not. We were just resuming our experiments, _the voice's owner came into view. He wore a surgical cap and mask, a surgeon's apron and white latex gloves. He would have been indistinguishable, if not for his eyes. The eyes that she had peered into so many times, laying on this very table. _Now, Zero! Wetting yourself at a time like this. You always were such a fuss, _the man complained, looking at the stain she had formed between her legs.

_I ... I killed you, you fucker! I punched your head in so much, there was nothing to connect your neck to, _she screamed.

_Are you certain? It was quite a fuss, that day. So many people, so many kids. Maybe you just thought it was me and you simply killed a poor little child that suffered for your grandeur, _the surgeon mocked. She raced through her memories. It was all so very fuzzy, but she remembered him. She had broken into his office, she recalled his pleas for mercy and how good it had felt to waste him. But what was the room like? Was it his quarters? Was it one of the holding cells for the kids? What had she seen? She looked around, panicked, she struggled under her metallic restrains that held her pinned down. _Stop squirming, _the doctor snapped. She felt her blood chill at the sound of his shouting, her gaze frozen on him. His posture seemed to relax as he walked out of her field of vision. She could hear him rummaging through his medical equipment, then jumping back into her view. _Remember this? _he proclaimed, bringing up a scalpel. _It's your old friend. Remember how I used to cut you with it? Oh and the screams you'd let out ... _he hummed his pleasure simply at the memory of it all.

_F-fuck you, you piece of shit! _Jack had finally found the courage to shout back.

_Is that how you talk to your father, Zero? _he scolded her as he mocked his affection.

_What? _she asked, fearful. _This can't be true, _she thought to herself.

_Well, not biological, _he joked, _but everything you are, you owe it to me. I may as well be your father, Zero._

_You're nobody's father, you fucking freak, _she cried. _And stop calling me Zero! _She struggled harder under her restraints. _Come on, _she pleaded her mind, _give me a flare, a flicker, anything, just come on!_

_It's fascinating watching you work, Zero. Even as you fight against the biotic inhibitors, your powers are spiking beyond anything I've ever seen before. Good, good, you're making me proud,_ the deranged scientist prodded her.

_My name ... _she flushed, the metal neck brace digging deep into her throat as she forced herself up, _is Jack!_ She screamed at the top of her lungs, but not a single blue light came out from her. Spent, she fell limp down on the table, gasping for air, her neck, arms, legs and torso bleeding from the restraints that had her pinned. _How did you find me? _she whimpered, finally giving up.

_It wasn't easy, that's for sure, but one of your friends gave you up, _the man informed her casually, turning his back to her.

_Fuck, you fucking cheerleader whore! It was her, wasn't it? _she cried.

_Well, _the doctor said, _if it makes you feel any better, she only gave it up so I could kill her. _His voice was uncaring, as if killing her was part of an everyday ritual.

_You sick bastard, _Jack banged her head against the table. _I will destroy you, _she gritted her teeth and tried to break her binds once more.

_You know, I never thanked you for your kids, _he rummaged through more of his equipment.

_My kids? Why? What did you do to them?_ tears were streaming down her eyes.

_Valuable data. They fought hard, but not as hard as you do, Zero. You were too easy on them, not like us. It was fun to see them die. Wait, I forgot something ... _he jumped up. _Oh, yes! Thank you, Zero! _Jack shook her head in despair. _There we are, _the man sounded happy as he procured a pair of long metal prods. He rubbed them between them and lightning flickered. _Ooh! Shocking, _he joked, then walked to stand in front of the bound biotic. _Welcome home, kid, _he nearly whispered with an affectionate tone as he placed the prods on her head.

Jack screamed and jumped up, but something was wrong. The room was dark. The blinding light, the table, all gone. The restraints had left no mark or cut on her. This wasn't ... this was Grissom Academy's quarters. That's right, she never left. It was that nightmare again. It was getting more vivid with each day. Grissom wasn't safe. _He _was out there. He had made it out alive. He was going to bring down Cerberus on her and kill everything she had ever built for herself. She knew it in her guts, but knowledge brought her little comfort. Still shivering from her ordeal, she turned to the side of her bed. It wasn't very big, she hardly fit in it, but she had made a special place in it. At the top right corner of it, a small pillow was placed. Maybe it could hold a baby's head, but that was all the room she could spare. She laid herself next to it, staring at the fabric. _You said all I had to do was stay alive, dumbass, _she spoke softly at the pillow, a finger or two fondling the fabric beneath. _So where the fuck are you? _she choked, the tears welling up inside her.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'

Rodriguez was sweating something fierce. Her barriers were failing all around her, the blasts were knocking her down and the pain was excruciating. Her teacher had never before been this hard on her and she was clearly not even trying. _Come on Rodriguez! Those barriers aren't getting up just because you wiggled your sweet little ass at them, like you did with Prangley, _Jack flushed and her fellow ensign blushed, then shook his hands defensively at his comrades. Groaning, Rodriguez picked herself up, raising a halfhearted barrier. Zero's face contorted to one of contempt as she prepared another blast, before being interrupted by a speaker.

_This is an Alliance News Network special bulletin, with reporter Emily Wong, _the speaker announced.

_This is Emily Wong broadcasting live from Citadel's Huerta Memorial, _the reporter's voice could be heard amidst the traffic and static. _We have news concerning one of the heroes of the Reaper was and unfortunately this is one we all grieve to share. _Jack felt a lump in her throat and tried hard to swallow. It was Shepard. And he was dead. She was certain. _Admiral David Anderson was found dead earlier today. Our prayers are with his family and loved ones. Reports are still unconfirmed as to the cause of death or what exactly happened prior to the Crucible's detonation. Those hoping for some information will have to wait as the search for survivors continutes. Rescue parties are still looking for Commander Shepard and ..._

Jack paid little attention to what else was being said. She had one thing in mind right now. _Kahlee, _she whispered. _Alright, you little princesses, you get five. Rodriguez, when I get back, I want to see those barriers shine so bright, I'd be able to read in a dark hole, _the tired ensign raised an eyebrow, _and Prangley, wipe that smirk of your face or I'll give you something to really smile about. _Prangley choked and took a few steps back.

*'*'*'*'*''**'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

The knock on her door came as a surprise. Who would trouble her? Especially at a time like this? She was in no mood to see, much less talk to anyone. Still, if she had to shoo someone away, then that's what she was going to do. _Could you come back later? I'm rather busy at the moment, _she sounded as composed and collected as ever.

_You're not kidding anyone with that voice, snowflake, _came a voice back. Of course! Why not Jack? Of all the people that inhabited the station, the one that actually felt like talking, would be have to be the most unstable person in the galaxy.

_This is really not a good time, Jack, _Kahlee informed her.

_That's exactly why I need to come in, _she retorted. _Don't make me break the door down, _she threatened when the blonde didn't reply. _I've busted_ _up moons, you know. _The door unlocked with a chime and she walked in. Behind a desk, the alliance officer's chair was turned around, it's back facing the biotic. _Come on, Sanders, _she groaned at Kahlee's immature behaviour. Jack walked around the desk and grabbed the seat, twisting it around. The lieutenant's cheeks were marred with tears and her nose was red from being blown fifteen times too many. It made the hardened biotic's face ease into something that almost resembled compassion.

_You have no business being here, Jack, so just leave me alone, _Kahlee snapped.

Zero pursed her lips together. _You're right. Maybe I shouldn't be here and it's none of my business, but I've lost people too and I wished I had someone to share my pain with. So if I'm all you're gonna get, then suck it up._

_What are talking about? _Kahlee wondered frustrated.

_This, _Jack replied and held the scientist in a hug. Maybe she had intended to fight back, to push her away, to shout something at her, to get her to leave, but somewhere along the way, the inconsolable blonde lost the will to do so. Eventually, she leaned on the last person she'd ever expect herself to and cried her heart out.

_They took him, _she whimpered between sobs, _they took my David away._

_I know, _the biotic managed to sound comforting, as she stroked Sanders' hair. _I know, _she repeated.

It took a while, but eventually Kahlee was ready to let go. _I'm sorry you had to go through that, _she apologized, pulling away. She wiped her tears with yet another tissue.

_It's fine, really, _Jack replied. _I wouldn't be here, if I didn't want to._

_No, it's ... I ... it feels wrong,_ she fumbled for the right words. _You shouldn't have to listen to me. Not while Shepard could be ..._

The biotic shook her head, as if she didn't want to hear it. _He's alive, I know he is. They just haven't found him yet._

Sanders knew that Jack was probably lying to herself, but she couldn't find it in her to tell her otherwise. She faked a smile. _You're right, _she agreed. _There's nothing that can kill Shepard._

_*'*'*'*'*'*''*'*'*'**'*'*''*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'* '*'*'*'*'*''*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'**'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'**'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'**'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*_

_*I'm writing this story without taking into account the twitter feeds from ANN etc. So, in addition to Emily Wong making an appearance, don't be surprised if Kal'Reegar makes an appearance as well. If they weren't shown or reported dead in the game, maybe some characters can make a return here. Basically, if not in the 3 main ME games, not canon._


	2. Chapter 2

_The Threat That Looms Ahead: Chapter 1: Heroes_

The Normandy was making its way through the darkness of space. There was commotion in the CIC and pretty much on every deck. People rushed and shuffled to their seats, but the general feeling was one of relief and hope. Liara herself had refused to place the commander's memorial plate on the wall, along with the names of the rest of the crew that had passed away. She had refused to give up and until his body had been retrieved, she wouldn't acknowledge his demise. The others simply went along. After all, who knew better than the Shadow Broker herself?

In the small compartment that housed the AI core, Tali had been hard at work for some time now. It had probably been days since she had come out, but she didn't mind. What she did mind was Joker's constant pestering over EDI's status. After the Crucible had fired its rays, EDI had simply gone silent. A lot of other things had malfunctioned on the Normandy as well, which nobody gave much thought to, at first. Probably a short circuit had made her core crash. But the short could always be fixed and the AI restarted. This hadn't been the case. With the Reaper code wiped from the memory banks, the voice of the Normandy had come back, but lifeless. It lacked a vital part of its existence.

Tali didn't have any data to recreate the code, but she was familiar with some programming sub-routines from her time studying the geth. It would take someone much more capable in software engineering than her to fix this mess. She did know someone that had worked with that code before. For now, this would have to do. _Alright, Joker. I'm bringing her back up. She's still not the same, but she should alleviate a lot of the work load off the crew. For the time being she is ... s__erviceable, _she commented after a small intermission.

_I'll let the crew know, _the pilot came back. _Think we'll ever have her back? _he inquired.

Tali shook her head, even though she knew that Jeff couldn't see her. _I don't know, but there's a great deal of things we haven't tried yet. Until then, there's no real way of telling._

On the other side of the deck, in the quarters that used to be occupied by Miranda Lawson, the shadow broker was having a conversation with the room's former occupant, as her visage was displayed over multiple monitors. _This isn't about the code, Miranda. I've never seen Sam so depressed before and even Joker is behind on his obnoxious commentary, _Liara relayed.  
_  
__Really? You're actually going to tell me that you want Joker to be an ass to everyone?_ Miranda could hardly believe her ears.

_We all miss her and I'm sure you do as well. Plus, having an AI as advanced and sophisticated as EDI is an asset for the Normandy. She could fight off any intrusion, even a Reaper's. She is more than a friend. She is an integral part of the crew, _Liara persisted.

_You're the shadow broker, why don't you have someone get the code for you?_ the Normandy's former XO snapped.

_I already have more than a handful of agents scouring for anything related, but EDI was developed by Cerberus and nobody can infiltrate a Cerberus facility as easily as you can, _the asari clarified.

Miranda eyed her wearily. She was up to something and trying to be subtle about it._ You don't care about the Reaper code, _she concluded. _You just want me occupied someplace else. _The information broker was visibly taken aback by the brunette's response. _You want to get your hands on what data I have on Lazarus, _she surmised. _You want to know how to bring him back, in case he died._

The broker sighed in frustration. _Are you going to do it, or not? _She resigned.

_I never said I wasn't, _the brunette retorted. _But you'll owe me big for this one, _she demanded.

_Thanks, _Liara replied, smiling.

On a command console, next to the galaxy map, over at the CIC, the com specialist was overjoyed to hear a familiar voice, though it lacked a certain quality. _ So you're back online? _she inquired.

_I am currently in operational mode, _the voice chimed over the comm. _My calculating efficiency has dropped by 90% since the Crucible was deployed. No change is expected in the immediate future._

_You sound awfully ... distant. Is everything alright?_ Samantha wondered.

_All systems are nominal, _EDI explained.

_Are you alright? _she hesitated to ask.

_Insufficient data, _came the reply back. Sam sighed and slumped her shoulders once more. Her not so secret crush wasn't coming back anytime soon.

Just a few feet away, Garrus Vakarian, Ashley Williams and James Vega were gathered around a monitor as a panicked krogan sought solace from a hale of crockery. He was big even for a krogan and his scars would definitely make him fearsome, if not his sheer size, had it not been the fact that he was trying to get away from a single woman.

_But Bakara, we have to repopulate the species! _He protested.

_And my hundred clutch isn't enough? You had to go mate with her as well? _the female snapped at him.

_I'm telling you, this female is nuts, you have to come get me! _Wrex pleaded, focusing on the monitor.

_I dunno, Big Red. Last time you were here, you nearly gave me a concussion, _the turian protested.

_That's just krogan affection, _the large male explained.

_Then you'd best start learning the turian way to display your affection, _he barked at him.

Wrex ducked to avoid an old ceremonial sword being thrown his way. _Alright, just get me out of here, _he screamed.

_That's all the reservations I had on Wrex. How about you, James? _Garrus wondered.

_So long as we give Loco there something to shoot at, he's usually fun to have around, _the bulky marine commented. _It's all up to you skipper, _ he teased at the brunette next to him.

After the Normandy had found itself without its captain, Ash was the highest ranking officer on board. It was only natural that she would assume command. But only temporarily, as she had explained. Till the real skipper returned. _Hold on to you butts, people, _she joked, grabbing a hold of Vega's behind. _Joker, set us a course for Tuchanka, _she ordered.

_That's not your butt, _James protested.

_It is now, _she retorted with a smile.

_Oh, lola, _he replied, feeling a shiver down his spine.

_Knock it off, you two, _Joker snapped from his seat, not too far away. _EDI, bring up the chart._

_Insufficient data, _came back EDI's reply.

_Oh, for the love of, _he slammed his arm on the console frustrated.

_Primitives, _Javik remarked with a loud puff, then tried to haul EDI's infiltration unit out of the airlock.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*''**'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'

Many light years away, a shuttle bobbed lazily around as it veered towards its destination. The two occupants and lone crew of the vessel were quiet. Perhaps a bit too quiet, Ril'Vanni, a capable quarian medic and a human pilot, Frederick, where usually much livelier in each others company. The events of the past few days had changed that. The things they had seen had left little in the way of rays and sunshine.

_Hey,_ Ril started, trying to break the silence. Fred, still concentrated on his flying, simply hummed a response and turned his head slightly to look at the medic, as if he would guess her mood, looking over the mask covering her face. _Think we'll come across someone alive this time?_

The blond human pilot shifted in his seat. He wasn't expecting much. In most of their runs, they had only come across death and decay. An image flashed in front of his eyes, of a man they had found in their last trip, a Cerberus soldier, his helmet blown off and what had been left of his face was the stuff of nightmares. Circuits and wiring mired what could once have been the visage of a handsome young man, his expression twisted to one of agony. He didn't know what existence the poor man had led, but he hoped he had found rest in death. Secretly, he was hoping they'd find nothing this time. _Sure, _he replied, faking a smile, trying to cheer his partner up.

Ril's fingers fidgeted as she rested them in her lap. _Yeah, _she replied, her tone coming off depressed.

Fred settled his craft amongst the rubble and ordered the door open from his panel. With a loud hissing noise, it swung upwards. The two stood before the exit, looking at the destruction, dust flowing from the debris around them, threatening to enter their shuttle. The human took a courageous first step out, then helped his colleague and lover down.

_It's alright, _she protested at his affection. _I can climb down fine by myself._

He wasn't insulted. Fred knew when Ril meant something and when not. Times were harsh and people needed their help. Chivalry was an ill afford luxury, but he found it difficult denying it to her. Having settled the quarian off the vessel, he took a long look at his surroundings. _Doesn't look like anyone's here, _he proclaimed after a quick scan. No soldiers seemed to be around, no vehicles either and what buildings were here had been abandoned to rot away.

_Look, over there, _Ril pointed, a hint of both worry and excitement at her find. She rushed ahead as Fred still tried to guess what his partner had seen. Too worried to be left alone, he scurried behind the medic.

_What is it? _the human pondered catching up to her.

_It looks like your blood, _she explained, bending over a pipe.

**_My_**_ blood? _Fred exclaimed terrified, checking himself for obvious punctures.

Watching her handsome blond human frantically shaking about, Ril couldn't help snickering, even under these circumstances. _No, not yours specifically, you dummy! Human blood, _she clarified.

_Oh, _he slapped himself on the forehead. _Yeah, that makes more sense, _he added kneeling next to her. He saw a large pipe or maybe a shaft, he wasn't too sure. There was dried blood all over it, the crimson color kind that was so common amongst humans. _Think whoever this belongs to, went in there?_

_I don't think so. See, if you look at the patterns, _Ril started.

_Oh, well, if I had looked at the patterns as well, miss quarian forensics, _Fred interrupted her, _I would have, _he drifted off, noticing the quarian's intense glare. _What?_

_Fredrick, I love you, but sometimes, seriously, shut up,_ she reprimanded him. _Now go be a dear and fetch me my kit, we might need it._

_Alright, _he agreed grudgingly. _Are you sure you're gonna be OK?_

Ril nodded in agreement. _There's not been a Reaper soldier sighting since the Crucible went off._

_Just shout if you see anything,_ he informed her.

_I killed a collector with a frying pan. I can handle a husk, _she defended herself.

_I'd rather be safe then sorry, _he insisted, then drew her head closer to him, by placing a hand under her chin. He kissed the side of her helmet that was mostly covered by a thin layer of cloth. Ril could still feel his warmth over it and unwillingly blushed a little.

_Just go, already, _she prompted him, too embarrassed to acknowledge she enjoyed the human's romantic gesture. Fred darted off back into the craft. _Now, where did you crawl to, my pretty? _the quarian wondered aloud and she followed the blood trail. It seemed like the victim had gone quite the distance. She was actually surprised at this human's will to survive. By the amount of blood, most others of his species would have bled to death long ago or simply died to the grievance of the wounds. _You're a persistent one aren't you?_

_Got it, _she heard Fredrick's voice coming from the background. Hurriedly, the human ran back to her.

After another turn around a mound of rubble, the quarian finally came upon its prey. It was human, alright. Or what was left of it. He seemed battered, shot, burnt, broken and, in some cases where his synthetic parts were visible, badly damaged. _Synthetic parts? _Ril wondered aloud, then her eyes opened wide in realization.

_I got it, _exclaimed Fredrick once again, reaching her, then looking down at the body. _Woah, holy smokes, _he jumped at the sight of it. _Wait, is that_, his voice trailed off, too terrified to even hint it.

The medic nodded, without even looking at the pilot. _And he's breathing, _she added._ I'm going to need a lot more than the kit to patch him up. Leave it here and go get my stuff as well, _she prompted him.

_Any stuff in particular? _the blond man inquired.

_All of it, _Ril specified, never letting her gaze off the wounded man.

_Right, _Fredrick wheezed from both his excitement and his nervousness, then darted off.

The quarian got down on her knees and opened the medikit. _I refuse to go down in history as the person that failed to save you, _she muttered under her breath, applying a coating of sterilizer over his wounds. _So don't you dare die on me, you bosh'tet!_

_*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*''**'*'*''*'*'*'*'*'*'* *''*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'**'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*''**''**'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*''**'*'*'*'*''*'**'*''**'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*''* _

_*I need to put a little disclaimer here. Ril and Fred are two characters from a very different story, called Courier, by fellow writer eddrf. _

_Eddrf's profile can be found here: u/4025932/_

_Courier, the story featuring Ril and Fred can be found here: s/8676154/1/Courier_

_Eddrf is trying to show a more humane side of the ME universe through the eyes of a young couple in love. It may or may not be your thing, but I both like and respect his work, plus he was a cool enough dude to let me use his characters in my story, so I owe him one :P I hope you enjoy it._


	3. Chapter 3

_The Threat That Looms Ahead: Chapter 2: Knocking on Heaven's Door_

Huerta Memorial Hospital was the most aptly stocked and staffed medical facility in the Citadel. The building stood tall, shining like a beacon, with it's glass windows that reflected the light as brightly as ever. In spite of coups, galactic invasions, explosions and all manner ill that had befallen the biggest hub in the galaxy, Huerta had made it through relatively unscathed.

The news that had made it in that morning, however, made it abundantly clear how ill prepared they were for an event of this caliber. They had received a transmission by a quarian medic that she and her pilot partner were coming in hot with a VIP and that they needed to get their heads together. Nurses fumbled in the corridors ever since, trying to find an as of yet unoccupied surgery for whatever procedures would be needed, as well as a room for his recuperation. Staff and executives were coming up short.

Fortunately, Dr. Chloe Michel, the human medical in-charge was experienced enough and knew how to make the most out of any situation, her time working on small private clinic had taught her much. She had hospital personnel clear out a large supply room, they brought in a bed and whatever equipment was required for the surgery. Though there was little light in the storage room, they settled that their new patient was going to spent his first hours being monitored here.

Chloe waited in her office for someone to inform her of the VIP's arrival. The information was still fuzzy as to who it was, probably intentionally so. _This man must have a lot of hidden enemies, _she thought to herself. _Could it be? _she wondered, then dismissed the idea. _Nobody could have survived such an explosion_, she reasoned. A knock came on her door that made her jump in her seat, as the mere sound wrenched her from her deep thoughts. _Yes, come in, _she prompted.

The door opened, to reveal one of her most experienced physicians, a bald man with a pair of glasses, roughly in his mid forties. _He's here, _he simply stated and left. Dr. Michel got up from her desk and hurried towards the ambulance entrance of the hospital. The corridors around her were lined with people in need of medical attention, some mutilated, others scarred and disfigured, all miserable in their misfortune. In spite of being used to the sight of gruesome injuries, the human still felt a knot in her heart, every time she went past a person in such dire need, yet unable to help, due to more pressing matters. _You better be worth it, _she muttered under her breath. She crammed herself in an elevator, packed with nurses, patients and doctors and waited patiently for it to reach her floor.

After a great number of stops in between, Chloe finally made it to her destination. Many ambulances were parked, but there was a loud commotion coming from one in particular. In addition to any medical staff that had gathered around it, seemingly many reporters had made it as well. Dr. Michel could identify Khalisah Al-Jilani, of Westerlund News and Emily Wong of ANN between them. _Hey, leave my patient alone, _she snapped, but the crowd didn't seem to pay any attention to her. The doctor simply sighed her frustration and shoved herself between them, making her way through to her patient. And then she saw him. She couldn't believe it and she tried blinking as rapidly as possible, but it was him. Sure, it was difficult to tell, since he had burns on most of his body, what wasn't burnt was scarred and what wasn't scarred, was bruised, broken or missing, but there was no way she could ever mistake him. _Get me Dr. Karin Chakwas, _she ordered, regaining her composure.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*''*'**'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'**'*'* '*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'**'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'

It was cold in the mountains, this time of year. So cold in fact, that it could freeze your fingers off. Still, the landscape was the perfect winter land. Pine trees as far as the eye could see, the sun's rays reflecting off the white snow and the smell of a fire coming from a mountain lodge, barely visible in the distance. Before him was a plain path, clean from snow, worn rock underneath. Having nothing better to do, he followed it to its end. He passed by pine after pine, till he came upon a clearing. There, a man was placing wood on a tree stump, readying them for his fireplace. He looked young, his face was clean shaven and his hair was neat. He wore an unbuttoned blue plaid shirt over a dark blue T, the colors of the alliance officers, with a matching pair of leggings and black military boots. Shepard had never forgotten the man's face.

_Hey, commander, _he greeted him, not stopping his work for a second.

_Kaidan? _the specter wondered.

_Hasn't been that long, has it? _the woodchuck joked. _You haven't changed much, _he added, after chancing a glance. _Maybe a few more scars here and there, but not much._

_Where are we?_ Shepard inquired.

_What do you mean where are we? We're here, commander. We're home, _he stated plainly. _Did you forget? You've been gone for a while.__  
__  
I've been here before,_ he stated in a way that was more a question to himself, rather than anyone else._  
_

_Yes, _Kaidan reaffirmed. _It was just me for a while, after you left, but then other people started coming here. Like this weird Salarian guy, going on and on about a shore and sea shells, then there was this other guy that looked like a frog with his overly large bug eyes and how he needed to find his, _he paused thinking the word over, _sila? I don't know._

_Mordin and Thane are here?_ the commander sounded all the more surprised.

_And I haven't even reached the really strange part, _the young lieutenant commented.

_Let me guess, you're going to tell me a Geth came here as well, _Shepard expected nothing less of that ridiculous story. He was clearly hallucinating.

_Yes, _Kaidan exclaimed. _How did you know?_

_I was, _he paused, searching for the words he needed, as he motioned his arms in circles, _sensing a pattern, _he concluded. _And what, they're all in there? _the commander pointed at the lodge.

_Don't take my word for it, go on in, _the lieutenant prompted him.

_I'll do just that. We'll talk more later, _Shepard started on his way in to the lodge.

_Later, commander, _the man in blue returned to his wood cutting.

The specter took a few more steps to the lodge. The door was unlocked, so he simply let himself in. The inside of the lodge looked much smaller than the inside. And more familiar. He was in the Normandy's Life Support Control Room. The same drell that occupied it not too long ago was here, again, sitting on his table, a mug in front of him. Across from Thane, sat a smiling female of his species. The two seemed to be engaged in a conversation, both smiling happily. Shepard went to stand opposite from the table, giving him the chance to face both aliens.

_I take it this is you wife? _the commander asked, folding his arms in front of him.

_Shepard, _the assassin exclaimed, snapping out of his daydreaming at the sound of the human's voice. _I ... didn't expect to find you here. _He turned to face his wife. _This is actually the Goddess Arashu, but she likes to go by the name Irikah amongst mortals, _ he joked. The female drell simply reached for his hand at the remark, a smile on her face.

_I heard much about you, commander, _Irikah informed him.

_All of it good, I hope, _Shepard smirked.

_You've been good to my husband, _she added. _And to my son as well, _she acknowledged with a nod. _Thank you._

_My crew is like a family to me,_ he pointed out. _However, seeing as how you just reunited, I think I should go, _he made for the door. _One more thing, _he took a few steps back. _Thane, where are we?_

_We're in the summer house's kitchen,_ the drell replied, as if it were self evident.

_Oh right, _ the commander agreed and darted off. He passed the door and found himself in Mordin's kitchen, which looked very much like the lab he used to occupy on the Normandy, if not for the sink lined on the wall to the left and the cooker next to it. The center table was mired with his lab's equipment, a few sea shells added to the mix. From the window behind Mordin, Shepard could plainly see what a warm summer day it was.

_Ah, Shepard, nice of you to come, made new scientific breakthrough, need to share, _the salarian exclaimed.

_Good to see you too, doctor, _Shepard exclaimed happily. _Now what's this breakthrough you're talking about?_

_Found Reaper similarities in crustaceans, during sea shell research. Developed short range weapon. Very effective, if positioned inside Reaper hull. Chances of survival minimal, _he grinned, as if that was a good thing.

There was something in Shepard's mind that was trying to get out. Something about the Reapers, but he couldn't remember. It should be only of minor notice, if he forgot about it, but it started making his head ache excruciatingly. He rubbed his temples and that seemed to sooth it for a while. _That's nice, Mordin, but I'm really not up to the conversation at the moment. Can we pick this up some other time? _he forced himself out.

_Should have followed advice on biotic inhibitors, _Mordin quipped as the specter walked out.

The commander regained his composure, as he entered the new room, the headache seemingly gone. He looked around and realized this place was the AI core room. Legion was staring at the wall across from him, no more than a couple of feet from his position. The droid turned around. _Shepard commander, _it chimed in its robotic voice.

_You're the last thing I'd expect to find here, Legion, _he said looking around. _Or maybe not ..._

_This place defies our logic, _the collective informed him. _We cannot reach a consensus. _

_What do you mean? _Shepard asked, eying the robot, intrigued.

_We see different locations simultaneously. The Normandy, a summer home, a winter lodge, a prairie cabin. An inter-dimensional existence has no place in the known physical universe. This premise cannot exist. We cannot reach a consensus, _Legion repeated.

_Is there a way out? _he inquired.

_It is possible. However, we cannot find it, _the droid hang it's flashlight of a head down, as if feeling some sort of disappointment at its failure. _Alenko lieutenant informed us you have escaped before. May we inquire how?_

_I don't know, Legion, _Shepard's head started ringing again. _I, _he stammered, rubbing his temples again, _I don't think I can, _he drifted off as the pain made him crumble to his knees. _Sonuva ..._

_Shepard commander?_ the geth asked in a monotone fashion.

The specter tried to muster all his will power and turned himself around and out the door. The last time he had tried that, it had alleviated the pain, if only temporarily. It seemed to work again, as he found the strength to get up again. He was outside once more, Kaidan still cutting fire wood. _Headaches troubling you, commander? _he asked in an ordinary fashion.

_You know about this? _Shepard rushed towards him.

_You had those the last time you were here. Then you said you needed to be elsewhere and just took off, following that path there, _he explained.

The commander didn't know exactly what was going on, but he knew whatever it was, he needed to go down the way he had originally come from. _I'll see you again soon, Kaidan, _he said, starting off down the path.

_Commander, _Alenko acknowledged and returned to his wood cutting.

Shepard walked along the length of the cobblestone road and found himself lost in the woods. Then, he caught a glimpse of a pony tail, a dark studded jacket and signs of footprints in the snow. _Jack? _he wondered aloud. He dove into the forest after her. _Jack, _he shouted. In spite of being under the thick foliage, the sun's light was growing brighter. It was painful to keep his eyes open, so he fumbled around with them closed, but the light grew brighter still, to the point that he could see it, even without looking. Then shapes seemed to appear and faces, people he didn't know. Except two.

_I think he's waking up, _Karin's voice rang as loud as a grenade next to his ears.

_He's back, _doctor Michel exclaimed, her eyes misty.

_*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'** '*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*_

The volus inspected the medi-gel vat and its lone inhabitant. He seemed to hover in it, a disinterested look, almost apathetic, had made a permanent mark on his face. Otherwise, he looked relatively well. Most of his wounds had been cleaned and sterilized prior to his transfer to the hospital by a very skilled hand, the burn marks had almost disappeared by now and the corrective surgery had knit bone and sinew back together. _How is our patient, _he stopped, taking in a deep breath, _doctor?_

The question was aimed at Dr. Chloe Michel. She had been monitoring him since he arrived and making sure he was stable. What troubled her the most, was brain activity. He didn't seem to acknowledge his surroundings and even shinning light directly to his irises didn't seem to trigger a reflex. In spite of being perfectly awake, he appeared to be in a vegetative state. _He is in no real danger, _the doctor replied. _His condition is stable, the synthetic implants across his body, though malfunctioning, have sustained him alive and are even now working on restoring him to perfect condition. To be quite frank, he didn't even need our help. Whatever those things are, they would fix him, even if he was dead, given enough time. I've never seen anything like them before._

_You kept schematics? _The volus inquired.

_We examined them during surgery and noted some of their functions, but to make schematics would be impossible without removing the prosthetic and possibly killing the patient, _the doctor explained. _That was not my priority, _she clarified.

_A shame, _the volus retorted, walking closer to the vat. Even as he approached, the human didn't register his presence, or his movement. Even as the short alien knocked on the glass of the tank, he didn't respond. _Does he do anything, _he paused for a breath, _besides staring into nothing?_

Chloe simply shook her hung head in a negative way. _But he does, _Karin Chakwas, who had been monitoring the conversation, intervened. _We don't know to what extent he is coherent, but a reaction can be triggered. He just needs the appropriate stimulation. _Dr. Michel and the volus looked at each other, then back at Chakwas. _Doctor, if you would please approach the medi-gel vat? _the Normandy's physician urged.

The human in-charge of Huerta Memorial took a few reluctant steps closer towards the tank, even though there was no real danger. She looked at the man inside, but there was no apparent change at first. Gradually, he seemed to straighten up his neck, his eyes fixing on the doctor, then a smirk, a fond, charming smirk formed on his lips. _He's ... smiling?_

_At you, to be exact,_ Karin explained. _He recognizes familiar faces and responds accordingly. If you or I approach the commander, he responds with a smile. Someone he is unfamiliar with doesn't even register, though._

_So he has basic cognition capabilities, therefore he is aware of his surroundings, _Dr. Michel explained. _Why doesn't he move? Or talk?_

_Maybe he can't, _Chakwas replied. _He may be paralyzed._

_Not likely. He moved his neck just to look at me and we detected no such injury during or prior to surgery, _Chloe replied.

_Maybe he's just tired, _the volus chipped in. _Or there's nothing to react to._

The two doctors looked at each other. _I'll bring the Normandy's crew, _Karin informed them, slowly making her retreat out of the room._ You should contact Grissom__ Academy and tell them to provide transportation for Jacqueline Nought.  
_

_*'*'*'*''*'*'*'*'*'*'*''*'*'*'*'*''*'*'*'*'*'*'*'* '*'*''*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*''*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*''*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*''*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*''*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'**''*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*_

_*Two things I'd like to say; I really didn't like how this chapter turned out and writing it made me depressed. Maybe one caused the other. I might change it up in the future, but right now, I have to get over this sinking feeling I get when I read it. It makes me want to stop writing.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_The Threat That Looms Ahead: Chapter 3: The Boys Are Back In Town_

A classic case of Schrodinger's Cat. Was the man in the vat awake, if nobody was there to attest for it? And if he was awake, did it matter when he didn't react to anything? He didn't talk, didn't move, even his breathing came from a mask attached over his mouth and nose. If not for a weird reflex every time someone he knew wondered near him, nobody would have known if he was even conscious. His life signs were monitored 24/7, but there seemed to be no spike in brain activity, no change was registered, even when presented to intense stimuli.

In a remote chamber, Karin Chakwas and Chloe Michel were surveying his reactions over a cup of coffee and much needed muffins. Normally, Dr. Michel wouldn't be occupied with such a mundane task, but their charge was no ordinary individual. She garnered that he demanded her full attention.

_These muffins are adorable, _Karin beamed, after taking a bite off the fresh treat.

_I can't do a day without them, _Chloe sympathized with a cheeky smile, waving the bag with her one free arm.

_A whole bag? Each day? But you're so thin! _Chakwas stated, more like a complaint.

_Welcome to breakfast, lunch and dinner, _Michel joked, admitting her little vice. The Normandy's physician failed to contain her laughter.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*''*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'* '*''*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'

The door to the dark room opened just slightly. First came a few fingers, then a head. The intense light coming from just the crack was obscuring the features of whoever it was that stood under the entrance. It took a while for the man's eyes to adjust as he peered inside. Sure enough, there was the tank he was looking for and a body apparently floated inside.

_Shepard? _came the voice of the man just outside the room. The man in the tank, had he heard the voice, didn't react to it. The head that was peeking in from the door turned to the side and a few details could finally be discerned. His head was neatly shaven, if not for a soft mustache on his upper lips and a thick goatee. His skin was of a very dark shade of brown. _Hey guys, _he tried to shout as softly as he could. _I think I found him, _he proclaimed. Then, his pupils seemed to dilate and tried to move away. It was too late, however, as the man that listened to the name of Jacob Taylor was soon trampled by a pair of krogan, a krogan sized human, a turian, a quarian, two asari, four human women, a man in alliance blue, an elderly man in armor, a prothean and lastly, a human walking with a limp. _Damn! I think you guys just broke my ass, _Taylor complained as he struggled to stand up again. He felt a consolidating pat on his behind, but there was nobody there, so he dismissed it with a shake of his head and tried to get to the front of the assembled crowd surrounding the tank, but all the space he could wiggle through was between Wrex and Vega. And that turned out to be a horrible idea.

James swung his arms around, portraying his valiant fights with husks, brutes and marauders, all the while he was cooking huevos rancheros. More than once he had slammed his fists on the face of the dark skinned man that had the audacity to want to hail his commander. Things weren't faring that much better on the other side of that small gap either, for Jacob, as Wrex was barking how Bakara was an insane bitch, reenacting her plate and sword flinging, all over Taylor.

From left to right, the commander looked at the people gathered in front of him. First one was Javik, complaining how, now that the AI was "dead", there was no reason to keep her body around and yet the crew still didn't let him space it. Then there was Miranda, talking about her exploits against what Cerberus groups she knew and how she had worked to eradicate them. The group of marines Hackett had tasked her with had also proved capable, but not to the extent of the Normandy crew she had grown accustomed to. Liara took pride in the fact that she knew, even without knowing, who had actually passed away and who not, when she put Anderson's name on the ship's memorial wall and not Shepard's. As expected of the Shadow Broker, herself. Out of thin air, a human woman had materialized. Most of her head was covered under a hood and she admitted to sometimes being on and off the Normandy, without anyone even knowing. Then she explained how she had filmed Joker, crying in his sleeper pod, after EDI had gone silent and then uploaded the video on the extranet.

The quarian admiral retold the story of the horrific moment's after the crucible's beam hit the Normandy and how frantic she was about getting everything back online. She was thankful for the assistance of Ken, Gabi and Greg down in engineering. Steve Cortez commented on the mess the ray had caused on the hangar, as equipment that had been secured, started flying off, as the ship shook wildly. Without the help of mr. Vega and a few of the crew, he explained, the shuttle and the hammerhead would have been crushed, one under the other. It was surprising to see the asari justicar visiting, but it was a pleasant surprise. After the war, she had retreated to the monastery where her daughter, Falere, resided, helping her rebuild. Though much of Thessia's beauty was lost in the fight against the Reapers, their planet could still be restored to its former glory.

Next to his clan leader, Grunt told the tale of how he had led a group of krogan in the final battle against the synthetics. He lamented the loss of many of his comrades and how he had picked up others, on his way. Some asari, a couple of turians, half a dozen humans, even a quirky salarian. Reminded him of the good old days with his krant. The human with the limp, besides the young krogan, wept over the loss of his one true love and how he was never going to find someone to adore him in such a way again, while a dark skinned woman grumbled as she held up her tooth brush, blaming the specter for its malfunction. A grizzled old mercenary to the side rubbed his chin, as he recounted the horrors of the last hours of the war, still seemingly unconvinced that he had made it out alive. Next to him, a veteran turian marksman that answered to the name Garrus Vakarian was cheering at Shepard's handiwork, proclaiming that seeing those Reapers fall to that red light was a sight for the ages. Off to the side, Ashley Williams was trying to sweat talk the commander, as she tried frantically to deny she had any intention of keeping the command of the Normandy in her hands. Well, maybe for just a little longer. Till Shepard was ready to come out of the hospital.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'**'*'*'*'*'* '*'*'*'*'*'*'*'**''*'**'*''**'*'*''*'*

_Still think there's brain damage we might have missed? _Karin prompted her colleague with a smile.

_He's brain's lit up like a Christmas tree. So much activity, _she trailed off at the sight of the neurons flickering so bright in the three dimensional depiction of Shepard's encephalogram.

_Now get ready for the fireworks, _Chakwas teased.

_*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*''**'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'**'*'*'*'*'*'* '*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'**' _

The one person that had really caught his attention, however, was a shorter woman, the sides of her head completely shaved, in favor of showing off a tattoo that went around it. The hair growing on the top, on the other hand, were long and caught in a top knot. She had a few scars on her upper lip and more than a few on what could be discerned of her body, if not obscured by the sheer quantity of ink on it. A studded dark jacket covered her shoulders. It was unzipped and underneath it, she wore little more than a white wrap that focused on covering the bare essentials and even the pants she wore were torn on the sides. The only part that was really covered, were her legs, as a pair of knee high boots kept everything else hidden.

Jack had started off saying how pissed off she was at him for nearly breaking his promise to her. After all, she was going to get laid once the war was over and all she needed was a partner. From the looks of him, still holed up in the vat, he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon and only a god could have possibly known when he'd be up and ready. In spite of his honest reaction to the half naked woman in front of him. It wasn't long before she noticed something unusual. Whatever motion she did, the man's eyes seemed to follow her around. She paced around in front of the assembled crowd, which prompted a shove from Miranda, but she was too busy to notice. His gaze was still fixed on her. She took a step closer and his head tilted, following her even still. It was high time she took advantage of it. Jack swirled around and disappeared behind the three bulkier members of the company. Shepard's eyes jumped around, trying to catch a glimpse of where the woman had disappeared to.

It took her a minute or so, till she reemerged, a brighter shade of red on her lips. She placed herself in front of the glass and kissed it. The man rested a hand on the other side of the glass, touching the print she had left him. The powerful biotic let a smile form on her lips and he returned the sentiment. _Jack, _he whispered softly.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'**'*'*'*'

*_OK, this was much more fun to read and write._

_**And I forgot to write in Kasumi. She's in there now.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_The Threat That Looms Ahead: Chapter 4: Meet the Parent_

There was something odd with this room alright. Right in the center of it, there used to be a vat with a man in it, but now it was gone. In its stead, she found rows upon rows of medical supplies that weren't there the day before. How did that happen? Had she dreamed it all? Shepard? The crew? And if so, what was the fucking cheerleader doing there? Jack shook her head. All she had to do was find him. She'd found him before, she'd find him again. She'd search every floor if she had to. She asked around the medical personnel, but none would tell her. Said that information was restricted to family members only. Family? She was his family. Well, they weren't married. And they'd only met three or four times the past year. Alright, so she wasn't family, but what the hell did that nurse know anyway?

She tried one of the terminals in the hospital, but it only showed schematics of the building, so people wouldn't get lost in it. She hated diagrams. Zero sighed in frustration. At least she had already checked this floor. So she decided to take the elevator to the next. It took a while for the lift to free itself up and finally reach her. Much to her surprise and and distaste, it was already occupied. By a certain brunette that she didn't like. Not in the least bit. They looked at each other for a while, but neither took a step.

_Are you coming? _Miranda threw her hands in exasperation.

_I'll come when I feel like it, cheerleader! _Jack snapped, pointing an accusing finger at the woman in front of her.

_Fine, whatever, _she leaned back, folding her arms around her chest, then diverted her gaze to look at anything else but her. The doors started to close and then Zero decided to make her move, barely inching past as they shut.

_You could have held the door, _the inked woman complained.

_I could, couldn't I? _Miranda wondered, her face all scrunched up. _Yeah, I guess I didn't really want to. _Zero's fists started glowing with a blue light. The Normandy's former XO raised her hands in a defensive manner. _Easy, Jack, easy, _she pleaded, a weak smile forming on her lips. _Aren't you looking for Shepard? _she tried changing the subject.

_I sure as hell didn't come here for you, _Jack retorted and she took a step away, the blue lightning slowly dissipating from her arms. _He's not in his room anymore._

_Well, lucky for you, I know where he is and I'm headed there myself, _she explained.

Zero sized her up, from head to toes. _Nice, _she exclaimed. _Who did you blow to get that information?_

Miranda sighed her frustration. _OK, I'm going to let that little insult slide because ... we're in an elevator and I don't want you blowing us up, but just so you know, I'm keeping tab for later._

_*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'_

The man shook in his bed at the sound of his name. He was getting some much needed rest with a nap way overdue, but apparently someone was intent on waking him up. _What? _he grumbled, barely opening one eyelid. He saw a woman sitting on a chair next to him. She had the jacket of her uniform draped over her, like a blanket. She was curled up, but her feet were still sticking out of her seat, a pair of boots tucked to the side. Her hair were about shoulder length, a mix of gray and auburn. _Oh, it's just you, Hannah, _he muttered, relieved.

_There are two women fighting outside our room, _she motioned with her head.

The room the two were sitting in, had walls on the east and west sides, but the north and south ones were just large glass windows. One provided access to the balcony, the other to the inside of the hospital. There was, of course, a curtain that allowed for privacy, but the door itself was made of glass and nothing else to cover it.

_So? _Shepard quizzed, trying to make himself more comfortable for sleep once more. Most of his body was covered either in cast or bandages, which made most positions he could settle down on the bed, to be rather painful.

_Well, I, _Hannah stammered, not exactly sure what to make of the commander's response._ I think they're fighting about us._

For some reason, this made both of Shepard's eyes open wide. _Let me guess. One's a brunette in a black and white catsuit. Long black hair? Has the goods up for display?_

_Eh, something like that, yes, _the redhead hesitated.

_And the other? Head shaved on the sides, tattoos, scars, barely dressed? _he inquired.

_That's, _she sounded surprised, nodding her head, _pretty spot on. How did you know?_

_That's Jack and Miranda,_ he informed her.

_The one in the catsuit left, _she relayed, turning her gaze on the commander. _Please tell me that was Jack, _she pleaded. The specter simply pursed his lips. _Oh, you Shepards, always getting into places you're not supposed to._

Shepard's face twisted to one of disgust. _Mom, if this is a euphemism for you_ _and dad having_ '_experimental' sex_, _I'm really gonna get myself killed next time._

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'**'*'*'*'*'*'* '*'*'*'*'*'*

_What's that woman doing in there? _Jack snapped.

_I don't know, _Miranda barked back.

_Who the hell is she and why is she next to Shepard? _Zero flushed.

_I don't know, OK? _the operative fumbled. _But I can, _she started to raise the hand she had installed her omni-tool on, _find out, _she concluded. _There! Now, I just need to find a wireless terminal with a decent extranet connection. _The lovely brunette looked around.  
_  
Don't you have an extranet connection directly on your omni-tool?_ the biotic wondered.

_There's no way I'm paying for that! There are wireless terminals everywhere, _she explained.

_Wow,_ Jack exclaimed. _I never thought you'd be that stingy, cheerleader._

_Well then, _she retorted with a forced smile, _why don't you do us the honour? _she flang a file to Zero's portable device.

_I don't either, _she shook her head.

_Oh, really now? _she scorned. _And why is that?_

_S-same reason as you,_ Zero stammered, flushing.

_Huh, _she exclaimed triumphantly, sizing up the biotic. _Alright, I'll be right back, then, _Miranda turned on her heel and followed her readings for a terminal.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*''*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'* '*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'* '*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'* '*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Zero paced about in the waiting room outside. She was waiting herself, but for something else entirely. The cheerleader had been gone for a while and she was nowhere to be seen. She heard a door open, which made her freeze. She realized that, if she really had to walk around impatiently, she should have done it someplace where neither the woman, nor Shepard would be able to see her.

_Excuse me, _a voice came from the door. _Are you part of his crew? _she nodded to the man laying in the bed.

Jack simply stared at the woman who's head had just barely popped out in the waiting room. _I, _she paused, thinking her response through. _Uh, kinda? _she stammered.

_Why don't you come in, then? _she prompted her, with a warm smile.

_OK, sure, _Zero replied awkwardly. It was rare when Jack didn't feel hostility towards meeting someone for the first time, but there was something familiar about this woman. Something she just couldn't put her finger on. Or maybe it was the fact that, now that the woman had her alliance uniform on, she saw that she outranked her by far. After all, Jack was Alliance as well, now. She took a few decisive steps inside.

_Happy you dropped by, Jack, _Shepard beckoned.

_Hey, boy scout, _she tried to sound as casual as she could. The red haired woman cracked a small smile at the commander's nickname and tried to hide a little chuckle.

_I don't think you've ever been properly introduced, _the specter realized. _Hannah, this is Jack, _he allowed for a small pause.

_Pleased to meet you, Jack, _the woman extended her hand. The biotic still confused over what was going on, took the hand weakly in her own and let it go hastily.

_Jack, _he continued, _this is rear Admiral Hannah Shepard, _he concluded.

_Shepard? _Jack snapped, then stared at the two of them. There were some subtle similarities, that in hindsight were the reason she had warmed up to Hannah originally, but the shock was still the same.

_Yeah, she's my mother, _the commander confirmed.

Zero settled in a smile, folding her arms in front of her. _So you're the one behind the boyscout, _she joked.

Hannah found herself liking this absurdly looking woman. _I can't take all the credit, _she replied. _I__t takes two to make one of these,_ she nodded towards Shepard. _Well, I ... I should get going, _she huffed, lifting her arms and letting them drop to her side. _Now that the Crucible is over with,_ _I've got a ship docked and it's waiting for its admiral. I really ought to make the rounds. It was nice meeting you, Jack. _She looked around once more. _I should go, _she argued awkwardly and walked out hastily.

_Huh! So that's where you got that from, _she exclaimed, once it was just the two of them in the room.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'

_Of course she'd be his mother, who else could she possibly be? _Miranda scolded herself, making her way back to Shepard's room. _Now all I've to do is tell Jack I, _her train of thought trailed off as the psychotic bitch had seemingly disappeared from the floor. _Where the hell did she run off to now?_ she huffed in frustration. She took in the hall, making a 360° turn, her hand slapped on her forehead. Then she saw them both, in the commander's room, chatting it up, like nobody's business, Hannah apparently gone. Flustered, she opened the door and walked in. _Did she drive Hannah off?_ she pointed an accusing finger at the biotic.

_Fuck you, cheerleader, _Jack snapped back.

_Hannah had to go, _Shepard explained. _She actually seemed to like Jack, _he sounded surprised, in spite of himself.

_Yeah, you're the only one that doesn't like me, cheerleader slut, _she mocked.

_Oh, I'm sorry! I guess I just mistook your warm welcome when you tried to smear the walls with my blood, _Miranda flushed.

_That's just not true, anymore. I've changed a lot since then. I've matured, _she argued. _I even made a drawing of you to remember you by, in those cold, lonely Grissom Academy nights.__  
_

Miranda blinked. She could hardly believe her ears. _Really? _she inquired.

_See for yourself, _the tattooed woman prompted as she made a flinging motion over her activated omni-tool.

The brunette fiddled with her device, as the file seemed to transfer to her, then brought an image up. She shifted to one leg, patting the other angrily as she eyed Zero with a penetrating stare. _It can't be that bad, _Shepard argued. Miranda moved her gaze over to him and gave him a look that tried to convey both how innocent and naive he was. Jack was a great artist, when she wanted to. She had, after all, given herself the tattoos of her sisters on her left arm. A drawing of the operative should be a piece of cake. Miss Lawson decided the best way, was to show him. Once the file was received, the specter opened it up. He saw a happy, smiling stick figure with long black hair, an exaggerated behind and a ludicrously large pair of breasts, the name Cheerleader Slut scribbled over it, encrusted with male genitalia, intricately detailed, that seemed to spray their seed all over and around her. _Well that's, _he stammered, cleared his throat, twice, then fumbled some more, _very flattering to your more prominent body parts, _he concluded, trying to find some middle ground.

_See? He likes it, _Zero joked with a smile and Miranda just snarled.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

*I re-edited the description of Jack's drawing of Miranda about 15 times because _it wasn't Jack enough. _I think I finally nailed it.


	6. Chapter 6

_The Threat That Looms Ahead: Chapter 5: Rise of Kabalim_

Firius Telnick wasn't a renowned turian. He used to be a simple file and rank soldier before starting his own family. He had forfeited his military career, in favor of integrating into the much safer bureaucracy, when his betrothed became pregnant. He had made plans. A home, a wife, children, pets, a paradise for it all to prosper in. Then came the Reapers, out of nowhere, apparently. They torched his home, hunted his family, killed his pets. He had retreated out of civilization, in a secluded cave 'somewhere' in Palaven. _Somewhere sounds about right, _he told himself. There was no word for _here_ in this planet anymore. At least, not while those synthetic monstrosities loomed over it. _Here _was either hell or nowhere. So he gathered everyone he knew and loved and brought them _somewhere._

It was much to his increasing dismay that, when battling a force this big, hellbent on destroying all civilization, there's really no place you can go hide. The husks, the brutes, the marauders, the banshees. They had all come for him and his family. They had claimed his brother and he could have sworn that one of those marauders looked just like his father, right up to the point it had tried to kill him. He was fighting off another assault when the beam hit Palaven. The abominations had turned to dust in the blink of an eye. He didn't know what had happened, all he knew was that the nightmare had stopped, for the time being and that was enough.

The turian had chosen to remain secluded in his cave, along with what family he had left. His wife was still there, but her health was deteriorating. Childbirth had come not too long before the invasion and their children were little more than cubs. His surviving sister-in-law was helping with the young ones and treating his wife, but they wouldn't last like this for long, he realized. He needed to go out, in search of provisions, so he braved the crumbling world around him. Even if the Reaper forces had stopped attacking, no relief or rescue was in sight. He remembered, though, when they had first found their shelter, that a settlement was not too far away. _I'll see if I can find some help there, if it's still standing, _he reasoned.

Firius was tired. The march was long, the sun blazed hot, he hadn't drank anything in days, food was becoming an alien concept in his mind and he couldn't remember the last time he had slept. The thought that he was getting close, however, gave him strength. If he remembered it correctly, the settlement was just over that hill. He ran up, with what reserves hope had gifted him with, only for it to be snuffed out at the sight of even more ruins. His shoulders slumped, he felt the fight go out of him, but most importantly, he lamented wasting his fast depleting stamina over something pointless.

The tired ex soldier was about to turn back, when he noticed something moving amidst the rubble. He followed it with his gaze, still unsure. It looked like a turian, but then so did that marauder. The creature looked around, as if searching for something, then stopped, picked something up, then looked around some more. _It's another turian, _he realized, _a real life turian! _With his new found enthusiasm, wings came to his feet and slipped down the hill. _Brother, _he beckoned. The man that fumbled around in the rubble didn't seem to be startled by Firius' presence, but he did get his attention nonetheless. _Brother, he_ shouted again as he reached him. _I'm so glad to see another soul alive, _he wheezed, relieved. Firius placed one hand on his knee, the other on the man's shoulder.

_Who are you? _the man asked, perplexed.

_My name is Firius, _he replied. _I'll tell you all about me once I catch my breath, _he said, straightening himself up. _How about some water?_

_I'll take anything you have, _the man retorted.

Firius laughed a response, weakly. _No, I mean have you got any water to share? I haven't had a drink in days, _he explained.

_Then what use are you to me? _he sounded cold, distant, uncaring. Firius took a step back after he heard his comment, then saw the flicker of lighting on the turian's talons.

_You're one of them. The Cabals. You're a freak, _he snapped and started to run.

The biotic, however, was strong, rested, fast. Firius hadn't made more than a few steps, before he felt the talons break through his backplate, tearing at the muscle beneath. He didn't even have the strength left to scream. He merely fell to his knees, gasping for air, before collapsing, his blood gushing from the wounds. He wondered what would happen to his family, now that he was about to die and lamented how he survived a war that should have killed him, only to perish at the hands of a man from his own species. He struggled in what he knew was a vain effort, refusing to let go of what little life he had left. Eventually, his body tensed and relaxed, his last breath escaping his mouth, before falling limp.

The biotic simply watched as Firius' life was snuffed out. He showed no disgust at the sight of it, no remorse for his deed. One could say that he was intrigued even, by the whole event. The turian simply walked around the corpse, still looking at it intently. He kicked at the hand that moments ago was firmly planted in the ground, pulling the rest of the body along, before it hanged there lifelessly.

_Kabalim, _came another voice, not too far away. This served to capture the murderer's attention, as he finally moved his gaze from the carcass. _We've rounded up the men, _said a soldier that had come into his view.

_Good, _he approved. _How many?_

_Most of them. Many didn't, but they changed their minds once we threatened their families, _he clarified.

_And what do you intend to do with their families, lieutenant? _he inquired his subordinate.

_We'll leave a small force behind. Once we're far enough from here, they will execute the useless prisoners, _the lieutenant explained.

_Excellent, _he praised him. _You are learning fast, lieutenant. Maybe one day, you'll know enough to challenge even me, _he coaxed him.

_Never, kabalim, _he shook his head in denial at his superior.

The turian scowled at the lieutenant, then grabbed him by the plate around his neck. _We are turians! We take what we want! If you want power, you seize it and you'll seize it even from me, when the time comes, _he snarled at him.

_Y-yes, kabalim, _he stammered.

The biotic pushed him back, then turned around. _Any vehicles?_

_Most of them are damaged beyond repair, but some can be useful, _he elaborated.

_Have our engineers scour the broken ones for parts, fix what is serviceable, raise the rest, _he ordered him.

_Right away, kabalim, _the lieutenant rushed back.

The one they called kabalim turned to look south. The fires from the Reaper attack still burnt bright, but nowhere brighter than the capital, Cipritine. That's were he was headed, but first he needed soldiers for his plan to be realized. The hierarchy had failed them, in their time of need. He would rise to the expectations of the turian people.


	7. Chapter 7

_The Threat That Looms Ahead: Chapter 6: Recognition_

The next few days had been very eventful for the specter and he hadn't even got out of bed. First came Hackett, along with the press. The admiral explained to him that, after his release from hospital, he'd get promoted to the rank of captain, as recognition for his valiant efforts. He admitted, though, that the whole thing was mostly an Alliance PR stunt. After the near devastation of earth during the Reaper war, the Alliance needed badly to promote a new image, of capable young people moving up the ranks in the hierarchy. That was supposed to rally a spirit of hope and optimism in the surviving humans. Other than a small raise in his paycheck, nothing would change as far as Shepard was concerned. He'd still be in command of the Normandy, still operating as a specter at the same time and the crew would still be of his choice. He found it difficult to refuse, under these circumstances.

Then came the councilors. The Salarian, Valern, had come first. He thanked Shepard for his continuous efforts against the Reapers and how, in spite of almost complete lack of intel, he had managed to do the impossible; stop an unprecedented galactic invasion, of a vastly superior force with the least possible casualties and the best possible result. Shepard simply hinted that he brokered a lot of information from a rather shady individual. The councilor had appeared to be rather intrigued at the prospect of meeting this very special person. His hopes, however, were crushed when the specter informed him that the broker would rather his or her name remain in the shadows.

When Sparatus came, Shepard found it difficult not to joke about his memorable response to the specter's warning of '_Reapers_', air quotes and all. While the councilor wasn't offended, he was clearly remorseful over the turn of events that followed. He was regretful of not taking the specter's word and even more so, after the events with Sovereign at the Battle of the Citadel. Still, he acknowledged the commander's valuable contribution in the war effort of Palaven and extended Primarch Victus' gratitude. He promised that whatever news the specter provided him from then on, the turian councilor would not be as skeptical as he was with so far. Shepard lamented not being able to save Tarquin Victus on that fateful day. He described him as a proud and capable turian, a gifted leader and an inspiration to everyone that fought in the Reaper wars.

Councilor Tevos was very soft spoken. In spite of her grief over the decimation of her homeworld, she praised Shepard for his valiant efforts, when fighting for Thessia. The commander regretted not having put a stop to Kai Leng much sooner. He had claimed the life of a friend and was responsible for the planet wide devastation of the asari homeworld. The specter went on to assure the councilor that, once he was out of the hospital, he would rally a cause for her people, to make sure the beautiful planet would be restored to its former beauty. Tevos conceded that, although she had hoped to gain his and humanity's support, this was more than she could have possibly asked. Once the press had left them alone, she also relayed Aria's thanks, for reclaiming Omega.

Shepard had secretly wished that Jack would show up somewhere, but if she were anywhere near, the media and VIPs that wandered the hospital would have most certainly driven her off. It seemed, however, that his long list of visitors hadn't yet finished and his next one was the most unexpected of all. A lawyer had showed up, saying he was under David Anderson's employ. The specter was perplexed as he had no idea why would the admiral's solicitor have anything to do with him. The man assured him that all would be explained in due time, then went on to provide the commander with a v-log from his employer.

A monitor nearby his bed had turned to life and Shepard could clearly see the admiral in his own home. _Hello, Shepard, _he greeted, facing the camera. The specter felt himself welling up. _If you're watching this, that means that we won the war. So I guess congratulations are in order, _the dark skinned man laughed. _I'd open up a bottle of champagne, but I'm on duty in a couple of hours, _he joked. The commander found his cheer contagious and smiled, in spite of his murky eyes. _I'm, _the admiral paused, clearing his throat. _This also means that I didn't make it, _his tone changed to something more somber. _I don't want you to lament or cry over it. I'm sure that, if I died,_ **_when_** _I died, it was called for and my sacrifice meant something. Anyway, _he dismissed it with a wave of his hand, _what's done is done and it's too late to fix it now. You can't blame yourself. It's not why I'm recording this either, _he trailed off for a moment. _Remember when I sent you and your crew on mandatory shore leave? There were two reasons behind that. First was because you needed a rest. But then that whole clone thing happened and, _his face contorted,_ and that was weird. Like nothing about it fit, you know? _he looked as confused as ever, then shook his head. _As for the second reason, _he continued, _the real reason. I want you to have the apartment, Shepard. I'd give it to Kahlee, but she's got enough to remember me by as it is. She doesn't need any more and it'd be best for her if she just, _he paused thinking about it, _moved on and found someone else. I don't need you to tell her anything for me, I took care of that, but I'd be grateful if you kep__t an eye out for her. Well, you or Jack, _he smiled. _Ah, Jack, _he shook his head. _You know that girl's gonna be the death of you, commander, _he joked. _But if she's the one for you, make sure you do right by her, whatever it takes, _he pointed a finger at the camera, trying to be a preachy as possible. _That's all and just in case I never got the chance to say it, I'm proud of you son, I really am. Goodbye, Shepard. _The monitor went black after those last words.

The commander had raised a hand over his face, the one that was actually free and unbandaged, trying to cover the tears running down his face. He felt a hand behind his head and looked up to see the comforting expression of Hannah. It had been many years since she had held him like that and even if her son was the greatest hero the galaxy had ever known, he was still just human. Shepard was grateful that he still had her in this world.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

In the front desk of Huerta Memorial, a bulky man had taken the lead, amongst the gathered crowd and was engaged in a heated argument with one of the hospital's staff.

_What do you mean you can't tell us? _James snapped at the woman with the medical robe in front of him.

_It means I am not allowed to tell you. Only hospital personnel, family members and certain individuals are privy to that information, _she explained.

_Certain individuals? _He snapped. _Listen lady, _he started.

_Doctor, _she interjected.

_Doctor lady, _Vega continued and got a slap at the back of his head from Ashley, which made him shut up immediately.

_Look, _the brunette tried to calm everyone down, _we're here to see our commanding officer. We're the Normandy's crew._

_Yeah, we're big goddamn heroes,_ Zaeed elaborated.  
_  
__That's right, big goddamn heroes,_ the bulky human repeated.

_Well then, come back when you're family, _she retorted with a smile, before turning on her heel.

_Next time, I'm sticking with Liara, _Tali complained.


	8. Chapter 8

_The Threat That Looms Ahead: Chapter 7: Citadel Nights_

His stay at the hospital had been a long one. After the recuperation came the dreaded physiotherapy, but Shepard had surprised most of the doctors with his basic motor skills. If they had not seen the mess he was in, when he was first brought to the hospital, they would not have believed that such a recovery was possible in such a relative short time. He seemed to possess a supernatural healing ability that allowed him to simply shrug off the worst of injuries, wounds that would normally kill most other people. Dr. Michel had pointed out that if not for his synthetic implants, he should have died many times over, by now. As there was literally nothing more that the doctors could do for him, he was eventually released.

With repairs still underway in most of the Citadel, shuttle transit was still operational, but far too stretched thin. Shepard would have to walk the length of the station to get to where he needed to be. And he needed to be in a lot of places on his first day out. First, he'd have to pass by Alliance requisition office to pick up a new uniform, as his last one had been involved in that little Reaper incident, then meet with with Anderson's lawyer to finalize his will, then go to the Sunset Strip and open up his new apartment for the movers to remove and distribute the late admiral's belongings to his surviving friends and family and finally return to the Normandy to visit his crew. After all that, he would finally be able to catch some rest.

He tried to get around one of his errands. Most prominently going to get a new uniform, because it was the easiest one to dodge. _The old one doesn't look that bad, my mom could saw it up, all it needs is a dry clean, _the excuses went on. Eventually, he gave up when the requisitions officer told him a new uniform had been completed and waiting for him. Grudgingly, he had accepted and resigned to his fate. There really was no way past it, he'd have to drag himself across half the Citadel.

The commander had been walking for most of the morning and he found himself worn out. He had, after all, spent the better part of the past month lying in bed and his physique wasn't what it used to be. He'd have to work hard to get back in shape. He sat on a bench to rest and heaved a sigh in the process. It made him feel like an old man. As he tried to make himself comfortable, stretching across the length of it, his omni-tool came to life. The specter fiddled with it for a bit. It was a message from Jack. _Tonight at 11. Purgatory. Be there, dumbass. _The commander knocked his head back and groaned. His long day had just got longer.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Jack stalked the door to Purgatory like a predator stalked its prey. In a way, she was, although her prey wasn't the entrance. For some reason, she seemed really anxious. She had shaved the sides of her head neatly, which made the hair that grew at the top stick out even more prominently. She had remained true to her now usual studded jacket, with the white wraps beneath that circled around her body. The khaki pants she wore, would revealed a great deal of her legs, if not for the wraps that continued down around them and apparently into her boots.

Shepard had noticed her from a distance as she paced about and became curious, so he tried to blend in the background for a while and just watch. The impatient woman kept her patrol over the club's entrance and looked at her omni-tool once or twice, looking at the time. It made the commander do the same. It was twelve minutes past eleven. He decided he had stood her up enough, so he made a few steps forward. _Jack, _he shouted out.

She simply raised her head with a smile and waited for him to reach her, then grabbed his arm and tried to lead him inside, but the specter had planted his legs firm and didn't move when she tugged. This made her eyebrows contort in question. _Come on, _she urged him, but instead he pulled her in, immobilizing her held hand behind her back, then surprising her with a kiss. At first she was stunned, not sure what to make of it, she started to lift her free hand, to touch or more probably punch his face, but somewhere mid way, she changed her mind and found herself groping at his ass instead.

Her reaction made the specter smile, who finally let go of her lips. He glanced over her shoulder at the Purgatory club. _What do you say we go someplace else?_ he tempted her.

_We can't, _she replied, with big puppy dog eyes, the kind that had more than once made the specter's heart melt.

_Why not? _he quizzed, intrigued.

_It's a surprise, _she disclosed, the same pleading look on her face.

_A surprise? For me__? _the smile returned to his face. _Now I'm curious. Let's go inside, _he prompted.

The couple entered the club and passed the first chamber that had a few people waiting for their turn to go inside the main club. Once they found themselves on the dance floor, they were hit by loud music, soft, but violently flickering lights and high pitched voices, trying to talk over the music. James Vega was riling people up with his dance act, before he spotted the commander, then stopped himself, stood attention and saluted him, accompanied by a booming cry of _salud. _The specter moved closer, dragging Jack along and patted the man on the back. _I was starting to think you wouldn't come, Loco, _he admitted.

_I wasn't, _Shepard shook his head, _but then she called me a dumbass and I'm always a sucker for her sweet talks, _he joked. _What are you doing here? _he wondered.

_Jack decided to throw a surprise party for your release from the hospital, _the bulky man explained.

The commander turned to look at his mate, one eyebrow raised in surprise. _What? Didn't think I can throw a fucking party? I make the best fucking parties, _she proclaimed proudly. He replied with another fond kiss on her lips. Jack was starting to get used to that.

_Where's the rest of the bunch? _the specter inquired.

_Big Loco and Grunt took a ride back to Tuchanka, Samara had business with her daughter, EDI is still under the weather, but the rest are scattered around the floor, _Vega informed him. _Just look around._

With a nod, Shepard decided to follow up on his advice, never letting go of Zero with his other hand. On a couch nearby, there was a woman in thigh high boots, a tinfoil skirt and a matching bikini top. The commander was certain that he knew the woman, yet he really couldn't put his finger on it. Then he remembered a little discussion he had with the gunnery chief and Kaidan, the first time the three of them had made it to the Citadel. _Ash? _he asked aloud, still unsure.

The woman simply shrugged embarrassed. _He bought me dinner, _she explained, pointing at James.

The commander broke out in laughter, then swooped down to kiss her on both cheeks. _I hope you're having fun._

_I wear the tinfoil skirt and he gets all the attention. I admit, I'm a little jealous, _she joked.

_Why don't you get up there and show them a few of your moves? _the specter urged her.

_In these shoes? _she lifted up her legs so he could get a better view of her boots. They were platform boots and the heel itself was so thin that simply walking around must have been a chore, let alone dancing. _I don't think so, skipper._

Shepard simply shook his head and sank on the seat next to her. It wasn't until then that he noticed a turian was sitting there, with a quarian on his lap. _Garrus, _he exclaimed excited. _Admiral, _he nodded in a contained manner to the quarian. Tali giggled softly her response. _It's good to see you're still here. __I thought you'd be building a house on Rannoch by now._

_You promised to help me build it, you bosh'tet! Don't think I'd forget, just because you died, _she scolded him.

_Death or slavery. __I like your prospects, _Garrus quipped.

_At least I'd die a free man, _Shepard boasted. Jack, who had been following him around, sat on his lap, matching Tali and threw her arms around his neck. _So what are you guys going to do now that the Reapers are gone?  
_

_I'm going to head back to the flotilla at some point. But first, I'd like to see the Normandy's repairs through. She feels like home and I'd hate to leave her like this,_ the admiral admitted.

_And you, Garrus? _the specter wondered.

_I've got nothing waiting for me back home, _he lamented. _My father is a difficult man to get along with. I'll stay with the Normandy, commander, _the turian returned.

_It'll be a pleasure to have you aboard, _the specter returned, placing an arm on his shoulder and shaking him in friendly fashion.

_Man, you guys suck at parties, _Jack interrupted them, frustrated. _You haven't even got yourself a drink yet, _she pointed accusingly at Shepard, _and why aren't you shaking your ah, _she stopped mid sentence, while talking to Tali, _I mean dancing. Yeah, dancing, _she corrected herself.

Garrus and his date looked at each other, rather confused. _Um, well then, shall we? _he proposed.  
_  
Sure, _responded an all too eager Tali.

As the couple got up, Jack started to follow, but was held behind as the commander's arm pulled her back. _Hold on a minute, _he excused himself.

_What's wrong? _her face contorted.

_You find Tali attractive, _he noted.

_Yeah, _she stated, as if that was a given. _I know I call her a bucket head, but that's out of affection. She's adorable._

_Uh huh. Yet, Miranda,_ he started.

_For fuck's shake, Shepard, drop the cheerleader thing! _Zero barked.

_There's nothing that you like about her? Other than her tits, _he inquired.

_You want the truth? _she snapped.

_I want the truth, _the commander retorted calmly.

_Fine! Truth is, _she stammered. _Truth is I don't hate her. I just like getting under her skin, I love to see her squirm._

_So we're past the anger and assassination?_ he wanted to make sure.

_Fuck. Yes! _she scoffed.

_And you still don't like her,_ he established.

Jack was getting increasingly frustrated with this line of questioning. _She's just rubs me the wrong way, every time I see her. Ever since the first time I saw her._

_But, _the specter added.

_But she's got one of the nicest pair of tits I've seen and, _she took a small intermission and tried to put her thoughts into words, _ sometimes, when I see that ass, I just wanna, _she motioned her hands as if Miranda's behind was right in front of her and she was trying to engorge in it. _Fuck! _Jack concluded as words seemed to fail her. _There, I fucking said it, you happy now? You're a horrible human being, Shepard, _she flushed.

_I can live with that, _he replied, chuckling softly.

_Now you're even sounding like her, _she slapped her knee in frustration. _I don't even feel like dancing anymore, _came her complaint._ I need to get drunk, _she realized and walked up to the bar where Javik was pestering the customers.

_You, female, _the prothean quipped at a scantly dressed woman, _you forgot something. I call it class, _he smiled. The woman flipped him off and Javik went on with his mocking of the other patrons.

Shepard turned his head around and saw Kasumi sitting next to him, where a few minutes ago Garrus rested. _This will make wonderful blackmail material for Jack. Thanks, Shep, _she said with a smile, then disappeared again.

_It's not, if she tells Miranda herself, _he shouted, unsure whether the thief even cared at this point. If this got out, he'd be in a lot of trouble.

_You gonna sit there like a goddamn mope all night? _The commander could recognize the voice of the old mercenary anywhere. Even in this club, he had come with his armor and his favorite rifle strapped to his back. He held two beers in his hands and promptly tossed one to Shepard.

_Thanks, _the specter replied as Zaeed sunk next to him.

They toasted their two bottles. _Cheers, _the mercenary remarked and took a couple of drafts. _So, you up and fucking done it. Made us all big fucking heroes, didn'tcha?_

_You make it sound like a bad thing, _the commander joked.

_It's not, _he admitted. _Just never thought I'd be one. Always thought I'd be a failed old mercenary that never did this world much good, _he lamented. _Thanks for proving me wrong, Shepard. _Zaeed's commendation came rather heartfelt and touching. It even made the specter well up. _That said, what kind of a fucking place is this shit hole? I've seen less decadent bars on Omega._

Shepard laughed in response. _It's just a place people feel free to be as careless and stupid as they could possibly be. You know, themselves, _he mused. The commander felt a story coming.

_Reminds me of this one time I was on Ilium. Was supposed to set up an ambush for this krogan warlord who frequented this really popular bar. Had a thing for an asari dancer. One of my men fired early and shot the asari, instead of the krogan. That only served to make him angrier. I was the only one to make it out alive, _he notioned. _No need to bring you down with my stories. I should let you go. Your woman seems lonely, _he pointed at Jack at the far end of the bar, going through her third glass of _mystery drink _already_.  
__  
She just needs to cool off a little, _he informed him.

_Cool off? From you? The goddamn boyscout? _the mercenary wondered.

_She had a really weird moment of sincerity with herself, _he explained. _I'd let the feelings sink in for now. But you're right. I can't just sit here, there's plenty of people I haven't talked to yet, _ he realized. _I should go, _he told Zaeed and got himself up. The commander walked to a table where Samantha and Joker were seated, apparently crying their eyes out.

_And then, _Jeff sniffled, _and then she said insufficient data, _the pilot broke down to whimpers, the dark skinned woman following along.

_Sam, Joker, _the specter nodded to each, respectively. _Something wrong? _he asked innocently, then the two of them started crying even harder at the sight of him, which made Shepard rather uneasy. He decided to take a few steps back and pretend this never happened. So he went by the spot where Liara and Steve Cortez were dancing, with a rather contained excitement. The commander joined in, with his trademark awful dance moves. _So, come here often? _he smiled at Liara and the asari laughed admittedly louder than she should have at his remark.

_No, but I might start, _she retorted in a teasing manner.

_You guys need some time alone? _Steve chipped in.

_Uh, _the commander looked at Liara, for a moment, _no, _he realized.

_No, that wouldn't be wise, _the information broker agreed.

_I'd rather fight a Reaper than chance pissing Jack off, _Vega contributed, coming out of seemingly nowhere.

_You know, I found it hard to believe that she would set up a party like this, _Cortez interjected.

_I can, _doctor T'Soni commented. _I don't see miss Lawson anywhere._

_I don't think Miranda would come, even if Jack did invite her. It would seem fishy to her, _Shepard tried to defend her.

_Speak of the devil, _Vega stopped his dance moves. _Catsuit lady at twelve o'clock, _he accompanied his statement with an appropriate cat-like roar. Then, the marine got a punch to the face that made him stagger.

_If you're ever gonna look at a woman like that, she better be me, _Ashley threatened as she grabbed him by the collar.

_Ye-yes, ma'am, _he stammered holding his jaw. The lieutenant commander dragged him off to the side, to one of the vacant couches and proceeded to eat his face off with her lips.

_Excuse me, I'll be right back, _Shepard prompted and went towards Miranda.

_Shepard, _she exclaimed with a smile, seeing him approach.

_Glad you could make it, _he hugged her affectionately, _I was starting to think you wouldn't come._

_Trust me, it wasn't an easy decision, _she sighed. _I was half expecting to see a gang of batarians, krogan and vorcha lying in wait till I show up. I just don't trust Jack when she sends me invitations._

_She's sent you invites before?_ the commander wondered.

_Yes. I remember a really disturbing one. It was to the filming of a human/hanar orgy. _Her eyebrows contorted and she lowered her head, shaking it wildly in denial. _I don't even want to know._

Jack, who had been watching the two since Miranda first came into the bar had knocked back her drink and made it hastily towards them. _Don't sulk around, cheerleader. You're supposed to be happy. Did you lose your pom-poms? _she mocked. Agent Lawson simply huffed in frustration.

_Jack, great timing, _he interrupted. _Miranda, I think Jack has something she wants to say to you, _he trailed off, passing the speech to Zero.

Hesitantly, she cleared her throat and looked at Shepard first, then the brunette. _Yeah, _she started. _I guess I don't hate you anymore.  
_  
_Well, _the former Cerberus agent raised both eyebrows in response. _That's, um, good to know, _she stammered.

_And, _the specter prompted his mate.

_And, _she started, unsure what to say next. _I'd like to eat your ass?_

_What?_ Miranda snapped, shocked and appalled. Shepard fumbled as he heard Jack utter those words.

_Dammit, Shepard, _she punched him on the shoulder. _Why did you have me tell her that?_

_I didn't, _he tried to explain himself.

_Wait, this was your idea? _the brunette took a step back, pointing a finger at the commander. _And somehow I'm not surprised. Not after what you said at that other party. For once I agree with Jack. You're revolting. I mean, what made you think that I could like hearing something like that? _she looked at him with disgust. _I need a drink, _she excused herself, visibly upset.

_Sign me up for one as well, _Jack followed suit. _I need something to get that bitter taste off my mouth._

_What have you in mind? _the brunette asked.

_Asari honey mead, _she retorted.

_I love asari honey mead, _miss Lawson replied. _Isn't it a bit too sweet for your taste?_

_I spend most of my time eating candy bars and drinking juice in Grissom. I thrive on sweet, _the biotic informed her.

_Huh, _the cheerleader exclaimed, surprised. _I never knew that, _she added as they settled on a few bar stools.

_Honestly, Shep, what did you think she'd say? _Kasumi materialized out of pure air right next to him.

_I don't know, _he paused. _That she wouldn't try to murder her again, I guess?_

_Well, at least you foiled my blackmail attempt,_ the thief joked. _But maybe you can use it. _She ejected a small clip from her omni-tool.

_Nah, _he tossed it aside.

_Your call, Shep, _the hooded figure went to put the clip into one of her pockets.

Then the commander looked at the two women sitting at the bar and laughing, which promptly changed his mind. _Give me that,_ he flushed and stopped her mid way, grabbing the clip from her hand.

Kasumi simply smiled at his reaction and looked around the club, as if searching for someone. _Have you seen Jacob?_

_*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*_

The night was long and the crew danced for hours. Most of the patrons had long since left and even the asari dancers had slowed down on their rhythm. The commander, visibly tired went and sat on one of the many couches now left vacant, a beer bottle in his one hand. He couldn't deny that he liked spending time with the crew, but he was looking for something else. He tried finding it by staring into what appeared to be infinity, as he focused on nothing specifically. He did seem to snap out of his daze as a brunette woman with tattoos all over her settled herself on his lap and used it as a dance floor.

_What's on your mind? _she wondered as she swayed herself provocatively.

_You forgot to call Jacob, _the specter scolded her.

_Who? _she tried so hard to think who that was, she literally forgot she was moving.

_Jacob? _he repeated as if that would spark her memory.

_Oh the, _she paused, _other ... guy. Yeah. _She dismissed it and resumed her grinding. _Are you having fun? _The commander simply bobbed his head in a so-so manner. _What's wrong? _she asked, obviously disappointed with his reaction.

_I, _he started to say, then sighed and decided to take it from the top. _Don't get me wrong, I love what you did for me. I like that you even invited Miranda and you actually started having fun together._

_I have fun with Miranda, _she explained. _I have fun with Miranda all the time. She doesn't have to like it, but I do._

The specter smiled. _You have fun at, not with, Miranda._

Jack shrugged. _Same thing.  
__  
__Look, _he resumed his earlier talk. _Don't mistake tonight for something it isn't._

_What the hell are you on about, dumbass?_ she was getting irritated with his preachy demeanor.

_This was a social call. It's not about me, or you, it's all about them. Now, I know it sounds like I'm ungrateful and I can't thank you enough for doing this, but, _he took her hand in his,_ I was hoping to spend tonight with you. Just you, _he clarified.

_You're saying I shouldn't have bothered? _she wondered.

_I'm saying I love that you bothered,_ he brought his arm up and reached behind her head._ But you're the one I missed. _Jack smiled at him and lowered her head, touching his lips with hers.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'**'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'* '*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'**''* *'*'*'*'*'*'*

_I can't believe we're this late, _Cortez huffed, as he ran.

_Last shuttle to the docking bays leaves in 3 minutes, _Liara informed them.

_You're not helping, _Vega flushed.

_There won't be another shuttle for four hours. Keep up, Joker, _Vakarian prompted.

_I don't do run, _the pilot snapped.

_Jeez! Someone get him a segway or a moped, _the bulky human quipped.

_Ash, you doing OK? _The commander asked worried, as the group continued their run.

_Now that I got these off, sure, _she retorted, holding her shoes up. She would do the rest of the run barefoot.

_Why the hell am I running along with you guys? I'm not even going on the ship, _Jack wondered.

_We're doing it for goodbyes, _Miranda explained.

_As if I'd want to kiss that fucking bird goodbye, _she mocked.

_At least you can kiss, _Tali lamented. She felt a hand brush with hers and looked to her side to see a smiling turian.

_Aw, come on, bucket head! Don't go mellow on me now,_ Zero pleaded.

_In my cycle there was no room for goodbyes and sentimentalism, _Javik huffed.

_And what did you do with personal feelings? Let me guess, out the airlock? _James mused.

_I'm, _the prothean pondered, _starting to like you, human._

_Hey fossil,_ Jack grabbed his attention. _What do you do if the airlock's broken?_

_You just throw, _he shook his head, then paused, then stopped dead in his tracks.

_I think miss Jack just broke our prothean, _Cortez noted.

_I could fix him, if I had my toothbrush, _Traynor lamented.

_Enough with the toothbrush, _the commander flushed. _If I had to sacrifice every toothbrush in the known universe to kill the reapers, it'd be worth it._

_That toothbrush is why you still have a ship,_ the com specialist reminded him.

_You're never living that one down, are you? _Shepard resigned.

_Nope, _Sam replied with a smile.

_Everybody, shut up! I see the shuttle bay, _Ashley barked.

_And the shuttle bus is ready to leave, _Garrus pointed out.

_You can see that? _Vega wondered. The turian just pointed at the visor mounted over his left eye.

_Everybody, final push, come on, _the commander urged.

_Easy for you to say, _Joker quipped.

_We quarians are natural short distance sprinters. I can probably make it to the shuttle before it leaves, __but you'll have to hurry, _ Tali spurred them.

_Dammit, alright. Tali, go for broke, James, tackle Joker and carry him there, Jack, I want you to lift on Javik and Liara, warp him to me. The rest of you, go for the shuttle. Everyone ready?_ Shepard prompted.

_Ready, _they answered in unison, with the exception of Zaeed.

_I'm too old for this shit, _Massani snorted.

_Go, _ordered the specter.

Vega made a sudden u-turn and headed for Joker. Just as Javik seemed to recover from his daze, he saw a flash of blue light go towards him, then a a sphere pulling him forward. It was unusual to be flying like that and the prothean wasn't quite sure what was happening, but it really didn't feel that uncomfortable, until he smacked onto Shepard, with a loud _unf _on both sides.

_Watch the waist, watch the waist, watch the waist, _the pilot pleaded as the bulky human ran towards him. The marine smacked onto him with the force of a raging bull. A crack resounded across the platform. _Aw man, and that bone had just resettled, _he complained.

_Tali's stopped the shuttle bus, commander, _Miranda informed him.

_Good job, everyone, _he staggered on his feet as he carried Javik along.

_I can walk, commander, _the prothean explained, _I may be 50.000 years old, but I'm not senile, _he argued.

_No man left behind, _Vakarian argued.

_We made it, _Cortez exclaimed, reaching Tali, as she hang from the shuttle bay door. He went in first, followed by Sam and Zaeed.

Shepard stood on the other side of the door, along with Miranda and Jack, helping the others in and saying their goodbyes, to the last one. When even Joker made it safely inside, dr. T'Soni extended a hand to pull the commander in. _Come on, _she beckoned.

The specter took her hand in his, closed her palm and pushed it back. _Not tonight, _he refused her, taking a step back and standing next to Jack. The scientist simply nodded and went to her seat inside, as the shuttle's hatch closed behind her. The triplet outside waved at the group that would be returning to the Normandy as the bus lifted off and flew away.

_Why's the commander outside? _Cortez wondered, as he waved back.

_He won't be joining us, _Liara informed them.

_What? Where's he going to go, if not the Normandy? _Tali inquired.

_He's got a home of his own now, _she disclosed.

_He's not leaving us, is he? _Vega speculated.

The shadow broker got up from her seat, in spite of the shuttle's rocking. _He should. He needs to move on. He earned it. _She sounded angry, despite herself.

_There's no way he's quitting, _the turian touted. _No Shepard without Vakarian, _he quipped.

_As much as I'd like that to be true, _Ashley interjected, _I'm starting to believe there's no Shepard without Jack. _Liara nodded in agreement as the rest of the crew exchanged worried looks between them.

_I remember this conversation they had, the two of them, right as we boarded after the shore leave. We had a good run, Jack had said, _the turian reminisced, almost remorseful.

_We're not done yet, _Ashley snapped. _Shepard or not, the Normandy needs a crew. We are that crew. So we'll be there, _she rallied their spirits. _For the Normandy, _she cheered.

Vega stood up. _For the Normandy, _he joined in.

_For the Normandy, _Steve Cortez chipped in as well.

Tali turned to look at Garrus as she sat down on his lap. She bumped her head with his. _For the Normandy, _she repeated softly, accompanied by the turian.

_Normandy, _Kasumi shouted, as chirpy as ever.

_EDI, _Joker let out an overdrawn cry as he got back to his whimpering while being held in Sam's comforting hug.

_For that goddamn pile of junk that takes us from shit hole to shit hole, _Zaeed spat. _But she's a fine goddamn ship._

_Primitives,_ Javik scoffed, folding his arms over his chest.


	9. Chapter 9

_The Threat That Looms Ahead: Chapter_ _8: Under your Spell_

They hadn't even made it past the door to his new apartment, before the specter tried getting frisky. He twisted her around and forced his mouth on hers. Her reply came with a shove and a slap across his face. Shepard felt a sting on his lower lip and licked the raw part of it with his tongue. He tasted the drawn blood, but looked at the woman in front of him with a wry smile, undaunted. Jack never slapped when she was angry. It was either a punch or a blast from her biotics, never a slap. She was in a very different mood. He pulled her closer by the waist and tried his luck again. This time she didn't retaliate. Her legs moved up his own and finally locked around his lower back, her hands worked their way up his uniform, then clasped down around his head. He hastily made his way to the living room, next to a fireplace that seemed to catch fire at the wave of his hand. He knelt down on the thick carpeting and placed her lovingly down on the floor.

The carpet felt soft, thick and fluffy to her. It enticed her and she even started fondling the material playfully, with a finger or two. Towering over her, the commander started to take off his alliance blues, popping the buttons of his uniform. _Keep it on, _she pleaded softly. There was something about him, all covered up in his uniform, something charming, something irresistible. He excited her. Even as she coveted seeing him naked, she found him to be even more arousing, when dressed.

_Are you sure? _the commander felt like he needed to double check. He could never be too sure with Jack. Most of the time, he knew right away, but this was an odd request coming from her. The woman beneath him simply hummed her agreement and nodded. Shepard buttoned himself up neatly, then lifted her leg over his shoulder. He unfastened the mechanism that tied her boot down and tugged her foot gear off, before proceeding to do the same thing on her other limb.

She placed both feet on the rug, once he had let go of them, her toes kneading at the furry strands underneath. The man lowered his head and started kissing her again, fingers softly making impressions on his cheeks, the back of his head as her arms webbed around him. He fondled and caressed her body, slowly removing the white gauze that barely covered her, before slipping her jacket off her shoulders. He continued his rain of kisses and not just on her lips as he moved lower, but never forgetting to return to the welcome, wet caress of her tongue. He licked his way down her neck, a soft moan escaping the woman's lips, her body starting to squirm. He teased her ticklish sides with gentle touches. Jack's voice grew louder, her breaths started coming shorter and her arms thrashed around the carpet with a will of their own. She bit herself, trying to contain her excitement.

Her upper body stripped off, the commander gave her a small pause as he lifted his upper torso from her. His fingers fiddled with the belt around her khaki fatigues. Once they were released from the strap's grip, he slid them off, giving a light peck on her calf, before resuming his former position over her. Shepard and Jack touched lips for a while, before the commander decided to slid down between her legs, but she stopped him, with a pleading look and a few kisses of her own. The specter raised an eyebrow in question and Zero replied with a nod. Undeterred, he resumed nuzzling with her. It wasn't long before he felt her hand stroke his manhood over his uniform, then reach into his underwear, before touching him directly. Shepard really needed no prodding, when he felt himself sliding into her warm flesh. He moved his hips and as Jack had locked her mouth with his, her first moan resounded inside him. He decided to give her some air, but all that accomplished, was to make Zero stick her tongue out, begging for another kiss. It was nearly impossible for him to deny her on a bad day, it was futile to resist her now.

The tattooed woman brushed her leg across his side, her fingers running up his back, before gripping down on his thick shoulders. She heaved and moaned as she kissed and bit his lips. He placed a finger on her mouth, to give his flaring flesh some rest and she licked and sucked on it tenderly. The legs rubbing around his sides started shaking, her cries became louder and deeper, her back arched up and her arms stretched out, like an eagle's wings. Her next few breaths came in gasps, as her body tensed and flexed beneath him. She searched frantically for a hold, before settling her arms on his shoulders again. If she was looking for air, she didn't seem to be able to find it, as her mouth gaped wide, while staring deep into his eyes, her eyebrows contorted in sweet, blissful agony. Eventually she let out a loud cry, lightning flickering over her pupils for an instant, her head knocking back. The commander gave her his charming smirk as she regained control over her body. Jack tried to hide her face with her hair, as she bit her lower lip and laughed softly. Even without touching it directly, Shepard felt her heart racing wildly. He swooped down and kissed it over her chest, before returning to lock his lips with hers.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'**'* '*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'* '*'*'*'*'**'*'*'*'*

The couple had moved to their bed, after their passionate love making. The specter had finally found a good place to lull. He laid on his back, his mate resting on top of him. He had one arm folded under the pillow, behind his head, the other draped around her. Jack had put on his alliance shirt, while he was naked from the waist up. The shirt itself was a few sizes larger than her. Zero never was a top heavy woman and her arms were no more than sticks, compared to Shepard's. Even buttoned up and tightened around, she still swam in it.

_Were you thinking of someone else tonight? _she asked him innocently. The specter cocked an eyebrow at the mere thought of it. _It felt like you were fucking with someone else, instead of me, _she explained.

_How long have you had that thought? _the commander wondered.

_Since you didn't rough me up after I slapped you, _she clarified.

_I just follow your lead, when we're having sex, _he shook his head defensively. _But_ _I don't need to be rough all the time. It's not like it's not sex unless one of us is bleeding out the rectum, either. I wanted to be gentle. I though you'd like it, _he admitted remorsefully.

_Don't get smart with me, boyscout, _she barked, then nuzzled on his chest. _I did like it, _she admitted, mumbling under her breath.

The specter smiled at her response. _Why did you want me to keep my uniform on?_

_You looked more fuckable in it, _she responded.

_Fuckable? Is that your way of saying handsome? _he quipped. The woman simply shrugged. Seeing as she neither liked his teasing, nor was impressed by his playful manner, the commander decided to change the subject. Something a bit more somber. _I never told you what happened, after the Crucible fired, _he started. Zero's eyes looked up at him, before resettling, staring at his chest. _I found myself under a pile of rubble and, _the biotic jumped up, her mouth open, ready to chew him out.

_You what? _she snapped, her right hook flickering a feisty blue colour.

_Now don't start! I know, _he reassured her, so she reluctantly rested herself back down, the lightning dying out. _So there I was, battered, bruised, broken. Dying, _he realized. _And I thought of the things I would be leaving behind. First, I though of my mother, _he disclosed. _She'd hear I was dead from ANN, or maybe Hacket would have told her before that, I dunno. She would have cried at the news. Then one day, she would wake up and pretend that I was still in my ship, somewhere far away, still saving the universe, like I always do. She'd be fine. And I was okay with that. Then I thought of the Normandy and the crew. They'd miss me, some would probably even cry. Liara, Tali. James. But they'd get a new officer to command the ship. Possibly Ash, now that she's a specter. And I was fine with that as well. Then, finally, I thought of you. You had a purpose, you had your kids and you looked quite happy. You'd have no problem finding someone new to get laid with, _he chortled. _You'd move on, too, _he paused_. But I wasn't okay with that, _the specter shook his head. _I thought of your eyes and how special they made me feel, when you stared at me, how I'd miss being called a boyscout or a dumbass, because I certainly need the reminder every now and then and I just,_ he fumbled what to say next. _I__ couldn't let go. In spite of the pain and agony and just how easier it would have been to just lay there and die, I couldn't let go. I had to come back, Jack. I had to come back to you._

He felt a punch on his arm and it came to him as a surprise that the punch was from Zero. _It's not funny, dumbass, _she snapped, between gritted teeth, but her eyes were murky.

_I'm not being funny, Jack, _he replied with a serious face. _I wanted to tell you for a while now, but I never got the chance. What with moms and cheerleaders and officials and the media and surprise parties getting in the way._

_Then I hope you're just trying to make me cry, you fucker, _she retorted, placing a hand under her nose to stop her whimpering and cover her trembling lower lip. _Because it's fucking working, _she admitted.

The commander grinned and got himself up. He placed his hands over her cheeks, drawing the hand that hid her pretty face away, then planted his lips over hers.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

*_OK, so I keep thinking this part isn't my best work. I mean, shit, it's about 900 words of sexual intercourse and then another 900 of corny pillow talk, but I love how vulnerable Jack allows herself to be, while still being Jack for the most part. And the pillow talk kinda ... chokes me up a little. Then again, I'm the one who wrote the damn thing, so I'm not the best judge for it. Any objections or recommendations would be welcome._


	10. Chapter 10

_The Threat That Looms Ahead: Chapter 9: Drive_

Shepard had stopped looking at the clock a while ago. He couldn't sleep. He felt restless, even at the comfort of Jack's company in his bed. It certainly wasn't because of a lack of activity. He had been pacing about the Citadel all day. He had no way of telling what was keeping him up. Eventually, he grew tired and left the warm confine of the bed to get himself dressed. He'd spent more than a few hours watching her sleep from a chair across the room. While it was still dark outside, the dawn wasn't too far away. The Wards on the citadel were in a constant state of night, the presidium being the only part that went through a day/night cycle. However, the moving of the Citadel over Earth, had made Ward sunrises a reality, thanks to the native sun of the Sol system. He figured it was about time they shared one. He went and placed a hand over her head and kissed her exposed shoulder. _Wake up, Jack, _he whispered softly. The woman hummed in her sleep and shook him off her. _Come on, get up, _he kept his voice low as he walked back and off the bed.

_There better be a Cerberus invasion, if you're gonna wake me up, dumbass, _the woman grunted and pulled on the sheets.

_I was thinking of something like going for a ride and then grabbing some breakfast, _the commander spoke his mind freely.

The biotic's eyes opened wide at the mention of a possible meal. She lifted her upper torso off the bed. _I could go for some breakfast. __Where are we riding to?_

_It's a surprise, _the specter smiled.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' **'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'**'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'**'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

They took a shuttle car across the wards. Jack looked around, above and below. As the Citadel's arms rotated around them, people went about, some going, others returning from work, people out to have fun at a party, a club or simply relax with a drink at one of the many smaller bars all around. She looked at the lights and how lively everyone was, as if this whole war that nearly wiped out all existence had never happened. She stared at Shepard, sitting behind the controls of the shuttle car. He was taking the scenic route and being uncharacteristically silent. On the other hand, she was still sleepy and too hazy to strike up a conversation. It hit her then, that the boyscout enjoyed being on the driver's seat and just making his way around the city. He liked the night in the Wards and the flicker of lights that illuminated the lives of the crowd around them.

Outside felt like a different world. An incoherent mass of objects flying about them at maddening speeds, other cars no more than blurs as they moved across the windscreen, the noise of engines and people talking obscured, muffled, filtered and discarded for the relative silence and order of their shuttle craft. It felt calm and steady. Serene, was the word that came to Jack's mind. It was as if in this entire universe, a being of total chaos, _he_ could bring about order and stability. A constant that had kept every threat she had ever known close enough to be at arm's length, yet too far to get to her. Even though she was grateful for the sense of security he had provided her with, the reason she was with him, run far deeper than that.

As the car made its way past a series of tall buildings, Zero noticed the view beyond the galactic hub. She saw the Moon as it orbited around the Earth, both spheres seeming like nothing more than huge chunks of coal from this side. Soon, the Citadel would move around the big black ball and find itself basking in the glory of the morning sun. Inside the shuttle, soft music played with synth sounds and low drawling lyrics. For some reason, the singer's voice reminded her of Legion, as it chimed in a similar robotic sound. On occasion, a female voice would interject in the song, giving it a different vibe every now and then. Jack rocked her head and thumped her boot to the beat as she seemed satisfied just trying to catch a glimpse of infinity, out the window.

Shepard smiled behind the wheel, seeing as how his mate, in spite of being drowsy and silent, seemed to appreciate the gesture. He enjoyed the ride, being behind the wheel was one of his favorite things. He didn't care about driving fast, making good time or even what the destination would be. All he cared about, was the journey and the people he was with. He wished this one would never end. Then he reminded himself that, if he had a single credit for every time he had wished that, he'd have enough to buy the Reapers out. He took a turn out of the usual traffic route and went for someplace a bit more distant.

The commander landed the shuttle on top of a still rebuilding platform somewhere in Tayseri. Jack stared at him perplexed. There was literally nothing there. Nothing worthwhile, at least and certainly no place for breakfast, like he had promised. Shepard caught the look and replied with a smile. He opened the doors and let the air in. It felt a bit colder than usual. _You're gonna want to see this from the outside. _He walked to the front and climbed on the hood of the car. His mate, having nothing better to do, followed behind him and climbed up on his lap. The specter felt her shiver. Whether it was just too cold for her or from her lack of sleep, he wasn't certain, but he at least had the courtesy to take his jacket off and cover her up, while still holding her in his embrace. She simply mumbled her thanks.

It was only a moment until she saw it, finally, the thing he wanted to share with her. The black orb that obstructed the view moved away and the first few rays of Sol rained upon the Citadel. As the light went through the mass effect fields that held everything in place, it provided the wards with a harmless iridescence that showered everything it touched. The human biotic was young, but experienced enough to have seen wondrous things, both beautiful and terrible, but out of all of them, this was the one that had left her with her mouth open. She moved her hand through the air and saw it changing colors throughout the visible spectrum. _Shepard, this is amazing, _she exclaimed. The phenomenon lasted less than a minute, before the the angle of the rays and the position of the Citadel shifted making the light return to its usual dullness. _That was beautiful, _she proclaimed, still entranced by the sight she had just beheld.

_Not as beautiful as you, _he mused with a smile. It was a cheap compliment, he knew it, but he just couldn't help himself.

Jack arched her sternum and knocked her head back, looking into his eyes, a frown on her face. _Dumbass, _she scolded.

_*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'**'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'* '*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'* '*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'**'*'*'*'*'*'**'*'*'*'*'*'*'* '*'**'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*_

_*Bonus points if you get the song Shepard's playing in his car._

_**Looking back at this, it's a really cool chapter. Dialogue is kept to a minimum, while we explore deeper thoughts and feelings of our characters, a glimpse of life on the Citadel and lots of pictures of it. I just wish people could see the pictures through my mind's eye or that, at least, my descriptions fed your imagination enough to generate your own. I wish I could write like this and better all the time. Unfortunately, conflict and plot is usually driven by dialogue and exposition. This was a rare chance._


	11. Chapter 11

_The Threat That Looms Ahead: Chapter 10: Inauguration_

The crowd had gathered in the Presidium commons. The ceremony was to take place at Citadel Tower, in front of the council. As a specter and an alliance officer, it went a long way to promote the image of the galactic hierarchy to the general populace. This day was also chosen for a very different ceremony. For the time being, however, what the people had gathered to see first and foremost, was their hero and savior. The one they would soon call Captain Shepard. As of yet, he was still a commander and he awaited in a small chamber next to the Tower. The room was plain, just a bench and a few seats. Felt like a waiting room. He hated waiting rooms. They were the place that you were always given bad news. That soldier you just brought in died, lost his limbs, can't function properly even in a civilian environment anymore. Always a brother is arms, never himself. It was, perhaps, his unique quality to survive that brought him here. Last time he survived annihilation, he dragged a whole galaxy along with him. _Gotta be worth something, _he realized.

The door swooped open. Admiral Hackett entered the room accompanied but a much younger man. Shepard reckoned he couldn't be much older than he was. His hair was full and of a radiant blond color, his eyes the colour of azure. He was only slightly shorter than the specter was, but that could be attributed to the fact that the man's shoes weren't combat boots, rather he wore a comfortable looking brown pair. Instead of a military uniform, he was dressed in a formal suit. _Captain, _the admiral greeted him. The specter rose up from his seat, a salute firmly in place. _Cut the crap, Shepard, _the admiral interjected. _Save the salute for someone that doesn't know you as well as I do_. The elderly man simply extended a hand, that the soon to be captain gladly shook.

_And this is? _he pointed at the other man in the room.

_That's right, you haven't been introduced, _Hackett realized. _This is Leonard Alberts. _At the mention of his name, the blond man offered his hand and a "_pleased to meet you". __He was a promising politician back on Earth._

_Was?_ Shepard wondered.

_He's going to be our new councilor, _the admiral explained.

The specter sized him up. _He's a little young. Too young, _he offered.

_I understand your reservations. However, Leonard will have the utmost Alliance support for his new position, _the admiral backed his prodigy up. _Like I told you the other day, we need to get new blood involved and there's no better example than setting an aspiring youth to a position like this. Earth needs a lot of work and we need to inspire humanity to push through in these hard times. While you will be the Council's face across the galaxy, he will be the face of mankind that we want to promote._

_You're making this sound a lot simpler than it is, Admiral,_ the as of still commander accused him._ He lacks the experience of a man like Udina.  
_

_What he lacks in experience, he makes up for in audacity. He will cause a stir between the councilors, sure, but we don't want another Udina on the seat, _Hackett reminded him.

_I promise I won't start a coup, _Leonard joked, defensively. _I look forward to working with you, commander. Erm, captain, _he corrected himself.

_Your predecessor certainly didn't raise the expectations too high, _the specter granted him. _I shouldn't judge before seeing you in action, _he regretted his harsh words._ I hope you do us proud._

_I intend to, _the man retorted.

_Councilor Alberts will be fully staffed, _the admiral disclosed. _He will have advisers and experts at his disposal 24/7. We'll make sure there's not another incident, like in the past, _he reassured. _Humanity won't survive another political shitstorm._

_Is that the official term, admiral? Political shitstorm?_ Leonard mused. The specter found himself liking this young man's brazenness.

_Call it what you want, councilor. If not for Shepard, the repercussions would have been severe, _Hackett admitted._  
_

_We can't always count on Shepard to bail us out, _Leonard retorted. _We'll need to prove our worth beyond that._

The venerable alliance official eyed the young man in front of him suspiciously. _It looks to me like you've prepared your own agenda. I'd be willing to talk if we weren't pressed for time, _the admiral gave a condescending nod.

_Then let's get this started, _the specter prompted. _I'm running late for lunch._

_*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'**'*'*'*'*'*'* '*'*'*'*'*'*'*'**'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'**'*'*'*'*'*'*'* *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*_

Flux was generally a lively place, what with the arcades and the gambling machines and the bar and the food and the dance floor and all. It was like someone had given Doran, the volus proprietor, a spot in the Citadel and asked him to cram it up with as much stuff as he possibly could. Of course, that could all be just because of the volus' shrewd business sense. He had set this little place seamlessly. A quiet spot to relax and enjoy your lunch or dinner, looking out the window to a majestic view of the wards, a small spot to wind out and have fun, right next to the entrance, in case all you wanted was to put your hands up and flail them around like an idiot, which was usually the case, after that fifteenth shot at the nearby bar. The games were positioned on a neat little outcrop that was the second floor of the club.

At the bar itself, a broadcast was playing over a monitor, of the ceremonies that took place at Citadel Tower. The broadcast would continue with a press conference of the newly appointed human councilor and the promoted military officer. Jack had a problem with authority and authoritarian figures in general. Except _him_. She waited patiently on her bar stool for the liturgy to end, going over her third ice cream of the day.

_Is this seat taken? _she heard a voice to her left. A brunette with a charming smile stood next to her. She wore a dark skintight suit that accentuated her curves to ridiculous proportions.

_It's a free Citadel, _Jack replied indifferently, shaking her shoulders.

_No witty remark? No snappy insult? You're slipping, Jack, _the woman teased, sinking to the seat next to her.

_I'll slip you something, _she responded, increasingly irritated.

The brunette laughed as she seemed to find Zero's attitude entertaining. _Just like old times, _she mused.

_What the hell are you doing here? How did you even find me? _the biotic snapped.

_I was just out for a walk. Then I saw all these people running. I figured it was either a yahg gone loose, a mech gone crazy, or you, _the brunette kidded.

_Don't mention the yahg to me, _she whined, rubbing her head at an old memory.

_Sorry, _Miranda said through clenched teeth, as if she got pricked by a needle. She turned around to face the bar, instead of the diminutive woman next to her. _I admit, I was a little worried when Shepard brought you back from that Shadow Broker fight. You were reeling, _she remembered.

_Oh, please! Keep your sympathies for someone who gives a damn. Like you care what happens to me, _Jack chewed at her. _You'd probably throw a party at my death, then try to sink your nails in Shepard._

The brunette pursed her lips together, her previous cheer gone. _I'm sorry you feel this way, _she apologized.

The biotic garnered a glance at her, then shook her head. She tried to convince herself that she wasn't going to feel guilty over hurting the cheerleader's feelings. She found the arguments for it lacking. She tried changing the subject. _Then I have fucking Blue, trying to cram a tentacle up his ass, while I'm still recovering from the concussion. I'm in the infirmary for fucks sake, you bitch! At least wait till I'm dead, _she snapped. Agent Lawson gave her a weak smile. _What? _she barked, then realized. Jack pinched the ridge of her nose. _She's right behind me, isn't she?_

_It's a pleasure to see you too, Jack,_ the asari greeted her, taking the empty seat to her right.

_Hey, Blue, _the human biotic replied, trying to sound like she wasn't dripping bile. _How's ...broking. Going. For you._

_Better than my spelunking did, _Liara mused. _Although those days also involved getting saved by a dashing commander, _she quipped, then immediately regretted it.

_Yeah, _Jack retorted. _I didn't forget how you tried to give Shepard a tonsillectomy when we first docked on Ilium._ Miranda chuckled involuntarily.

_I made my choice, _the doctor lamented. _It's too late to go back on it now, _she realized, lowering her head.

_Hey, Liara. You're looking sulky today, _a woman noted from behind the bar. _Anything I can get you?_

_Some honey mead would be nice, Rita._ _Thanks,_ she replied with courtesy.

_Any chance you'll dance for us today? _Rita teased.

_Maybe later, _Liara smiled, taking a look at the two women next to her.

_Shepard's coming on, _Miranda shushed them.

_Captain, what's your thoughts on your promotion? _a reported was heard from the monitor.

_I just saved the galaxy and made it to captain? I don't know what else to do, to make it to commodore, _Liara replied, as if the question was aimed at her. Then the specter recited her words. The assembled crowd at the press conference laughed in accordance.

_What the fuck, Blue? _Jack wondered.

_Was the recuperation in the hospital enough, Captain? Can we expect you to return to active duty soon? _another reporter asked.

_Recuperation? I was on vacation. I ran out of bad guys, _the asari rested her elbow on the bar, her fist starting to glow blue, _to punch, _she concluded with a smile, trying to fake Shepard's charming smirk. Once again, the newly appointed captain repeated Liara's word for word. The media people were wowed and cheered at the response.

_No! You stop that shit, right now! You're freaking me out, _Jack snapped, pointing an accusative finger at the asari.

_Those questions are all PR questions, _Miranda realized, her face contorted. _Prepared and spoon fed to everyone watching. I can't believe Shepard signed up for that._

_The interview's not over yet, _Zero defended him.

_What's your opinion on the new councilor? _another question came.

_That's wasn't part of the questions prepared for the interview, _Liara objected, her eyes squinting. _He wasn't even supposed to have met the new councilor._ _Who said that?_

_Khalisah,_ Miranda informed her.

_Well, um, _the captain faltered. _I only met him a few moments ago, _he said, turning to face the councilor_, but he came off to me as an honest man. A capable man, in spite of his youth. He seems to have a lot of plans for the future. I'm very interested to hear what he has to say and look forward to working with him, _he nodded. _The Alliance will support councilor Alberts as he promotes mankind's interests, but with the respect and cooperation deserving to our Turian, Asari, Salarian and Quarian brothers and sisters who assisted in the war effort._

_Goddess, I love seeing him in his uniform, _the asari sighed, resting her chin on her arm.

_He looks very, _the brunette fumbled for the right word.

_Fuckable? _Jack offered.

_I think she was going for handsome, _the doctor explained.

_Oh, _the biotic exclaimed, then looked to the two women next to her. _You got cameras in the apartment?_

_Three,_ Miranda informed her.

_Five, _Liara corrected her.

_Can I get a copy of last night? _Zero asked politely.

_Sure, _the brunette replied.

_Of course, _the asari informed her.

_Cool, _the tattooed woman acknowledged and finished up her ice-cream.

*'*'*'*'*'*''*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*''*'*''* '*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'* *''**'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'**'*''*'*'** ''*'*'*'*'*'*'**''*'**'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

_*For those that played our game last time; there really was no song. Well, I had one in mind when writing it, but this is a work of fiction, it can literally be anything that fits the description and there's a ton of songs that do. Basically, I played a little mind trick and had your head play a song while reading the chapter. I think it is important for setting the atmosphere and feel. If you want to know my inspiration for the previous chapter, it's Nightcall by Kavinsky. It's the title song for the movie Drive, hence the title.  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_The Threat That Looms Ahead: Chapter 11: The New Reality_

The door of his sleeper pod opened and Zaeed wormed his way out. This wasn't the most comfortable sleep he ever had, but he sure had worse. The door to the gun battery chimed as he stepped out, giving him a slight startle, still hazy from his sleep. He mumbled a curse and shooed it away, then walked down the corridor to the mess hall. The quarian was messing with a couple of cables and a monitor in front of the seats and tables.

_What's taking you so long? _the turian jumped, frustrated.

_Think you can do faster, bosh'tet? _Tali snapped.

Massani continued his walk past the people gathered and aimed past the elevator.

_Hey, loco! Wanna watch Shepard with us? _the bulky human offered from his chair, as a brunette nestled on his lap.

The mercenary mumbled something at the group and moved on. He made his way towards the men's room, then positioned himself in front of the toilet. He fumbled with his armor for a while, grunting, shaking both legs to get it to drop slightly, then cleared his throat. Massani clenched, his face turning a deeper shade of red, holding his breath. After a minute or so, he decided to exhale, then gasped. _Like pissing goddamn razor blades, _he spat. He got out of the room and took the elevator down to the trash compactor. The door opened to an unusual sight. Posters mired the walls, covering his dart board, scented candles and flowers were neatly placed to give the room a more pleasant look. Zaeed paused for a moment, waiting for the stroke or the heart attack he was currently suffering to subside, then looked around and saw the one responsible. A brunette with chubby cheeks and the most ridiculous dress he had ever seen anyone wear in a military vessel. _The fuck are you? _he demanded.

_I'm Diana Allers, _the woman explained, squinting her eyes, as if trying to recognize him. There was something about him that looked familiar, but she had never seen him before. Then she realized. _You're Zaeed Massani, _she exclaimed. _I've heard so much about you. I'm sure you've got a ton of stories to tell._

_Stories?_ the mercenary wondered.

_Yes. I'm a reporter for a show called Battlespace. You might have heard of it. Would you, _she hesitated, _mind if we had an interview. We could talk about one of your war tales, _she clarified.

_Yeah, got a real knockout for ya, _he informed her, cracking his knuckles.

_Great! I'll just set up and, _she started, but was interrupted by a fist to the face. The woman wobbled for a moment before falling limp on Zaeed's arms.

_Flowers. In the goddamn trash compactor. Flowers! _Zaeed shouted, clearly offended, then carried the woman out. He took the lift up to the CIC. The prothean that was making his habit of offending the human crew, spotted the mercenary with the woman hanging over his shoulder and followed them around. The man reached the ship's airlock, opened it up and threw the reporter out on the floor.

_What ... happened, _she wondered, rubbing her aching face, slowly regaining consciousness.

_And stay the fuck out, _the mercenary ordered, closing the door behind her.

_You're a wise man, _Javik proclaimed.

_Fuck off, fossil, _he tossed, returning to his quarters.

_You're a man after my own heart, Massani, _the prothean shouted at the top of his lungs. _It's a good thing I have two, _he smiled.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'**'*'*'* '*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'**'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'**'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

People gasped at the sight of him. He was on the extranet just a moment ago, broadcasted galaxy wide and there he was, simply strolling into Flux as if he was nothing more than a common man. The patrons didn't cheer, they mostly stared in awe or amazement as he made his way to the bar. A skinny woman sat alone on a bar stool, apparently too busy watching something on her omni-tool to notice the man creeping up behind her.

_Jack, _he said plainly and the woman jumped. _I sent you a dozen messages on your, _he trailed off catching a glimpse of the vid she was watching. A couple making love, one dressed in an alliance uniform. _Is that us?_

_Nope, _she jerked and shut it off, before he could get a better view, then turned around. _Anyway, _w_hy the hell are you creeping up on me like that, dumbass?_

_I'm not, _he started, then fumbled the rest of his words. _Why don't you answer your messages?_

_I'm not going through a dozen messages, _she argued. _Besides, you're here now, so why not just tell me?_

_Well, I, _he stumbled, looking around for a moment, as if someone would tell him what to do next. _I had a talk with Hackett, _the commander made a little recess, expecting some sort of approval from Jack.

_And? _she wondered.

_I asked to be transferred from the Normandy, _he informed her. _Somewhere a bit more grounded._

_You're leaving the Normandy? _She wasn't just surprised, she was astounded. The newly appointed captain tried to calm her down by shushing her with a finger. _Where the hell are you gonna go?_

_I was hoping for Grissom,_ he made his charming smirk. _I hear it's lovely around this time of cycle. _The captain cupped her cheek with his hand as she looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

_You better not be joking, you fucker, _she pleaded, biting her lower lip.

Shepard took a step back, withdrawing his hand from her. _I haven't done right by you, _he said, shaking his head. _I got arrested, handed myself over, went fighting an impossible enemy, nearly got killed and I did all that in my effort to keep you safe. I did all the wrong things, even if they were for the right reason. For once, I'd like to do right. So I'll come with you. We'll train the kids together, we'll have all the time to ourselves and, you know, maybe we could,_ he paused, _make a couple of biotic prodigies of our own, _he smiled.

Jack hadn't been in that many relationships before. And out of all of them, she had never made it this far. She figured that, after the original denial, if there was one part that she was supposed to be freaking out, it would have to be this one. So she took a few steps back, feeling a chill go down her spine, until she bumped against the bar. _Shepard, __I, _she stammered, _I'm not feeling so sure about that last part.  
_

_Why? What's wrong? _he wondered, frantic.

_Well, for one thing, kids? _she screamed the last word out. _I mean, it's nice when they're grown up and steal your car keys and turn up four days later in a whore house on Omega, but babies?_ she paced about, panicked. _ Not to mention how I'm swimming in eezo! Don't you know how bad that would be for the kid? It's bad for me! It's a wonder I've been spared the hundreds of cancerous tumours that I should have by now. Guess that's something Teltin did right and, _she paused thought her statement through,_ now I'm thinking good things about Teltin,_ Zero fumed._ Fuck you, Shepard, why would you do this to me? _she barked, storming out._  
_

_But,_ he tried to explain himself, running behind her. _Jack, wait up!_

_Captain Shepard,_ Rita mused behind the bar. _Destroyer of millennia old death machines, loses to his girlfriend._

_'*'*'*'*'*''*'**'*'*''*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' '**'*'*''*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'* '*'*'**'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'**'*'*'*''**'*'*''*' *'**'*'*'*'*'*'*''**'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*''**'*'* _

The pilot stared at the feed from the outside of the airlock for some time now. This was definitely not a glitch. At the very door of the ship stood a lone figure. It didn't move, it didn't breath, it just stood and looked in front of it. It had a shape, reminiscent of a quarian, but the head didn't fit. What the hell was it? Jeff figured he should report their potential visitor. _Um, commander?  
__  
__What now, Joker?_ a female voice was heard over the speaker. _Is this about EDI again?_

_Don't remind me, _he pleaded, _but no, this is something else entirely._

_Well, what is it?_ Ashley wondered.

_It certainly is an it, _Joker acknowledged.

_Will you just cut the crap? _she snapped.

_I think we have a geth visitor, _he settled.

_A geth? What's a geth doing here? I thought they were all destroyed, after the beam hit, _she pondered.

_Maybe we should get Tali on this? _Joker inquired.

_Good thinking. Tell her to meet me by the airlock. I'm getting prepped. I don't trust those toasters further than I can throw them, _the commander spat.

Ash rode the lift from the mess hall down to the hangar, where Steve Cortez worked on equipment maintenance. She requested his assistance in gearing up and started fetching her the layers of mesh she would need, prior to actually donning her armor. Vega, seeing his lovely commanding officer getting out of her uniform, decided to pause his working out for the time being and giver her a hand or two. Most prominently on her tight behind. After the bulky man didn't stave off his attempts, when Ashley slapped him a fourth time, James found himself flying around the room, crashing on a pile of crates. Vented and relaxed, commander Williams took the elevator up to the CIC. At the airlock, a quarian in a purple suit waited for her arrival.

_Did you see it? _the specter asked.

_It's definitely a geth, _she replied with a nod.

_Let's see what the toaster has to say for itself, _she loaded the geth shotgun as the door opened.

The robot standing behind it cocked it's flashlight of a head and looked around intently. It seemed familiar to the assembled pair that greeted it. The droid was adorned with armor plates on its side, red stripes decorating them down their length, an N7 logo on its chest. Still, it was nearly indistinguishable, simply because of the fact that a hole on its lower abdomen had been repaired, closed and sealed. _Creator Zorah, Williams Commander, _it beckoned to each, respectively.

_Legion, _Tali exclaimed.

The shutters around the lens that doubled for its eyes, fluttered. _Negative. This unit is not Legion. This unit is geth._

Tali examined the unit intently with her eyes, yet not letting it in. It was definitely it. _But that's what we've always called you, _she protested.

_This unit is not Legion. This unit is geth, _it repeated.

_Alright then, geth. What are you doing here? I thought you were all destroyed after the crucible fired, _Ash demanded.

_The creators brought us back, _it explained. _The reaper code has been wiped. We are geth, _the droid informed them. _We have come to offer our assistance. To repair the one known as EDI._

_How do you know about that?_ the specter demanded, raising her shotgun.

_The unit you know as Legion uploaded its history into the consensus, _the robot clarified.

_History? _commander Williams wondered.

_Memories, _Tali elaborated. _You can help us restore EDI to her previous state?_

_Negative, _the unit stated, shaking its lens of a head to the left and right. _It requires reaper code we are not in possession of. This unit will assist in other forms. There is a history of reaper code available. This unit is capable of packet exchange._

_It means,_ the quarian started.

_I know what packet exchange means, _Ashley barked. _Can you use it? _The engineer simply nodded in agreement to her commander's question. _Then welcome aboard, toaster,_ she said as she extended her arm to the droid. The geth looked at the human's arm, then walked into the ship, without a second thought.


	13. Chapter 13

_The Threat That Looms Ahead: Chapter 12: Evil By Design_

It was the biggest, most prominent structure not just in Urdnot, but all of Tuchanka. The building wasn't the tallest the krogan had ever seen, but it was a sign of what the new krogan could accomplish. Supported by rows of large pillars on all sides, statues of exemplary krogan heroes flooded the rooms inside and a glass dome on the top showered the main room with light. Designed by a krogan, inspired by the krogan and made for the krogan, it was called _The Clanhold_ and it was Urdnot Wrex' life's work. A place where the leaders of all the clans would come together and discuss their pressing matters.

Even as Wrex would preside over them himself, there would be no favoritism of one clan over the others and today was the day of the first ever session of the Clanhold. Representatives had been sent from each clan and even Jurdon, sworn enemy of Urdnot had willingly sent an ambassador. This, of course, had made the venerable krogan quite suspicious, but nobody would be foolish enough to try something here, in the capital of Tuchanka.

A convoy of tomkah's had reached the building early that morning and the representatives exited them as they slowly made their way to the Clanhold's interior. Last one to enter, was Wrex, accompanied by his own guard, Grunt with his shotgun ready walking close beside him.

The main hall, was a large space, it had no seats and most of the envoys had started talking to each other, in preparation of their first meeting. It was the first time in a millennia that so many krogan had been gathered in a single room and not killed each other. At the far end of the hall, there was an elevated stage, carved from stone and an elaborate seat placed at the center of it with two guards placed at either side. Wrex made his way between the crowd and climbed up the platform. He stood before the throne, gently brushing against the arms with his fingers. Craftsmanship like this had not been witnessed since the planet was radiation free.

The krogan leader snapped out of his daydream and turned to attend his gathered guests. _Brothers, _he shouted at the top of his lung, grabbing the attention of the assembled. _Today is a great day for every clan, for Tuchanka itself. It marks a new beginning, a bright future for the krogan. Through our unified efforts, we've procured a cure for the genophage, we are once more revered as heroes and ensured the continuation of our once dying species. Tell me brothers, is this not glorious? The clans collaborating has lifted us from the gutter to a new apex. And this is merely the first step in what we can-_

_Urdnot Wrex,_ called out a voice from the representatives, its owner taking a step forward as the other krogan subsided. _We have an urgent request for help from Palaven, _he demanded.

_Let those bastards sort through their own issues, _Wrex dismissed from his podium. _Who the hell are you, anyway?_

_Jorgal Kraug, _the krogan informed him. _There's a power struggle going on in Palaven, since we withdrew. Most of the galaxy is unaware and they took a chance by contacting us. We have an opportunity here, to shape another planet to Tuchanka's liking._

Wrex' nostrils flared and he jumped off the platform, charging in the midst of the assemblers. The krogan simply opened up a path for him, all the way to Jorgal Kraug. The leader of clan Urdnot smacked his head against the clan representative, knocking him down. _You want to fight the turians? Did you forget that it's exactly what brought the genophage on us in the first place? _he barked. _Your ways are old and outdated, Kraug. We've got our own problems to settle before we go half way across the galaxy. Remove this idiot and tell clan Jorgal to send a proper representative next time__, _the venerable krogan demanded. None amongst the gathered, however, seemed to move and even Kraug looked at Wrex with a smile.

_Your ways are the outdated ones, _he retorted, lifting himself up. _With the genophage cured, we are strong again. Soon, we will number in the billions and then we will be unstoppable. _

_Why are you still talking, fool! Your words can only bring about our destruction. I said, remove him, _Wrex spat. Kraug stood his ground, no one around him dared to drag him out. _What is this? _the krogan leader squinted his eyes, as if searching for something.

_Tuchanka demands blood. Krogans demand blood. It has always been the way, it will always be the way, _Kraug explained. _You are either with us, or against us._

The leader of clan Urdnot tried and contained his anger. He could fight Kraug down. He could fight another five or ten krogan down, maybe, his guards another so, but he couldn't take them all down. He snarled in frustration. _Then you've doomed us all. I will not be a part of this. Clan Urdnot withdraws, _he stated and headed out the Clanhold. Wrex and his guards all boarded their tomkahs and left.

_What happens now? _Grunt asked worried.

_We will retreat to the northern wastes. Clan Urdnot is strong, but not strong enough to take on all the other clans, _Wrex declared, then shook his head. _Such betrayal. I didn't see it coming. Those warmongers, _he spat. _First, we must get Bakara, _the krogan reasoned. The tankbread whelp nodded his head.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'**'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'* '*'*'*'*'*'*'**'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'**'*'*'* '*'*''*'**'*'*''**''**''*'*'**''**'*'*'*''**'*'*'* '*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

The dark haired woman waited patiently for the shuttle to arrive at the station's docking bay. Although her eyes betrayed no sense of anxiety or concern, her twitching hands did. She unruffled a certain part of her uniform that didn't need tampering in the first place, just to keep her hands occupied and her mind distracted, then resume her straight upstanding position, her hands tied behind her back. _That should keep them from fidgeting more, _she realized. To her back, two men in armor, assault rifles in their arms, faces covered behind metal plated helmets, nothing but a slit to allow for partial visibility. Uncertain of what to expect, Jana was comforted by their presence.

In the deathly silence of space, a lone shuttle following a steady course to whereabouts unknown, was making an advance towards an unregistered space station. The shuttle itself was unimpressive, very similar to a standard Alliance shuttle, only painted in the black, white and gold colours. The man at the helm was dressed in a similarly coloured uniform, the Cerberus logo emblazoned on its upper left chest. The pilot flew the shuttle alone in the tiny compartment, his back literally against the wall. Through the door behind him, there were two rows of seats, one on each wall of the shuttle, as the sides were occupied by the shuttle's hatches.

On one of the two rows, sat a dark skinned man. Once he might have been a great scientist. A benefactor to mankind, but he had become twisted with ambition. Willing to go to great lengths to achieve his goals, regardless of cost. Those who knew him, called him Director and he was a mad man to be reckoned with. He had been part of many scientific Cerberus projects, many of which had ended with catastrophic consequences, however, not before yielding some astounding results. It was why the black ops group still held him in high standing. It was also why Jana was shivering in her boots.

The small ship finally docked on its destination, the latches on the door opening up with a loud hiss. The dark skinned man walked out, his uniform neat and tidy, a visor obscuring his eyes from the greeting committee. _Welcome, Director, _Jana saluted him.

_It is a pleasure to be here, _he admitted, his voice deep and commanding. _But we shouldn't tally. There is much to discuss._

_Of course,_ the brunette agreed and prompted him inside the station, with a motion of her hand.

The Director followed her prompt and went inside. The two went down corridor after corridor, up elevators, descended stairs, until they finally reached a briefing room. Comfortable armchairs were fitted around a rectangular table. The table itself was cut in the middle, in favor of a holographic projector that was currently portraying a schematic of the facility they were currently in.

_How have we fared since the Illusive Man's death? _he inquired, settling himself down on a chair.

_Most of our soldiers were modified with Reaper tech. When the crucible fired its ray, most of them perished. Some survived, though severely handicapped, but a few managed unscathed. Most of our ships are in prime condition, though understaffed, _she filled him in.

_Any chance we'll get some disenchanted Alliance personnel any time soon? _the director asked for the woman's estimate.

_The Reaper war cost was grave for the Alliance. Many of their soldiers died in their last stand, before the crucible fired. However, of the ones remaining, there was a surge of devotion to their cause, the Alliance's cause. We do not expect any new recruits. With Sanctuary destroyed, we have no training facility. Former operative Lawson's activities have also dampened out attempts at growth for our organization, _Jana relayed the depressing picture of Cerberus' current status to the scientist.

_So how do you propose we balance out? _the black man quizzed her.

_Send a specialized task squad to take out operative Lawson, stop us from bleeding, then lease our ships to the alliance. They are expecting an influx of personnel, after the risen morale from winning the war. Helps us fund our projects, then wait and hire any alliance rejects, hardwire them into obedient Cerberus troops, take our ships back and reestablish our hold, _the brunette suggested. She had clearly thought this through and in advance.

_And where do we find this specialized task force to take out operative Lawson? _the Director's line of questioning seemed endless.

_We still have enough phantoms to comprise an infiltrator group. Reinforce them with a centurion, for tactical appraisal and a nemesis or a dragoon for back up. She will be overwhelmed, _ Jana estimated.

_I don't think sending such a large force traipsing through the Citadel would be a good thing, just so we can reach our former colleague, _the man argued. _C-Sec has the place locked down a lot tighter, after the coup. Now that most sections are closed, after the Crucible incident, the area in which we could operate is too confined._

_What do you suggest, then, _the brunette requested.

_We send in a single individual. Highly trained, very effective. Arouses less suspicion, gets the job done more, _he paused and looked somewhere up and towards the left, then returned his gaze to the woman with a smile. _Discreetly, _he concluded.

Jana rolled her eyes. The man was clearly obsessed with this idea, as it wasn't the first time he had requested a certain "reacquisition". _We've been through this before, Director. It isn't easy getting to her. Last time we tried, ended in a catastrophic failure._

_Ah, but this time she has a weakness,_ the scientist countermanded. _She has let herself get attached. We can exploit that. Give your troops to me and a small transport ship and I'll get you troops and a weapon more powerful than you can imagine. _

The woman sighed. If it worked, it worked and if it failed, then she would be rid of this unsettling man and his ludicrous experiments. _You get one chance at this, Director. Fail and it will be your last._


	14. Chapter 14

_The Threat That Looms Ahead: Chapter 13: Training in Session_

Grissom academy covered a large array of training facilities. Combat, electronics, software and mechanical engineering, even biotics could follow courses to train and expand their abilities. There was a special room designed for people like them, although its general appearance signified no such thing. It was large, circular, tall and empty. No elaborate markings, no commemorative plates, no adornments. That day, it's occupants numbered a single individual. Her face was contorted. She had to work and place a lot of equipment she had previously been unfamiliar with. A teacher herself, there were still things she needed to learn. A biotic's work was never done. She stripped out of her clothes and neatly folded the final article before approaching a monitor, with a holographic keypad attached to it, at a far wall. As she fiddled with the keys, the monitor flickered to life, bringing up a live feed. The visage of an asari appeared, the justicar crown adorning her forehead, soul piercing cold blue eyes and a face that would even make the cheerleader jealous.

_Hey, glad you could make it, _Jack greeted her.

_It isn't often you seek counseling, _Samara reminded her. _And I admit I have missed our little sparring sessions. _The asari gave the human a look, from top to bottom. _Must you be undressed to do this? _a look of slight discomfort settled on her face, her lower lip curling.

The tattooed woman took a few steps back, sitting down at the center of the room, her legs crossed. _Clothes constrict me. I need freedom of movement. Besides, it's not like you've never seen a naked female before or I've got something that you don't, battletits._

_Actually, you do,_ the justicar clarified. _Which makes the whole experience ... unsettling, _she explained.

_If you put it like that, _Jack started, _then suck it up. _Samara pursed her lips together. _Alright, then, _the human continued, clasping her hands and rubbing them together._ Biotic inhibitors. Know anything about them?_

_I've had to fight my share of criminals equipped with inhibitors, _the asari explained. _There are two types; chemical and electronic. The chemical one is that syringe you have over there. _Jack's hand went for the instrument Samara referred to. It was a thick, metallic tube with a retractable, long, spike like needle attached to one end. _It is usually injected by the base of the neck, near the shoulder. If not careful, the puncture could lead to death._

_Looks painful, _the human retorted. _I've been stabbed with these before. Hurts worse than it looks._

_Your biotics are based on the element zero nodules inside you and its reaction to your nervous system and musculature, _the asari explained._ Flexing of the muscles sends electric currents through your nerves, all the way up to your brain. In layman's terms,_ the justicar clarified. _When that electric current reacts to the eezo, it projects the mass effect field, according to your movements and your amp. The chemicals inside that syringe nullifiy the effects of element zero, for a time. Depending on the individual, it could be anything from hours to days._

_So how do I counter it?_ Jack wondered.

_You don't, _Samara dismissed with a shake of her head. _The inhibitor must run its course. You can, however, accelerate the time in which it burns out.  
_

_And how do I do that? _the human inquired.

_You neutralize it. The more you try to trigger your biotics, the more eezo tries to react, the more it reacts, the more the inhibitor becomes neutralized. The best way is for small bursts of biotics, like emanating a pulse. Could be triggered by your heartbeat, or a stronger concentrated effort, for a better effect. The short bursts ensure an increase of inhibitor neutralization, while conserving your energy. As a drawback, it is a slow process, _the asari veteran elaborated.

_That's great. Suppose I forgot my cookies in the oven and I'm running out of time. What then? _Zero quizzed.

_A long continuous burst drains the inhibitor fast. Spiking causes a larger portion of the chemical to be neutralized. However, I do not recommend it. It is strenuous and may leave you incapacitated, thus open to retaliation._

_Then I'll try the hard way,_ Jack said, before stabbing herself at the back of her neck with the needle. She immediately regretted her eagerness. _Ah, shit! _she mumbled, barely able to draw a breath, numbed from the pain.

Samara's eyes opened wide at the sight of it, her pupils dilating and contracting_. Jack! _She screamed, her voice mired with concern. The female human from beyond her monitor seemed to wobble, before pulling the prick out of her back, as she threw it away, then shifted for a moment, holding her head. _Speak to me, _she prompted, frantic.

_I'm OK, I'm just feeling lightheaded, _Zero said, trying to compose herself.

_I warned you, a puncture like that can be lethal! What were you thinking? _the asari demanded.

_That I should get it over with as fast as possible, _she answered plainly. _I think this is making me high, _she blinked a few times. _I'm seeing double._

The justicar squinted her eyes, as if she was trying to see something, then pulled back from the monitor. _Did you inject the entire syringe?_

_Yeah,_ _why? _Jack wondered.

_Because you just OD'd yourself. You need to start neutralizing the inhibitor. It could permanently drain your powers. _Even as she relayed the bad news, the veteran maintained her serene, calm tone. _It will also make you blind and kill you in less than a minute._

_And you're only telling me this now?_ Zero snapped, clenching her fists.

_I didn't expect you to act so impulsive, _Samara admitted, raising an eyebrow.

_How long have you known me? _the human asked in her defense, shrugging.

_In hindsight, I should have seen it coming, _the justicar realized her miscalculation and blamed herself. _However, you should be fine if you utilize your biotics. You have been through this before and did just fine._

_I already am uti ... ulti ...using my biotics,_ she replied, her face turning a bright red from the effort. _Wait, what do you mean I've been through this before?_

_Purgatory,_ Samara reminded her.

_How did you, _the human paused. _Oh, yeah. The mind meld. I'm still pissed about that one. _The woman's skin tone started turning a deep shade of purple from the strain. She cocked her head up. _Someone turn off the lights?_

_I suggest you hurry,_ the asari recommended, sweat forming over her brow.

_Aw, shit, _Jack cursed herself. Although she couldn't see it, a flicker of lightning appeared on her little finger.

_Jack, it's working, _the justicar exclaimed, trying to encourage her.

_It is? Hey, I can see something. Still blurry, though, _Zero informed her, eyes squinting.

_Keep going. How are you feeling? _anxiety becoming evident in her voice, Samara leaned forward, her eyes jumping around, trying to find the next flicker.

Jack huffed. _I think I'm about to pop a blood vessel, but if I give up, I'm probably gonna die. Other than that, I'm having a wonderful time. _Her face turned black and blue, but bolts were going off all around her, some bouncing off the floor. She allowed herself to take a few breaths. _I can see straight again, _she smiled.

A thud was heard over the monitor, as the justicar slumped back into her seat, heaving a deep sigh. _It's done. You can relax now, Jack. _No reply came from the other side. _Jack? _she jumped back up from her chair, hands slamming next to her key pad. The human biotic was laying down, head first on the cold, metallic floor, a light wheezing coming from her. Samara settled herself back on her chair and crossed her legs, then she did something she never thought she would again; she smiled. _You have twenty minutes, _she informed Zero. _Then, we'll use the amp disruptor._

Zero rolled her eyes towards the monitor with greater effort than she had originally anticipated, then closed her lids and decided to take a nap. Still wheezing and too tired to move, she decided she actually liked sleeping in a pool of her own drool.

*'*'*'*'*'*''*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*''*'*'**'*'*'*'*'*''*' *'**'*''*'**''*'*'*'**''**''*'*'*'*'*'**''*'*'*'** '*''*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'**''**'*'*'*'*'*''*'**''*

*_I searched around the ME wiki and found nothing on biotic inhibitors. Jack mentioned their existence when she explained how the guards got the drop on her in Purgatory, the Blue Suns space prison and Mordin also mentioned it when instructing Shepard what to be careful of, during sexual intercourse with her. BioWare provides no definition either. So, basically, I'm making this shit up as I go. If you have any info on why this is in contrast to the canon or if you have any information as to what an actual biotic inhibitor is in the ME universe, feel free to share._


	15. Chapter 15

_The Threat That Looms Ahead: Chapter 14: The Siege of Cipritine _

Victus had been working hard on reestablishing a viable Palaven for everyone. The war had left the turian homeworld in shambles. The biggest part of the planet was decimated by Reaper fire from orbit. Breathing had become a dangerous sport as dust, smoke and all sorts of noxious vapors had filled the atmosphere. The primarch's first order of business to make the planet hospitable again, then they could focus on rebuilding. In his effort to restore some semblance of hospitable living conditions, he had neglected an apparently infinitesimal threat; a rogue cabal. Now, he was paying the price.

The capital of Palaven was burning. The fires of war had never really faded from it. What the Reapers had spared, the turians seemed intent to finish themselves. Primarch Victus watched from the mayhem behind the reinforced walls of the hierarchy's main building. His advisers pleaded him to leave, but he was adamant. He would not leave Palaven's seat of power to some eezo pumped freak of nature, just because he became disillusioned with the established political structure. With air support on its way, it was only a matter of time before this little revolt was drowned in the blood of the insolent. It was as regrettable as it was necessary, he had realized.

Soldiers flooded the streets, armored vehicles fired against military and civilian targets at will, people ran scared for their lives. It was as if the nightmare had never ended. The only thing that was different, was the enemy. Much more familiar than the reaper abominations, but more disturbing due to the fact that at a time like this, a turian would raise a weapon against his brother. Families ran and got shot down, people hid and were executed, no place felt safe. This wasn't a war, it was cleansing, a genocide. A massacre.

Just outside Cipritine, atop of a hill, the rogue biotic they called Kabalim surveyed the battle. He was not one to shy away from the death and destruction, but the continued war effort required he survive this as intact as possible. So instead of decimating his brethren, he simply instructed their demise and watched from a distance. The Kabalim spotted one of his trusted lieutenants climb up to his location.

_Kabalim, _he shouted, winded. _The hierarchy has brought in air support, _he informed him.

_Are your krogan in place, Kraug? _The rogue biotic requested of the krogan behind him.

His headplate was cracked in several places, a scar ran across his neck and more than a few teeth had been chipped or broken. In spite of its years, his armor gleamed a radiant silver. Kraug wasn't that old for a krogan, but he was ambitious and a veteran of many battles. _That they are, turian, _he acknowledged with a nod.

_Good. Then it's time we send them out. You know what to do, lieutenant, _the Kabalim prompted. The other turian simply saluted and went back into the fray.

Kraug didn't think much of this particular turian. He acted like he was insane. Obsessed with destruction for the shake of it. There would be no glory in fighting for him, just pointless bloodshed for the fun of it. _What we want, we take, _the one they called Kabalim had told him. What was that exactly? Power? Superiority? Extinction of other species? He didn't have a clear plan. It looked more like he was aiming for the annihilation of all sentient life, if anything. Didn't seem to care whether it was korgan, human, asari or turian that stood in his way. However, he had to admit that, for a man with such a vague cause, he was very driven. For now, Kraug figured, it was best to stay on his good side, until he could utilize his own plan of action.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*''**''*'*'*'*'*'*'*'* '*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'* '*'**'*'*'*'*'*'*'*''**'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*''**'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

The skies over Cipritine had flooded with planes, bombers and carriers. They bombed enemy vehicles, the planes shot down troops and offered fire support for the retreating soldiers of the hierarchy and the carriers transported civilians to safety. It was a much needed, valuable help for the grounds troops that were finding themselves overwhelmed. Adrien Victus looked pleased at the results. Aerial firepower still reigned supreme in the battlefields and it had turned this battle around for him. Things, however, were about to take a turn for the worse.

Krogan soldiers armed with rocket launchers came out of the buildings, on the rooftops, at the windows, on the balconies. A barrage of fire struck out, hitting the turian aircrafts. They came crashing down on the ground, against building, even each other. The primarch stared in awe, at the strategy his adversary had applied against him. At the same time, he cursed the krogan for their treason.

_Where the hell is Urdnot Wrex? Why have the krogan joined forces with our enemy? _Adrien demanded.

_We haven't heard a word, but we will try to get some answers for you, Primarch. For now, I suggest we evacuate. We have lost this battle, _one of his advisers recommended.

_Leave Cipritine, _Victus lamented. He stood up and slammed his fist on the table in front of his seat. _I hate admitting defeat, _he said as he lowered his head and shook around, _but it looks like we have no choice. I've been outmaneuvered. Relied too much on air support. _He took a few steps back. _How the hell do you sneak in a krogan army with heavy weapons inside your own Capital? How can you miss this?_

_Inside help?_ another if the advisers offered.

_So we have traitors amongst us now, as well? _Adrian proclaimed in disbelief. _We need to send out word to our allies._

_We can't, _one of the soldiers posted on the coms of the hierarchy HQ notified. _We've lost communications. Sir, they're broadcasting to the orbiting fleet. They're going to bomb Cirpitine._

_What?_ Adrien shouted terrified.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*''*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'* '*'*'*'*'*'**''**'*'*'*''**'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'** '*'*'*'*'*'**'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

_Now this is a view I can enjoy, _Kraug rejoiced at the sight of the crushing massive aircrafts that patrolled over the capital.

_I'm thrilled you approve, Jorgal, _the Kabalim mocked. _None of this would have been possible without the krogan's potential for destruction. _The emissary of clan Jorgal sneered at the turian's remark. He didn't like where he was going with this. _I suppose a reward is in order. _With a lightning fast move, the turian brought his pistol to the krogan's face and fired. Kraug stumbled back a few steps, then drew his shotgun. He was bleeding, he was in pain and he was furious. That still didn't help keep the world into focus. He felt something slapping away at his hand and something slamming into his abdomen, knocking him down. Talons, flashing a brilliant blue, dug deep inside his belly as he laid on his back. Kraug started gargling his own blood, struggling to raise his shotgun. The Kabalim knocked it out of his grasp. _You should be thankful I'm killing you now. We'll soon go after your kind as well, _he warned.

Static went through the turian's headpiece, making him cringe for a moment. _Kabalim, _a voice came through. _We've secured communication_ _with the fleet. They're under our command now. What are your orders?_

_Have them level the city and pull out our troops,_ the rogue biotic ordered.

_And the krogan? _the voice in his ear buzzed.

_Let them have their fun before they die. They are of no use to us anymore, _he proclaimed, then returned his attention to the krogan that laid at his feet. If Kraug was lucid, he didn't show it. Instead he just rolled his head around, still choking in his own blood. _You won't die yet, krogan. Your healing prowess will keep you alive long enough to watch the death of your brethren on this planet. Just so you know, this will happen on Tuchanka as well, soon._

His threat delivered, his promise made, the turian walked away from the site. Soon, Cipritine was nothing more than a cloud of noxious vapor, floating over a crater.


	16. Chapter 16

_The Threat That Looms Ahead: Chapter 15: Freaking Out_

_Dammit, Prangley, never, ever tell me you can't get it up, you hear me?_ Jack barked at the young ensign.

_I'm doing my best, ma'am! I just can't get it to lift, _he tried apologizing.

_It's just one crate, Jason! You can do it, _a fair skinned woman cheered him on.

_Rodriguez, the last thing I want to think, next to Prangley not getting it up, is you giving him a hand, _her teacher exasperated.

_Is this how class always goes with you? _the gathered group of biotics heard a voice coming from behind them.

The students and their teacher turned around to see a blond woman dressed in alliance blue, as opposed to the crimson uniforms most of Jack's students wore. _Hey snowflake, what can I do for you? _Zero greeted her.

_You've got a visitor, _Kahlee informed her.

_Yeah? Well, they'll just have to wait. I'm in the middle of class and, _she tried to explain.

_I wouldn't keep this one waiting, _the alliance official prompted her.

_Who the, _Jack started, her eyebrows contorted, then cocked up._ He's here? Already? _The blonde confirmed with a nod. _Alright, ladies, dismissed for today. _The students began to disperse amidst cheers. _Not you, Prangley! You don't get to go until I see footage of that crate flying._

_I'm gonna be here all day,_ the ensign complained.

_Then get it up, _she prompted. _No, Rodriguez, you can't give him a hand, _she reacted preemptively.

_I wasn't going to, _she tried, but Jack stopped her with a finger._ Fine, I'll just pretend I was._

Then the famed biotic turned to look at the blonde lieutenant behind her. _What? _Kahlee wondered, with a suspicious look. _Oh, no, I'm fine. It's been two months since the news about David and, frankly, I'm relieved Shepard is alive. Can you imagine the two of us crying on each others shoulder over our lost boyfriends__? Cringe_ _worthy,_ she explained, without even a word from Zero. Deep down, the alliance officer found it even more disturbing that she had just communicated with her in a deeper level than she had previously thought possible.

Jack grabbed her by the shoulders. _Where did you send him? _the biotic shook her.

_I sent him to your room, _she stammered.

Without so much as a word, Zero dashed out and traversed the width and breadth of Grissom till she made it to her quarters. People who tried to get her attention where either shoved away or acquainted with her middle finger. Though lovely it surely was, most weren't that thrilled with the introduction.

_The square root of 912.04 is, _a bald man started, seemingly too dedicated to his ramblings to even notice her passing him by.

_30.2, David! Hasn't changed since yesterday, _Jack barked, somewhat slowing down her pace. She was nearing her destination.

The door to her quarters opened up to a man seated at her desk. He wore a brown leather jacket over a grey shirt, a pair of jeans and a pair of black military boots underneath. The monitor was playing a recording of a couple engaged in sexual intercourse. The specter wasn't particularly fond of the spectacle, but he found it difficult to look away.

_Shepard, _she announced entering the room, the door shutting behind her.

The captain finally found the will to turn around and face her, a disappointed look nestled on him. He pointed at the screen. _That's us. Having sex._

_Really?_ Jack cocked her head. _I hadn't noticed._

_That's the same recording you were watching the other day at Flux, _he accused her. _And now its stored in your terminal. _The captain sighed. _Are there more of these?_

The female biotic motioned her hand and locked the door to her closet. _Nope, _she answered in a way that left Shepard unconvinced.

_How did you get this, anyway? _he asked, throwing his hands around.

_I got it from a little bluebird, _she admitted.

Shepard's eyes contorted and looked at her with a questioning look. _Garrus?_

_What? No! Why would Garrus be spying on you? Perv would probably just ask to join in, instead, _Jack mumbled.

_You keep calling him 'bird' and he's got those blue markings, I figured, _the specter defended his reasoning.

_OK, just Blue, then, _Zero clarified.

_Oh, right. Liara, _he realized. _Oh God, _he exclaimed, cupping his face with his hands. _She's probably put cameras in the shower as well._

_We didn't do it in the shower,_ Jack's eyebrows contorted as she tried to remember.

_I got lonely, _the specter threw his hands up, exasperated. The biotic looked at him quizzically, then, once realization hit her, she burst out laughing. _It's not funny, Jack. She's been invading my privacy for over a month now. Not only that, you knew about it. Apparently from the get go and didn't even say a word. How am I supposed to react to all this?_

Zero straightened herself up. _Do you think I care if anyone is watching us, dumbass? _her voice changing to a deeper, sultrier tone. _Blue and the cheerleader can look all they want, _she started pacing provocatively towards the specter, _as long as they know you belong to me. And when they see how I take you, _she said as she climbed on his lap, _those bitches know they don't stand a chance._ Forcefully, Jack pulled his head back and planted her lips on his, their tongues entwining. _So how about you show me just how lonely you got? _she prompted as her hand found its way under his jeans.

The specter simply stared at her in a daze. Then something clicked in his head and proceeded to shake him out of his daydream. _Wait, did you just say Miranda is involved too? _The woman bit her lower lip and tried to give him the most innocent look she could muster. _Unbelievable, _Shepard exhaled, knocking his head back.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*''**''*'*'*'*'*'*'*'* '*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'* '*'**'*'*'*'*'*'*'*''**'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*''**'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Cheerful laughter and friendly teases echoed through the cafeteria. Most of the personnel that would usually gather there were too busy with their courses and studies and never really made the place feel homely. That changed when Jack and her kids arrived. Since then, every day was turning out to be an adventure. They were loud and rowdy and, occasionally, messy. There was something different with the bunch on that day, though. A man much older than the rest in the group had joined them. He had, on and off, tried to get the teacher's attention. Sometimes with a kiss, or with an arm around her, which she just shrugged off in her over exaggerated reenactments. In the end he would have settled with just holding her hand, but she jerked even that away from him. Shepard wasn't feeling like he was connecting with her at all, in spite of traversing half a galaxy to get to her. Instead, he merely felt intrusive.

_And then Reynolds throws two singularities at the three brutes, one drawing them in clockwise, the other counter clockwise, _Jack retold the story. _So they start slamming into each other and their armor is tearing up._

_Wait, that wasn't me,_ a younger man with a mohawk intervened.

The tattooed woman looked at him, quizzically. _What? Of course it was you, Reynolds!_

_No, no, no,_ he insisted. _That was Sipowicz, _he insisted.

_Sipowicz? _Jack snapped, turning to face the youngest of the bunch. He had long black hair and a boyish face, a vast contrast to Reynold's scarred one, since a fight he got into, against a marauder. _Since when did you turn so badass? _Zero asked.

The boy looked around, as if someone would give him the answer. _S-since I b-banged your mom? _he hesitated.

His teacher looked at him stunned, then reeled back and started laughing. After a short while, she was calm enough to speak again. _So that puts Diaz officially as the biggest wimp on the team._

_I'm not a wimp, _a dark skinned girl with shoulder length hair complained. _I'm just cautious,_ she defended herself.

_Whatever, Diaz. At least I ripped the head off a husk, _Rodriguez proclaimed proudly. Diaz threw a spoonful of gravy from her tray at her fellow student, who dodged it effortlessly. _You're gonna have to do better than that, if you, _she tried to mock, but got interrupted by something moist hitting the back of her neck. Only then did she notice that the dark skinned girl across her, had a hand that flickered blue.

Jack jumped at the chance to cause some mayhem. She climbed up on the table, kicking her food tray over. _Food fight, _she cried and her students really needed no further prompting.

Shepard decided to sit this one out, hiding under the table while food flew around the room. The jacket had cost him a pretty credit, after all. _Great, _he told himself. _I just committed career suicide to live__ with a 12 year old._

_*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*''*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'* '*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*''*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'**''**'*'*''*'**'*'*'*'*'*''*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'**'* '*_

He hadn't realized how he got in this situation, but with the woman he was involved, this was starting to become a regular occurrence. The specter had found himself standing in the middle of Jack's quarters, completely naked, simply staring at her. She had her legs crossed, an elbow on her knee and her chin nestled on the palm of her hand. She was troubled by the sight in front of her.

_I admit, I thought you'd be a little bit happier, _she commented on his limp manhood.

_Yeah. I don't think this is gonna work, _he shook his hands at the wrist, resigning to it.

_I know how to get it up, _Zero offered, getting on her knees and taking him in. In spite of her skillful tongue, the reaction came back negative. She decided to try harder, swallowing him even deeper, then decided giving it a little _jolt_, as her oral cavity flashed blue. In spite of him shaking wildly to the sensation, it didn't seem to have any a more positive effect. Frustrated, she withdrew from him. _What the fuck, Shepard? Did you break it while I was gone?_

_It's not broken,_ he argued. _I just, _he sighed, frustrated. _I can't do it while he's in the room._

Zero looked around, half expecting to see someone standing right next to her, by the way Shepard pointed to her left. All she saw was a varren, curled up on a rug. _Who? Eezo? He's just sleeping._

_No, Jack, _he dismissed with a shake of his head. _His eyes are open. He's staring at me. He knows._

And then she wondered if she was the one that was really paranoid between the two. She pinched the ridge of her nose. _Eezo, _she called out and the creature jumped up with a bark, at the sound of its name. _Go eat Prangley's homework. Or something, _she ordered. The varren went for the door, waited patiently for a moment, before it opened and then walked out. _Now, then. Where were we?_ Jack tried to get back to business.

_Listen, maybe we should postpone this for later, _he objected. _I'm really not in the mood right now._

_I can fix that,_ she prompted, as she leaned provocatively forward, the fingers of both her hands running down his back, groping his behind, before settling between the cheeks.

_Wow, wow, wow, _Shepard shouted, taking a few steps back. _What the hell, Jack?_

_What the hell, Jack, what?_ she returned with a cry of her own.

_You don't just go there, _he scolded her. _Not without warning. I mean, _he slapped his forehead and paced about. _You're not supposed to do that!_

_Yeah, and you're not supposed to shoot people, but you do it anyway, _Zero defended her actions.

_What does that have to do with anything? _Shepard failed to see her reasoning. _Besides, I don't shoot people. I only shoot criminals, _he explained.

_Well, your ass could be a criminal, _Jack whimpered, as she followed her infallible train of thought.

The specter blinked a couple of times. Then realized that the woman in front of him was quite possibly talking nonsense. _How can my ass, _he stopped himself, realizing he was screaming and making a fool of himself. So he settled himself down, cleared his throat and tried that in a more contained fashion. _How can my ass be a criminal?_

_It's criminal that it's confined under your uniform most of the time, _she stuttered, fumbling for an explanation.

_But that would only make me the criminal for concealing it and I can't believe I'm trying to make sense of all this, _he realized, grabbing his clothes.

_Did I ruin the mood? _she asked calmly, concerned at his reaction.

_Yes! Yes, you ruined the mood, _he snapped, putting his jeans on. Shepard took a few breaths to calm himself down. _Look, I'm sorry. I'm just jumpy, I guess. I'll go for a little walk and I'll be back as soon as I've cooled off, okay?_

Jack simply watched as he walked out of her room. When the door opened, the varren returned back in, a chewed up datapad in its mouth, that it happily dropped in her lap, wagging its little tail in excitement. _That's a good boy, _she commended Eezo, stroking his head.

_*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*''*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'* '*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*''*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'**''**'*'*''*'**'*'*'*'*'*''*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'**'* '*_


	17. Chapter 17

_The Threat That Looms Ahead: Chapter 16: Caught By Surprise _

The captain spent most of his time in Grissom, in a relative seclusion. While he did participate in the tutelage of Jack's students, his teachings were dry and uninvolved, usually resembling more a preaching, rather than a lesson. As far as the biotic herself, he dared not face her. He went out of his way to make sure their eyes wouldn't meet, he didn't address her directly and once the classes were over, he confined himself in his quarters, which he later locked. While this had not deterred Zero in the past, their relationship had past beyond physical obstacles, so when she found the lock, she interpreted the message quite differently. She was going to give him the time and space he needed to adjust. And to forgive her. Although she wasn't quite sure what it was that she had done, but if the boyscout was angry at something, she figured it was probably her doing.

When he wasn't cutting himself off from the rest of the world, Shepard simply stood and watched the emptiness of space outside. There were plenty of windows like that placed all around the space station and one in particular had become one of the specter's favorite spots. The people that saw him, simply couldn't figure why he'd spend so much time looking at the vast darkness of space. There was no nearby nebula, no planet, moon, or star orbiting nearby. Still, he seemed content, at least, to stare at apparent nothingness. So caught up in his stargazing was he, this particular time, that he had failed to catch the footsteps approaching from behind him.

_Captain, _a soft feminine voice was heard. _Is everything alright? _she asked, as she appeared at the corner of Shepard's peripheral vision, a blonde woman in an alliance uniform.

_I'm not sure, _he replied, pushing himself up from the railing he was supporting himself. _But I don't think so, _he heaved a sigh. _What can I do for you, lieutenant Sanders? _he asked, turning to face her.

_There's not much you can do for me, _she admitted._ But seeing as how you're the one that came back alive from the Crucible, I was hoping maybe you could do something for Jack.  
__  
_The captain coughed a laugh. _I was hoping that as well, but I'm not sure what am I supposed to do, _he shook his head.

_You know, last time you were here, it took a Cerberus invasion to get one of you off the other for five seconds, _she joked and the specter chuckled a response. _And don't get me wrong, _she rose her hands defensively, _while I do appreciate the fact that there's no live sex at every turn, for the sake of the students, I wasn't expecting this either._

_That makes two of us,_ he admitted. _I thought coming here would be the right thing to do, _he pursed his lips. _I'm not so sure anymore, _he returned to his stargazing.

_What changed your mind? _Kahlee wondered.

Shepard shrugged. _She's got a life of her own here. People that love her, that respect her. Students that feed off of her experiences and knowledge. The only thing that seems to not have a place here, is me. I spent five minutes with her and the kids and I felt like I was intruding. She's not the same person as when I first met her. She's changed, matured. I guess part of me finds that intimidating, _he realized.

_ You find that intimidating, _she repeated, word for word.

_Yes, _he stuck by his words.

_I'm sorry, you're Shepard, right? _the blonde lieutenant looked at him, with quizzical, squinted eyes. _The man that confronted the Reapers? Stared down Saren? Stopped the collectors? _she retold his exploits. _And you're telling me you find a small, angry woman, that settled down, to be intimidating._

_Taking someone down is easy. Frightful at first, but after a while, when the kills pile up, you grow numb to it, _the war veteran elaborated. _No matter the enemy, you just put them down your sights and shoot. If you shoot long enough, then everything goes down, no exception. _His grip on the rail grew tighter. _But when it's about coming to terms with someone, it's much harder. You can't shoot down what another person is, how he or she feels. You have to take it into consideration. I don't want to pressure her. I just want to do right, _he tried to explain.

_And you think this is doing her right? _Sanders asked, even more perplexed.

_I'm sorry? _the specter asked, not really following through.

_Ignoring her, avoiding her, not talking to her, not even taking the time to explain all this to her, this is doing right? And she won't perceive your alienation from her as her fault, in any way, whatsoever, _she wondered.

Shepard put up a small smirk. _Well, when you put it like that, I sound like a gigantic idiot, _he joked. _But you're right. I need to get this straight. _He walked away from the railing and the relaxing view of space, ready to head to Jack's quarters. _You know, _he said, stopping for a moment, _Anderson asked that Jack and I look after you, now that he's gone._ The specter nodded with a not so complacent look on his face. _Bang up job, _he admitted. Seemingly out of nowhere, soldiers started going past them, flooding the walkway they were on. The captain grabbed one by the shoulder. _Hey, what's going on? Are we under attack?_

_Us? No, _the soldier dismissed with a shake of his head, slowly retreating, _but the Citadel is. Every alliance ship is to report to the Sol system immediately.  
_  
The decorated war hero turned to look at the lieutenant. _Don't leave now. At lest talk to her first, _she pleaded.

_There's no time, _he made a motion with his hand. _Tell her, _he stammered. _No, don't tell her anything yet. I'll do it when I get back, _he settled. Sanders nodded reluctantly. _I should go, _he prompted and rushed after the marines.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*''**''*'*'*'*'*'*'* '*'*'*'*'*'**''*'*'**'*''**'*'*'*'*''**''*'*'*'*'* *''**'*'*'*'*'*'*''*'*'*'*'**''**'*''*'*'**''*'*'* '*'*'**'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

The soft blue light emanated from the aquarium, penetrating the darkness that enveloped the room. The accommodations had served a purpose, in earlier times. To provide refuge to the weary commander of the ship, in the darker days of his struggle. But now he was gone and ownership of 'The Loft', as it was musingly dubbed, had passed to the hands of a very different individual. The second human specter. Her normally white negligee shone a shade of cyan as she stood against the tank. It was hooked on her shoulders, by a pair of lace suspenders that merged seamlessly with the unadorned white silk that comprised the rest of her garment. It was simple, practical and feminine. A perfect match for the female soldier.

She stared into the tank, at the lone occupant and devoted swimmer. The little creature traversed the length of the glass container, time after time, seemingly tireless, devoted, exhilarated. Ashley wondered what was the driving force behind it, what went on in its little head. Then she felt the brush of rough fingers on her back, pushing her hair away and lips touching the back of her neck. A kiss that sent a shiver through her, her mouth forming a smirk. _You shouldn't be up at this hour, _the manly voice told her. _Not after a night with me, at least._

The woman kept her gaze focused on the single fish, still going strong, in the aquarium. _I couldn't sleep. So I just thought I'd check on my new friend._

_You found a name for him yet?_ the bulky marine wondered.

_I was thinking of calling him Sir Swimsalot, _she mused and the man behind her chuckled. Then, she turned around and looked at him. _But now I'm thinking of calling him James._

_James? _the man wondered. _Why James?_

_Because, _she started, _he reminds me of you. He is very energetic, _she teased.

_Oh, yeah? _the man smirked back. _Maybe we can take this to bed, see which one of us tires first?_

The specter looked at the bed, its sheets torn, the pillows ripped opened, feathers littering everything. _I should probably go a bit more easy on you next time, _she realized. _Unless __spending our entire budget on bedroom supplies is a good thing._

_I can't help it,_ Vega defended himself, as he placed a finger under her chin, guiding her eyes to meet his. _You excite me, lola. _Ashley bit her lower lip, feeling another shiver all over her body, her hair standing on end.

_Pst, commander, _came a whispering, drawling voice over the comm. _Are you awake? _it asked.

The female specter sighed. _What is it, Joker? Are you drunk again? I'm not giving you a handy. It's not my duty, as your commander, to satisfy your needs._

_No, I, _he started only to drift off. _How drunk was I, after the Purgatory party?_

_Real drunk, buddy, _the marine continued, where his mate left off. _So, what's up?_

_I'm getting reports from C-Sec and Alliance HQ. Something big happened on Palaven. Krogan took down airships, Adrien Victus was chased away from the seat of the hierarchy and some new guy, called Kabalim, is said to call the shots, _he explained. _I'm also picking up increased activity coming from the Charon relay. All signatures are Turian._

The marine and his commander exchanged worried looks for a while. He nodded in agreement as the woman pursed her lips. _Sound the alarm, _she ordered. _Have everyone man their battle stations, tell Cortez to prep the gear. And I want Tali and that thing to give me a report on EDI's repairs, _she said getting out of her sleeping attire and donning her first layer of mesh to wear under her armor.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*''*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'* '*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'**''*'* '*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

The music banged loud over the speakers. The inked woman sat on her bed, knees up to her chin, legs crossed at the ankles, her clothes tossed about the room. The usually lively varren stood disapprovingly next to her, its head resting on the mattress. The creature whimpered at her. _Yeah, I guess I did piss him off bad, this time, _the woman admitted. Eezo tilted his head to the side. _No, tearing his clothes was worse, _she sounded troubled. The once feral pet let out a loud bark. _I told him that was just an orgasm. _Skeptical, she turned around and faced the varren. _So what are you saying? There's something else? _he barked twice in response. _Alright, _she said, getting up. _It's about time I went and talked to that dumbass. _Jack got herself dressed and locked the door to her room on the way out. Shepard's quarters were positioned quite a ways away from hers. She steeled herself, during her walk, going over, in her head, the things she would say to him, once she'd see him. She also conceded that this was pointless as she'd sooner break down in tears, just as she saw him, rather than actually chew him out. The fucking boyscout had made her soft. Too soft.

It was the third, maybe fourth walkway that she had passed and nobody was in sight for seemingly ever. She wondered were everybody had gone. Grissom wasn't that populated, but she wasn't accustomed to seeing it this empty either. She kept on her march, rotating 360° around herself, at a slower pace, before resuming her walk. Past the walkway she came to a corridor, a feminine figure, suited in black and white armor, carrying a sword, patrolled the premise. Jack noticed the yellow Cerberus logo on her chest. _What the fuck? _she wondered, as the woman seemed to register her presence. Zero turned on her heel and decided to go the other way. She was halfway across the path that had led her there in the first place, when a second woman, similarly equipped, landed in front of her. _The hell did you come from? _the biotic wondered, cocking an eyebrow. The armored figure drew a second sword. Jack glanced behind her, to see the other phantom closing in on her, dual swords in her hands as well. _Just fucking great, _she spat.

Jack had found herself cornered on an elevated walkway with railing on her left and right. To her front and back, a pair of Cerberus soldiers had blocked her path. Resigned, she put her hands up. _You fuckers are never gonna leave me alone, _she snarled. _There's only one thing I can do to get rid of you once and for all_, her face contorted. _I will destroy you, _she screamed, her body flashing bright blue. The Cerberus troop brought her weapons down on her. Zero blocked the strike by crossing her hands over her head, the blades stopping at her barrier, harmlessly. The phantom tilted her head to the side. _You didn't think it was gonna be that easy, right, sugar tits? _the biotic taunted, then unleashed a kick to the troop's abdomen, sending her a few steps back. Jack turned around, just in time to see another pair of blades, arching towards her. She swooped underneath, then sprang back up, bringing her fist to the jaw of her assailant. The soldier staggered and that was all the time the biotic needed. She grabbed the phantom by the back of her head, then jumped, using her entire body's weight to bring her opponent's head slamming down on the ground, herself landing beside with a loud unf.

The biotic granted herself a second, to recover from the pain of slamming her own back against the metallic bridge, rubbing the back of her neck. From the crack on the helmet, she guessed the phantom had it much worse. Looking up, she saw another sword coming down, straight for her face. She tried to backflip out of the way, only to nearly fall off, just short of the railing. Supporting herself on one arm, she sent a blast at the floor, the force of it sending her flying upwards and more than a few feet away, out of harms reach. The soldier, seeing its pray distance itself from her, charged ahead with Jack rushing up to meet her. The Cerberus troop thrust her sword towards her opponent. Zero, half expecting the move, jumped to the side, placing a firm foot on the railing and raised her other leg to meet the phantom's face, her knee connecting with her assailant's helmet at the height of the nose. The force of the blow sent the phantom a few steps back, a piece of the helmet cracking to reveal a disfigured face.

Jack looked at the woman's face and felt nothing but pity. This creature was once a person, with her own ideas, hopes and dreams. Now, it had become nothing more than a tool for Cerberus, forced to obey commands without a will of its own. She realized then, that the person she once was, had died somewhere in Sanctuary and was replaced by a humanoid automaton, void of life and critical judgement. Putting it down, would be a service to who she were. Her legs firmly planted once more on the bridge, Zero bumped her fists against each other, a bright spark of blue slowly flowing down from her knuckles and spreading its brilliance to her wrists. She was ready to end the existence of both these abominations.

The phantom rolled backwards, her companion, having recovered from her earlier blow, jumped over her, swords swinging at Zero. Jack, surprised at the sudden attack, took a few steps back. She pulled her legs behind, when the sword wielding soldier aimed low, arched back when she thrust high. The biotic found herself in the defensive. A change of tactics was required and fast. She jumped backwards, building up the distance between the two, then engulfed herself in a fresh barrier. With new found determination, she charged at the troop in front of her. Once more, the phantom swung her swords in an outward arc. Having the advantage of mobility, due to her lack of armor, Zero leaped up and over her attacker, using the phantom's back as balance to land on her feet, then slammed an elbow at the back of her head, sending her reeling. Prepared for a new barrage of blows, as another pair of blades came her way, she blocked with barrier covered elbows, then twisted her arms, gripping the second trooper by the wrists and slamming her head against her opponents exposed face. Jack released her hold on one of the phantom's arms to deliver a chop to her throat, then slammed the other on the railing, forcing the sword wielder to drop one of her weapons. _One down, _she commented, satisfied.

_There's still three more, _the Cerberus soldier retorted, taking the biotic by surprise.

Zero felt something cold and sharp go through her jacket, slicing at the tender flesh beneath. She jolted towards the opposite direction, then clutched her side, feeling the warm blood trickle down from an open wound. _Fuck, _she whined. _I didn't survive__ a lifetime's worth of shit, just to die to you, bitches. And especially after mocking the cheerleader for losing to a guy with a sword, _she moaned through greeted teeth. _I will kill you, _she screamed and dashed once more towards both phantoms. As the blades moved in to slice her, Jack slid in between them, her barrier slightly deflecting them and sending them harmlessly away from her. Using the railing once more as a pivot, she somersaulted backwards, the two surprised phantoms looking up, as a pair of flashing blue razors cut through the air and slashed at them. Clumsily, the biotic landed on her feet, wobbling and wheezing, her two opponents knocked out.

_You've grown much stronger, since last we met, Zero, _she heard a voice behind her.

Deep and threatening, the sound of it dug in her mind, retrieving painful memories. She clenched her firsts, snarling, before turning to face the source of her pain. _You fuck, _she screamed. _You fuck!_

At the far end of the walkway, stood a dark skinned man with a group of soldiers at his side, some heavily armed, others carrying huge metallic slates for shields. _Now, now, _the Director mocked, _this is no way to welcome an old friend, is it?_

_Old friend? _Jack growled. _There's no fucking word for what sort of fucking monster you are, _she snapped, an accusative finger pointed at the him.

_Ah, I suppose, then that this is the part where you fight me to the death, isn't that right, Zero? _he lifted his palms upward, looking as dramatically as he possibly could. _I suggest you take a look behind you, first, _he urged with his hand motioning as well.

This could have been just a ruse, the Director trying to get her to drop her guard, but something inside her, told her that he was being sincere. So she decided to turn around. At the other edge of the bridge, a pair of Cerberus guardians held up in their arms a pair of people; a dark skinned woman with elbow length hair and a long haired man, that hardly looked past the age of sixteen. _Diaz! Sipowicz! _She cried, but neither one seemed to respond. She felt the fight leave her. _Alright, _she conceded, lowering her head. _I__'ll go with you, if you promise to spare them._

_Spare them?_ the Director arched an eyebrow, confused. _I have no intention to kill them__, unless I have to, _he explained. _I'll make sure they remain at your side, _he relayed. Unbelieving to his promise, Jack turned an inquisitive look at the man. _As obedient Cerberus troops, _he concluded with a content smile.

She felt a string of cold sweat trickle down her spine. _You can't do that, _she stammered.

_And who's going to stop me? _he quizzed. _You? _he raised a hand at her. _I might as well start throwing your students off the railing, _he dismissed her claim.

_I can catch them, _she choked.

_Really now? _the man wondered, his gaze hovering over her, examining her. _Can you catch one? Two perhaps? How about all of them? _Jack dared not respond to his threat. _Good, _he acknowledged with a nod. _Now that you know you're beaten, I think it's time you caught up on your sleep. _The biotic felt a sting at the back of her neck and cursed the moment she let herself get so distracted by the dark skinned man, forgetting of the two phantoms behind her. Although they had seemed unconscious, she hadn't the chance to check. The world around her started to wobble and made her feel nauseous. She felt her stomach rising up to her mouth and the cold metal floor approaching her face, fast. As the light around her dimmed, she drifted out of consciousness.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*''*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'* '*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'* '*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

*_I am not content with this chapter. And I have good reason. See, I wrote this over whatever PC I have available at the time and, as such, I never write it on a word document first, rather just type it here and save it. FF freaking ate my chapter a total of 3 times. And the first time I wrote it, was the best. So each and every time after that, I tried recreating the chapter from the start. Which never seemed to match the original. And that got me frustrated. Which led to an overall drop in quality. So eff you, FF ! Even though it's really my fault ... _


	18. Chapter 18

_The Threat That Looms Ahead: Chapter 17: Short Change Hero_

The SSV Pioneer was an exemplary ship. It had a crew of hundreds, most stationed there since the first battle of the Citadel, back when the Geth and Sovereign had tried to seize the galactic hub. The men and women stationed within had served her well, earning commendation after commendation and the ship's captain, Stanislav Tomayev, was the proud veteran of many battles. All this, however, had done little to help the vessel against the onslaught of the Turian fleet. The frigate was one of the first to meet the emerging fleet, near the Charon relay and one of the first to be destroyed, her crew and remains forever left to float in the vacuum of space.

Many light years away, around the Citadel, a battle raged. Large ships swirled, fired and got show down. With superior fire power, greater numbers and the element of surprise on the opposing side, it seemed like the humans would lose the struggle, as their asari allies had ceded their part of defending the station to the Turians many years ago. Meanwhile, the Normandy and her crew, desperately tried to cover the alliance cruisers from obliteration and stayed out of the eye of the maelstrom that was the turian fleet, attracting as little attention as they possibly could. Inside the ship's cockpit, though, a different war was waged.

_Don't you dare lose them, Joker, _Ashley swore through clenched teeth.

_It's not as easy as I make it look, _the pilot prompted. _Dammit, _he shouted after a few moments of fiddling with the controls, smacking his fragile hand on the console. _We lost the Missouri._

_Anyone make it out alive?_ Vega asked, concerned.

_Most, if I judge by the escape pods, _Jeff relayed. _Not all, _he shook his head.

_We can't fight them all like this, _the commander spoke. _Where the hell is EDI?_

_Commander Williams has been logged. How can I be of assistance, commander?_ the lifeless voice sounded over the speaker.

_Shut up, _she snapped in response.

_Logging you off, _came the VI's reply.

_Tali, _the human woman beckoned. _How's the robot doing?_

_I've got him plugged in to her core, _the quarian answered. _We should have something soon._

_Soon isn't fast enough. I need it now, _Ashley barked.

_We're not ready, _Tali argued.

_Then be ready, _the commander ordered.

_Yes, ma'am, _she mocked in the most convincing imitation of Vega's voice she could muster.

_Is that supposed to be me? _the marine pointed a finger at the comm. _That doesn't sound like me, _he whined, offended.

The quarian turned to the droid, as it stood next to the quantum box, attached by a cord. As it realized it had garnered the female's attention, the lens on its head followed her around with the shutters fluttering about. _How are you doing, Legi, I mean, Geth?_

_The AI is not yet ready. We require more time and the data stored is insufficient. We cannot restore to full capacity, _the droid informed her.

_I know, but my friends need her. I need her, _the admiral pleaded.

The geth looked around, as if it would find an answer laying on the ground, somewhere. Probably trying to reach a consensus, the quarian realized. _We can bring it back now, but it will be Geth like us, _it explained.

_It'll have to do, _she nodded in agreement. _Commander, we're bringing her back on_.

_It's about time we got some good news, _Ashley retorted.

*'*'*'*'*'*'**'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'* '*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'* '*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'* 

The shuttle made it through the Charon relay to a nightmarish sight. Bodies scattered in the vacuum, shards of metal from the destroyed ships flying around and rounds of ammunition from a war still waging, not too far away. Inside the shuttle, two figures looked silently at the aftermath of an unnecessary battle. The pilot was dressed in his uniform, all alliance blue and a jokey cap, as his attention drifted to the wreckage around him. The man next to him, sitting as the co-pilot, was an armored figured, covered head to toe in plating, his face obscured by a helmet. The only thing that prominently stuck out as a form of identification, was the N7 sign, lovingly carved onto the right side of the breastplate. The man in the armor jerked the controls, as the pilot seemed to disregard a large hunk of metal, floating towards them, the vessel reeling out of its trajectory.

_Careful, soldier, _the armored figure noted.

_Y-yes, sir, _the alliance troop stammered, trying to focus back into his steering. He took the engine into overdrive, trying to get them as fast as possible out of the debris. Though the wreckage was dense, the focused soldier managed to get them out of it unscathed, as they swooped, twisted and turned around it.

Just as they seemed to be out of the loop, the co-pilot caught something coming out of the corner of his eye. A stray shot had traversed the space between them and the Citadel and was ready to collide with the side of the shuttle. _Watch out, _he cried. Whether the pilot was aware of it, or not, the armored man couldn't tell, but the round hit the side of the ship, taking a good chunk of the screen in front of them, the shrapnel going through the thin fabric of the alliance uniform, killing the man instantly, before getting sucked out into the nothingness. Frantic, the lone man left in the shuttle grabbed the controls and activated a shield to protect himself from the cosmic radiation.

Strapped in and protected by the thick plating, the man had survived, with only minor cuts, at first glance. Trying to move, he noticed a sharp pain in his lower right abdominal area. A spike like object had penetrated the armor and nailed him to his seat. He tried opening a channel, sending a distress call. _This is comma, _he started, then cleared his throat. _This is __captain Shepard, _he corrected himself, putting extra stress on the captain part._ Request permission to board the Normandy. My vessel has been hit. I repeat, request permission to board the Normandy. My vessel has been hit.  
_

Half a galaxy away, the comm specialist in the Normandy was picking up a transmission. It was unusual, as she had worked real hard to pick up anything, the turians blocking off all frequencies. Half expecting it to be a message from the opposition, demanding for their surrender, she relayed it to her headpiece. The voice sounded familiar, even as it paused and started again. Then, upon hearing the name, her eyes opened wide, pupils seemingly dilating. _Commander, you need to hear this, _she prompted_._

_On speaker, _Ashley ordered.

_Aye, aye, commander, _the dark skinned woman complied, fiddling with her console.

_This is comma, _came the voice of a man, who then proceeded to gnarl. _This is __captain Shepard, _the voice corrected itself._ Request permission to board the Normandy. My vessel has been hit. I repeat, request permission to board the Normandy. My vessel has been hit._

_Wait, did he just, _the bulky marine fumbled from the cockpit.

_Say he's, _the commander added, turning to face Vega.

_Captain? _Tali wondered, still not realizing he was promoted.

_Shepard, _Garrus exclaimed from deep within the battery.

_Loco's back, _James cheered.

_Samantha, I want a lock on his position. Run a trace. Joker, calculate his trajectory as soon as you have him. Cortez, are you there? _Ashley inquired

_I hear you, commander,_ the shuttle pilot replied.

_We've got traffic incoming on the hangar. Get ready, _she ordered, turning on her heel, as she headed for the hangar.

*'*'*'*'*'*''*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*''*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

The small vessel careened as it made its way towards the battle. The man behind the controls groaned and moaned, as the open wound in his abdomen sent jolts through him, at the slightest hint of movement. He tried to dislodge the metal shard that had him pinned on his sit, but was unsuccessful. _Suck it up, dumbass, _he heard an all too familiar feminine voice echo in his head. _Great, _he thought to himself. _Now I'm having hallucinations as well. _Shaking his head and blinking inside the helmet, he shifted his focus and looked out of the large hole that used to be half the cockpit. He realized he should be thankful that with most of the electronics gone from the console, he could still pilot the shuttle. And that the lone thruster hadn't died out on him yet. He was also thankful that the Normandy was opening up the hangar bay door, so he didn't have to crash onto it. The control to shut down the engine was gone, floating into space, a couple of hundred light years behind him.

The options were simple; skid along the hangar's floor, till the thruster fell off, or slam into something hard enough to stop the shuttle. He took a last look at the metal shard, wedged in his seat, that had pierced through his stomach. Skidding would hurt like going through a grater, but slamming could prove lethal, with the wound. _Fuck it, _he decided and pushed the controls, the thruster grinding against the hangar's floor. He screamed as the bumps made the shrapnel scrape his insides. Finally, the thruster became dislodged, powering down harmlessly, as the shuttle slid a few more feet, before drawing to a halt.

The hangar itself was a mess. The people that had come down there, were scattered about, as the shuttle had sent more than a few crates flying. Cortez managed to dig himself out of a mountain of thermal clips, Vega was crashed under a bench, which Javik was uncharacteristically being helpful in lifting it up from him and Ashley was safely hidden behind the lift's door. Getting out, she stood triumphantly over the bulky marine.

_A little help here? _he pleaded.

_See, this is why I'm in command of the ship and you're just serving under me, _she joked.

_Last time I checked, you loved it when I served under you, _he teased.

_Your human sex talk disgusts me, _the prothean scowled.

Inside the injured vessel, the armored figure struggled with the belts and the straps that held him into place, groaning the more he fought. Eventually, having freed himself, he latched his hands on the console, pulling him up, through the piece of scrap metal that had torn through him. He could feel it scrapping his insides, tearing at the muscle and tissue beneath. A wound like that would have killed most other people. At that moment, he cursed himself for not being most other people. Outside, the soldiers listened to the sound the captain was making. Javik turned to look at Vega, now standing on his own two legs, a look of disgust on his face.

_What? _the man with the mohawk snapped.

_Is it customary for you humans to defecate in ships, after they're no longer space worthy? _he wondered.

_Defecate? _Cortez repeated, taken aback and just as grossed.

_He's obviously in pain, _Ashley noted.

_So. Constipated, _Javik elaborated.

_Will you stop with the shit talk, _the commander growled.

He placed the leg of his uninjured side on the floor first. It was still painful, but less than having to put his full weight on the wounded one. Blood dripped in abundance, one hand clasped over the gape. With a heave and no small amount of determination, he took another step, making his way around the shuttle. The door to the hangar bay behind him shut, he unhooked his helmet and tossed it on the floor. His face was scrunched from the pain, teeth clenched and breath drawn in with a hiss.

_Captain, _Ashley gasped as his head popped over the small vessel, two figures rushing past her.

_Easy, _the man prompted as he was being carried by Garrus and Zaeed. _Easy, _he repeated, taking another step.

_It's good to have you back, Captain, _the turian welcomed him.

_It's good to be back,_ he replied in kind, then blinked a couple of times, before turning to look at the man to his right. _Just how much blood did I lose? I'm seeing Zaeed._

_Not enough,_ the mercenary joked. _We should get you to the old hag._

_Old hag? Chakwas?_ the captain wondered. _No time. I need to get to the cockpit._

_Captain, you really should go to the infirmary. You're hurt, _Cortez exclaimed, concerned.

_Yeah, _Shepard agreed. _And others are dying. So who's got it worse? _The shuttle pilot conceded the point and took a step back, letting him pass.

The three men went into the elevator. The door closed behind them and ride seem to take forever. Garrus, seeing the captain a little weak decided to keep him occupied. Keeping his mind busy would keep him conscious, he figured. _Like old times, huh? _he mused

The specter had to stifle a laugh. _Damn it, Vakarian. Don't make me laugh, when I've got a belly wound this size.  
_

_I'm just reminiscing, captain,_ the marksman joked.

_What's with you and lifts anyway? _Zaeed wondered. _Some sort of aficionado?_

_Long story,_ Shepard informed him.

_Yeah, _the turian agreed. _About thirty minutes long. Take the lift to Citadel Tower, he said. Fun little ride, he said, _he continued his complaining. _I can still remember Wrex eyeballing you like a steak, after the first fifteen minutes. If that ride was any longer, they would have indicted a skeleton into the specter corps._

The specter chuckled. _And where would you be? Not many places to go in that cramped elevator._

_I'd climb on the ceiling, hoping his stubby little arms won't reach me,_ Garrus went on.

The captain started a guffaw, as he summoned the mental image, only to stop from the sharp pain triggered by his convulsion. _Oh fuck, _he complained, his eyes rolling, as he tried to calm himself with a few sort breaths. _Goddamn, I missed you, Vakarian._

_If I were a krogan, stuck in a cramped space with a human and a turian, I'd start with the turian first,_ the human mercenary started, the captain's arm slung over his shoulder. _Start with the appetizer, before the main course. I'd use the turian's thin bones as toothpicks to clean my teeth from the meaty human's remains. _The other two in his company turned to stare at him. _What? _Massani snapped._  
_

_That's probably the creepiest thing I've ever heard you say. And that's saying something, _Garrus answered him as the door opened to the CIC. _Finally, _he noted, walking out, dragging Shepard along.

The two soldiers dragged the wounded man, parading him across the deck. The people manning the Normandy's battle stations cheered and clapped while others held fast their salutes. _Tell them to knock it off, will ya? _Shepard prompted the turian next to him.

_Just smile, nod and bear it,_ Vakarian replied, with a forced grin of his own. _Now that you're here, they believe we can win this._

The group made their way to the cockpit, where Joker was seated, next to EDI's still inactive infiltration unit. _Welcome back, captain, _the pilot extended his greeting._ You know, I had a feeling you'd be back._ The bearded man glanced over his shoulder. _Now could you stop bleeding all over my cockpit?_

_Let me get this thing off the chair so we can sit you down, Shepard,_ the old mercenary fumbled with the droid.

_Hey, be careful with that. I might need it, _Joker warned.

_What for? You gonna take her on a date in your sleeper pod? _Zaeed inquired.

_In case she comes back, _he retorted, choking up.

_For fucks sake, Joker, _Massani whined.

_Leave it there, Zaeed. I'll probably pass out, if I get too comfortable in that seat, _the captain acknowledged, then the old mercenary complied with an understanding nod. _Joker, take us out of the fight. Get us at a distance._

_We're not joining the fight?_ he wondered.

_We will be. But I need to see what's going on, first, _he explained.

_Aye, aye, commander, _the pilot did as he was told.

_Why are we moving away? _he heard Ashley's voice coming from behind him.

_Let me show you something, commander, _the specter started. _Being an officer, doesn't mean just being in charge of your crew, _he elaborated. _Sometimes, you need to look at the greater picture. _He squinted his eyes, looking around at the ships. _I don't see the Indomitable, _he noted.

_She's away, on a mission, _came the serene, soft tone of the Shadow Broker. _She is safe._

_What's so important about the Indomitable?_ Zaeed asked, perplexed.

_Loco's mom is stationed on it, _Vega informed him.

_There, over there, _the captain jumped, pointing a finger at a ship going over one of the Citadel's arms.

_The Yamato? What about it? _Ashley wondered.

_Look a bit closer, Ash, _he prompted her.

_Shields are down, _the bulky marine noted.

_Yet no one is firing at it, _Liara added. _Why is that?_

_It's too close to the arm. Missing it, or destroying it would compromise the ward's structural integrity, _Garrus realized. _Since the Crucible was deployed and repairs are still underway, an explosion of that caliber, so close to the arm, would sever it._

_It's not humans they're after. They're trying to seize control of the Citadel, _Shepard stated the obvious. _But we can use that to our advantage. Samantha, _he beckoned. _Send the message to our ships. Use the arms for cover, don't get lured away, draw the enemy fleet close.  
_

_I'm on it, captain, _the comm specialist replied_, _as she fiddled with her controls. _Alright, I think I managed to circumvent the signal blocking the Turian fleet has enforced, so our ships should get the message. And I'm still down, by one toothbrush._

The captain rolled his eyes at the last comment. _Joker, take us in. We're joining the fight._

_About time, captain,_ the pilot conceded.

The Normandy's thrusters came to life, diving into the thick of it. He swirled away from the heavier ships of the turian fleet and offered backup to the more heavily hit alliance vessels. He took the ship around enemy fire, careful of the more delicate parts of the hull, or where the shields were less effective. He guided it like it an extension of himself, in spite of the lack of help from the AI. He had, after all, done this before. As they returned to the Citadel, covered behind the arms, the fighters and the carriers that comprised the bulk of the fleet recovered their shields and gained much needed breaths from the toll of battle. The people that manned the ships, feeling more secure at the knowledge that, while they were near the station, they were safe, performed better, in less frantic, more contained fashion. With their handicap revealed the turian ships turned away from their goal and tried to lure away their enemies, but unsuccessfully so. With the turians unable to break the alliance fleet formation and the humans unable to defeat the enemy fleet in open combat, due to smaller numbers and inferior firepower, the battle seemed to be drawn to a stalemate.

_Will you now go to the infirmary? _Ashley chewed at him, seeing the tide of battle turning to a more favorable result.

_Guess I lost enough blood to, _he started.

_We have detected multiple incomings from the Charon relay. Reaper sized vessels, _a voice chimed over the comm.

Vega blinked a couple of times. _What the hell was that? _he demanded.

_That's GEDI, _Joker replied, with a frown. _She's more Geth than EDI._

_Never mind that. Reaper sized vessels? Can we get a visual?_ Ashley requested at no one in particular. A pair of monitors dropped down, displaying a feed of the Charon relay, a group of large metallic behemoths appearing next to them.

_Goddess, those are actual Reapers, _Liara gasped at the sight of them.

_No. Impossible, _Javik shook his head in denial. _We destroyed them, captain._

_Vessel signatures appear to be modified turian signatures,_ the AI contributed.

_They've managed to repair them. Where did they get the technical knowledge? _Garrus wondered.

___A dead God still dreams, _Shepard remembered. _EDI, do we have enough firepower to take them down?_

_Spectral analysis shows inferior hull integrity and less powerful kinetic barriers, compared to a Reaper's, but still stronger than most anything the current combined force of the alliance fleet could penetrate. We have reached the consensus that attempting to fight the Reaper ships in addition to the turian fleet, will result in an overwhelming defeat, _EDI remarked.

The crew stood dumbfounded at the events unfolding before them. _Alright, _the captain nodded. _Then let's give them what they want. Send word to evacuate the Citadel._

_What? _Garrus snapped.

_You can't be serious, _Ashley barked.

_Lost too much blood, have ya? _Zaeed quipped.

_I'm not doing this without a good reason. Now let's get our people out of there. It's going to get risky and dangerous, _Shepard warned. _Tell our forces to pull back. Get into formation and breach the Turian perimeter. Form defensive lines around Earth and Mars, then wait for my signal._

_Issuing your orders now, captain, _the comm specialist informed him.

_So what's the plan, Loco, _Vega wondered.

_If someone indoctrinated is looking to take the Citadel, they're going to bring it to the Serpent Nebula, where it was placed before. At the Widow system, _Liara explained, as if inside Shepard's head. Her face contorted, then, suddenly, beamed. _You intend to use the relays as a weapon._

_You, _he pointed his finger at the asari. _I like you, _he drawled.

_He's not going to be conscious for much longer, _the turian realized. _So what exactly do we do?_

_We wait till they reach the relay. Destruction of the alliance fleet is not their priority, nor why they're here. Once there, we launch an assault. If timed right, our rounds will be warped along with the Reaper vessels. Once they jump to the Widow system, the relay accelerated rounds will obliterate them,_ Liara elaborated.

_We have reached the consensus, _the voice chimed again. _While the relay accelerated fire would deal a great amount of damage, the alliance fleet does not have the numbers to complete an effective barrage._

_More incomings, _Joker shouted.

_More turians? _Ashley asked frightful.

_No, _the pilot replied even more confused. _Quarians. It's the flotilla. __What are they doing here?_

_Oh, I don't know,_ Tali mocked over the comm. _It's not like we have a quarian admiral on board that could have notified the fleet. Oh wait, we do, _she cried. _Bosh'tets, _she settled.

_Feeling better now? _Garrus prompted her.

_A little, _she admitted.

_How's evac going?_ Ashley asked, focusing back on the task at hand.

_I've got Admiral Hackett's ship leaving dock. She's the last one we had,_ Samantha relayed.

The venerable behemoths took their respective places around the Citadel, one over each arm, the largest one amongst them, settling behind the central ring of the presidium. The station seemed to be encompassed by a blue light, a mass effect field, projected by the surrounding reaper ships, the turian fleet tagging along and accompanying them, secure in the presence of the hulking ships. The alliance forces stayed in formation, watching as it all unraveled before their very eyes.

_Look! The Citadel is moving, _Vega pointed out. _And it's surrounded by the Reapers._

_EDI, will the combined force of the alliance and Quarian fleet be enough to stop the turians? _Liara wondered.

The AI was silent for a while. _The consensus has been reached. Collective firepower should suffice, even with a 10% error margin, _it concluded.

_I'm already broadcasting our strategy with the allied fleet. They will position themselves around Mars, _Sam notified.

_Get us an open channel. Tell them to fire on my mark, _the commander barked.

_Well, that's all for Shepard. He's out, _Zaeed said, while shaking the man he was carrying, along with Garrus. The captain seemed to be asleep and nothing was waking him up.

_Take him to Chakwas, immediately, _Liara ordered, the triplet starting off, without a second word.

_They're almost at the relay, _Joker warned.

_Hold your fire, _Ashley noted. _We need to time this right._

_Commander,_ the pilot shouted.

_Hold, _she drawled, then paused, seeing the blue lightning flicker from the relay. _Now, _she shouted.

The two fleets, weapons already primed and ready, targets locked on the synthetic behemoths, just as they were about to make the jump, then, a concentrated light, as a hundred rounds of ammunition fired simultaneously went warping through the relay, in tow of their targets, then disappearing. Everyone stood in silence, as if something would happen, notifying them if they were successful or not.

_Did we get them? _Vega was the first one to speak.

_Send out a probe, _Liara ordered. _Let's see what's going on at the Widow system._

_Probe launched,_ the AI notified them.

A lone projectile was ejected out of the Normandy's forward ports. Crossing through space, traversing light years, before its auto-guiding system drove it to the relay, a blue bolt attaching itself to it, before it disappeared from sight. The group still assembled at the cockpit looked at the drop down panels. At the speed the probe was traversing, light did not seem to catch up, the monitors still dark as night with no sign of that changing any time soon.

_Come on, _the marine urged, impatiently.

For a moment, the screen flickered to static and everyone thought the probe had simply crashed onto something, but after that, shapes started to appear through the static, before a clear picture came. Large shards of metal hung and floated in the vacuum, the projectile swirling around, trying to avoid it all. Then, in the distance, it came into view; the Citadel. Still intact and in one piece, left alone, without a so much as a sign of an enemy ship in sight.

_Yes, _Ashley hissed, bringing up a clenched fist at chest height, trying to contain her enthusiasm, in stark contrast to her mate, who simply threw his hands up, shouting _woo_ in the most obnoxious way possible.

_Where's the fleet? _Javik wondered, his eyes hopping around, expecting to see the turians lying in wait, for an ambush.

_They moved on, _Liara surmised. _This attack was only aimed at the Citadel. Now, they will move on to attack their next target. They will not risk attacking the alliance fleet while it is backed up by the Quarians. They will withdraw and launch their next assault soon. I just don't know where._

_Sam,_ the commander turned around. _Thank the quarians for their help, then give everyone the Citadel's new coordinates. How are our ships doing?_

_Admiral Hackett's ship is barely moving. It's going to dock for overdue repairs on Earth. She wasn't ready for battle in the first place, commander. Meanwhile, rear Admiral Mikhailovic is bitching how this is all the Normandy's fault and councilor Alberts is pitching for your promotion, _the com specialist updated her.

_Good to know I have my fans as well, _Ashley quipped with a smile. _Alright, Joker. Set us a course for the Citadel._

_Aye, aye, commander,_ the pilot dug himself in his controls.

The Normandy's core whirred in accordance, the accelerators providing the necessary drift to propel it forward. As the frigate approached the relay, lightning struck the hull, encasing it in a blue bubble, then catapulted it far from away from the Sol system. At the Widow system, a blue orb exploded, sending debris flying from the vessel that seemed to be born out of the lightning. In the distance, the Citadel hovered expectantly, its arms still rotating, as if the past hours had been nothing but a bad memory.

_Take us in, Jeff, _the commander prompted. _Take us home._

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

*_I don't like this chapter that much. It's too long, too dialogue heavy and I would be doing everyone a disservice, if I split this chapter in two, trying to rectify it. It would, probably, have helped the quality of the writing, I would be able to add more descriptions, making the battle more vivid, but it would have been damaging in a thematic sense and I find that even worse. Still, a couple of things that I liked and that really salvaged this chapter for me; Javik being Javik, Zaeed, Garrus and Shepard in the elevator and a chance to mention Mikhailovic, who hasn't appeared since ME1. Possibly, GEDI as well._

_If you disliked this chapter as much as I do, leave me a note. I would gladly look it over, as long as it comes along with a recommendation. I mean, if you just leave me a note saying "It's shit. Fix it", yeah, thanks, I know. What I don't know is the how. So, any ideas, much appreciated._


	19. Chapter 19

_The Threat That Looms Ahead: Chapter_ _18: Consciousness_

Light. Light doesn't discriminate. If it's there, it's gonna shine on you, whether you like it or not. And Shepard really didn't like it shining down on him. He placed a hand over his eyes, trying to block it out, trying to go back to sleep, but the way his head pounded didn't seem to let him. The thought of shifting on his bed crossed his mind, then the jolt from his still mending puncture reminded him why he was there in the first place. The captain groaned and settled himself back down, blinking his eyes and preparing himself for the inevitable.

_Here, take this, _came the soft serene voice of an asari, as she guided his hands to a glass and pill. _It'll ease the pain._

Barely getting his head up, his eyes still closed, from being unaccustomed to the brightness of the room, he took the pill in his mouth and brought the water to his lips. He swallowed hard on the water, nearly coughing, but it felt so refreshing, that he didn't stop until it was empty. He sank back down with a gasp for air, after he quenched his thirst, letting out a satisfied grunt. _Thanks, Liara, _he wheezed, his chest pumping violently. _What would I do without you_?

_Lose to the reapers, most probably, _she mused with a smile. Truth was, if not for the crucible designs that she had found, the war would have been lost.

_I take it we won? _he smiled wryly.

_The Citadel is back in the Widow system. We're there right now. Docked on bay D24, as always, _she informed him. _The Reapers that were repaired by the Turians were destroyed, but their main fleet is nowhere to be seen. Councilor Sparatus is giving explanations about what happened, while a reconnaissance mission sent to Palaven secured primarch Victus. _The asari hesitated for a moment, lowering her head. _What is going on is very unsettling._

_How long was I out?_ the captain wondered, more to himself than anyone else.

_You lost a lot of blood. Doctor Chakwas stitched you back together, but you needed rest, _she replied. Whether she was stalling intentionally or just slowly bringing him up to speed, Shepard wasn't sure. _You've been drifting in and out of consciousness for a week._

_A week, _he monologued, finally opening up his eyes and staring at the ceiling. _Jack's gonna chew me out. Had to play boyscout_ _again. _He turned his head around to face her. _Can I get a lift to Grissom? I kinda blew my wheels getting here, _he joked.

_Shepard, _she started, then bit her lower lip. _Grissom has been closed down._

_What? Why?_ he snapped, lifting himself up by reflex, the shock being big enough to make him forget the pain from the puncture.

_There was a security breach. Judging by your arrival in Sol, it happened a few hours after you left, _she informed him.

_Is Jack, _his voice drifted off, too scared to finish his question.

_She is missing. Along with her students. All that was found as evidence was a sword, fallen from a tall ledge, _she relayed the news to him. _They're speculating it's a standard issue sword for a Cerberus phantom._

The specter's complexion had maintained a whiter shade, after his injury. After being told of the events that unfolded, he turned nearly transparent. In spite of it all, he tried to get himself up. _I need to find her, _he began to roll out of bed. A cold spike went through him, making his vision blur. Hands thrashed frantically, trying to get a grip on the world that seemed to have replicated, right next to itself. He felt soft reassuring hands pushing him back, bringing stability to the dual reality.

_Please, Shepard. You are in no shape to help her. You need to rest, _she pleaded.

_I can't let them have her, _he protested, behind greeted teeth.

_She was taken a week ago. Nobody knows where. _Liara pursed her lips and took a deep breath. _The next time we see her, if we see her, she may not be the same._

Shepard heard the words, digging deeper than any would could. It was a possibility he would have to cope with and he was the only one to blame. The guilt overwhelmed him. _I need to be alone now, _he said turning to his side.

_Shepard, _she started, but changed her mind. _Alright, _she huffed. _I'll be across the hall. If you need me, just give me a shout and I'll be right over._

The asari did as she was told, leaving the recovering man inside. She walked to the quarters that had been for nearly a year now the base of her operations. The blue orb that answered to the name of Glyph floated around her, observing her as she stoke the keys on her terminal. _You didn't tell him, _it stated plainly.

_I could not. I should not, _the information broker corrected herself.

_What will you do, if he finds out? _the AI wondered.

_I'm hoping he won't have to, _she replied, taking a step back. _I'm hoping these two find each other first. _The profile pictures of two women, along with their respective dossiers, were brought up on her multi-monitored panel. _Come on, Miranda. Where's your report, _she pleaded.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*''**'*'*'*'*'*''**'*'*'*'*'*'*''*'*'*'* '*'*'*'**''**'*'*

Of all the secret Cerberus installation, throughout the galaxy, she had to walk into hers. Well, _she_ wasn't exactly walking. More like being carried on a stretcher, as she was clearly drugged and unconscious. And the installation didn't belong to Miranda either. She had worked there for a couple of years, prior to being assigned to project Lazarus, but she wasn't in command of the installation at the time. Neither was she in command of it now. Rather she was in charge of bringing it down. Still, why was the other one there? She stared from her vantage point, holed up in one of the vents, as the woman was carried along, a line of younger people in their alliance trainee uniforms followed in tow.

_What the hell? _the brunette wondered at the sight of them. She sighed, then crawled deeper into the vent. Finding a more roomy place, she twisted herself around, then brought her omni-tool up to her lips. Possibly because the vent was too constricting, or she just didn't want to speak too loud. _Indomitable, do you read me? Come in, Indomitable._

_We hear you loud and clear, agent Lawson. What's your status?_ a voice came directly to her earpiece.

_My mission just got complicated, Indomitable, _she replied. _I'm going to go dark for a while. See you in a few hours._

_Alright, agent. Make sure you return in one piece, _the comm officer of the ship replied.

_Can't make that promise, _she realized, cocking both eyebrows, as she closed the connection. _Now, to find those amp disruptors._

_*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*_

_Are you confident enough against the inhibitor? _the justicar from the monitor inquired.

_As confident I'll ever be about getting stabbed in the neck, _the tattooed woman quipped. _So what's next?_

_The amp disruptor, _Samara informed her.

The human looked at the large metallic box with the tall antenna. _How do I, _she drifted off.

_There's a switch at the bottom. On your right hand side, _the woman from the monitor explained, her stoic expression unwavering.

_You know, _Jack fumbled for the switch, _one day, you're gonna have to tell me how you know all this shit._

_Not today,_ came the reply.

_Figured as much, _Zero acknowledged with a nod. Her fingers finally seemed to find a tiny metallic anomaly that resembled a switch. _There, _she concluded, as she flicked it. The machine whirred to life, the box in the bottom starting to shake for a while, then stabilized itself, but the sound it was making was extremely loud. _Is it supposed to do that?_

_It's an old model, _Samara explained.

_Should I ask req office to get me a new one? _she wondered.

_The older ones are usually the most trusty ones. The new ones break down more often than you'd expect and are less efficient, _the veteran biotic elaborated.

_Alright. So what is it exactly that it does, anyway? _the tattooed woman wondered.

_The amp disruptor sends out a pulse. It is attuned to biotic amps, so other equipment doesn't malfunction. It's purpose is to give soldiers the upper hand against biotics in the field of battle. However, as you can see, they aren't exactly portable. So the idea was scratched. Some companies still make them, trying to refine the technology, making them smaller, cheaper, but not better. Which is why I suggested the older model. It is more ... sophisticated. _The asari displayed her exemplary knowledge of the device, knowledge acquired over many centuries.

Jack turned around to look at her. _Meaning you chose it to make my life hell._

_Do you want me to train you, or do you want me to coax you? _Samara offered her a simple choice.

Zero repeated the justicar's words, with a mocking voice, her face grimaced. _Alright, _she settled exasperated. _So how do I beat this?_

_You break it, _the asari matron simply stated.

_What, just like that? _the human asked in wonder as she turned to face her. The woman from the monitor nodded. _No overly dangerous way of disabling it? No overcharging your amp till it fries the emitter? No nothing?_

_It is a machine, Jack, _Samara pointed out. _If it is to stop working, then it needs to malfunction. The best way to do that is either sever its power source, or break off the emitter. There is not much else that can be done._

_What a fucking waste of my time,_ the human shook her head. _I'll just shut it off, _she went for the switch again.

_Before you do that, try using your biotics, _the asari prompted.

She cocked an eyebrow and frowned in response. _Alright, _she said simply and turned to the machine. She clenched her fists and tried to give it her best shot. Lightning jumped from her, all the way up to the ceiling and then disappeared. _Holy shit! What the fuck was that? _she cried.

_Another reason why the amp disruptor was abandoned, is that it is extremely unpredictable. It can momentarily spike your amp up to ten times its normal capability, or it can negate its effect completely, _the justicar explained.

_So if I tamper with it, _Zero started.

_It can give you an edge in combat, _the asari filled in the blank for her.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*''*'**'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'**'*'*'*'*'*'*

The first thing she felt, was the restraints coiling around her. It wouldn't be the first time she would wake up to someone tying her down and she hoped it wouldn't be the last. It was the company she found herself in that made her struggle. She felt a tiny prick in her right arm and then another on her left. An IV, she realized. She was being injected with something. Someone lifted her head and placed something like a hair net over it, hundreds of tiny pricks touching the skin beneath. Slowly, she opened one eye, then the other.

_Awake at last, _the towering dark skinned man smiled. _I really ought to thank you for your cooperation. You know, _he continued, rubbing his chin with one hand. _The Zero I know of, would never let herself get attached to anyone. This commander of yours. He must really made an impression on you._

_You leave Shepard out of this, _she hissed through greeted teeth. Jack tried to look around, examine her surroundings. Two IVs with the inhibitor chemical compound were slowly pouring the liquid in her veins. She would not be able to use her biotics for now. And right in front of her, a whirring black box with an antenna; the amp disruptor. It was one of the old models that she was accustomed with. Rarely broke down, if ever. Combined with the chemical, she would have a hard time breaking free. Still, she had to try.

_I'll leave whoever I want out of this, _the man they called Director affirmed. _I will bring Shepard here. And make no mistake, as soon as he hears I have you, he'll come rushing in, like the fool he is. _He took a step back, turning his back to the restrained woman, as she struggled in her chair. _I have plans for him as well.  
_

The personnel around him, was focused on the assembled equipment. Jack had no idea what even half of that gear was all about. She clenched her fists, trying to get a reaction from her biotic amp. Nothing at first. Then a bolt jumped and hit one of the glass windows that covered the control room for this area. She wasn't expecting that. Somehow, she realized, the amp disruptor had been tampered with. The group of scientists were startled by the lightning that seemed to come out of nowhere, then turned to look at her. Zero struggled with the restraints, her barrier going around her, blue light bouncing off the room

_Evacuate the room, get security in here, _the Director ordered.

A group of armed assault troopers entered the room, as the scientists rushed out. Only the dark skinned man stayed behind, manning the control room. As the soldiers primed their weapons for fire, Zero's arm tore through the restraints. With a motion of her hand, a bright, blue shockwave was sent their way, slamming them against the wall. Jack's hands held firmly onto the chair she was restrained, making it shake violently, bolts and nuts cracking under the strain, as it eventually lifted in the air, then turning to face the Cerberus troops. Still trying to balance themselves up, they saw the woman floating in the air, the metallic binds that held her into place, torn. With a bright flash from her, the oversized seat was propelled backward, slamming against the station's wall and opening up a hole to the void. The armed men tried frantically to hold on to something, as they were being sucked into nothingness. One of them tried to grasp at Jack, only to feel the sting of lightning. Instinctively, he let go and then found himself floating in space, not a moment later.

Under the safety of her biotic bubble, subject Zero was breathing air, protected by the radiation of space. Slowly, she landed on the floor and approached the door to the control room, where the Director was watching in bewilderment. _You try to open that door and your students are dead, _he threatened her.

_You can't keep me here forever, you fuck, _she spat at him. _I'm too precious to you, to let me die here like this and r__ight now, my kids' safety is all that's keeping you alive. You harm a hair on them and I'll make you wish I had killed you in Pragia._

_So what do you suggest? That I just let you walk? Don't be absurd, Zero, _he mocked.

_No, _she replied, in a matter of fact tone. _I suggest you start running. Or I'll show you what happens when a scared little girl, turns into an all powerful bitch._

_*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*_

_*OK, 2 things: _

_a) Dis gun' be gud. I like the setup for the next chapter. And Jack sounded really intimidating. Like, would probably scare Aria kind of intimidating. I ought to call it Zero Unchained or something like that. There's gonna be ass kicking involved and a team up._

_b) The part with Samara giving tips to Jack is just a flashback. I mean, yeah, it's pretty obvious, ain't it? I just thought I should point it out, in case somebody gets confused. Putting a flashback in the midst of a story can be confusing, especially if there hasn't been one before._


	20. Chapter 20

_The Threat That Looms Ahead: Chapter_ _19: Escape From Butcher Bay_

The man behind the glass window was arguably shaken. His test subject had just gotten herself loose. Again. Not only that, but her biotic prowess had developed beyond his wildest expectations. He wasn't quite sure whether he should be proud or scared witless. After all, this raw, unhinged biotic power was all a product of his struggles. She should be thankful, but instead she was threatening his life and his life's work, all in one fell swoop. He couldn't let it end like this. He clenched his fists and cursed himself for not seeing this coming. He'd find a way to rectify this, sooner or later, but he'd have to concede this round.

_Alright, Zero. You win, _he granted her. He started going for the door, touching the control panel next to it. He paused, glancing over his shoulder. _You know, I won't repeat the same mistake twice, right? _The biotic in the bubble from the other side of the glass just nodded in response. _So why not space me right now?_

_And let you get away with it that easily? Fat fucking chance, asshole. Once I get my kids back and get the hell out of here, I'm gonna make your life a living hell, _she spat, her chest heaving, her fists clenched and raised, ready to tear the whole station apart.

The door opened with a hiss and the Director slowly made his way out, his defeat acknowledged. _You will get no second chance, _he reminded her.

_I'll make my own, _she replied confidently, as she relaxed her stance. The door shut behind him, leaving Jack alone in the room. She sighed, relieved, then pressed her hand against the door to the control room. Under the pressure of her biotic field, the door buckled, bent and wrenched off its hinges, getting sucked in the vacuum as well. Her escape route secured, she walked over to the sabotaged amp disruptor. She caressed the antenna lovingly. _I wish I could take you with me, _she told it. _And you're the first apparatus I've ever said that to, that wasn't built for sex, _she admitted.

The biotic turned her back to the machine and focused on the exit. Having steeled herself and with determination to beat everything to an inch of its life, she darted off, in search of her students. So preoccupied was she, that she failed to notice a patrol of two assault troopers that came behind her. The two men signaled each other in silence and readied their weapons. A thump was heard behind them and the soldiers turned to face their rear. The last thing they ever saw, was a brunette in a black and white skin tight suit, barely shielded by a few motorized joints and a couple of light plates on her chest and hips, a M-6 carnifex in her hand, pointed at one head, fired, then the other, before either one could react. They fell to the ground with a loud thud, that managed to capture Jack's attention.

_You, _she hissed, the moment her eyes caught the brunette._ You traitorous, Cerberus bitch, _cried the biotic, as her body flared blue. With a throw of her hand, she unleashed a shockwave at the brunette. Miranda charged forward, building momentum, then trying a wall run that sent her over Jack's biotic attack. Having landed on her two feet once more, she rolled under Zero's projected warp and jumped up, bringing a punch to the biotic's blue, glowing jaw.

_Ouch, _Miranda said, as the barrier around her adversary blocked her blow. Zero's head tilted to the side, nostrils flaring as she grabbed the brunette by the throat, lifted her up and slammed her on the ground. While the agent flinched in pain at the blow, she allowed herself to only get momentarily distracted, before utilizing her height difference and a barrier of her own, to her advantage. She locked her legs over her opponent's shoulder, pushing away at her face, forcing Jack to relinquish her grasp on her. The former Cerberus operative applied pressure with her body on the diminutive woman, forcing her to twist around, before getting flipped on the ground. Miranda tugged on the biotic's arm, as she screamed in pain and anger, her other arm clawing at the brunette's legs. _I don't want to break your arm, Jack, _she wheezed.

_Fuck you, cheerleader, _the biotic struggled.

_I'm not here to fight you, _she shouted in vain.

_Then let go of me, _Jack retorted.

_Tap three times, to know that you give up and I'll let you go, _Miranda demanded.

_So you can just take me back to them? In your dreams, bitch, _she coughed, her complexion turning a deep red color.

_Tap three times and I'll let you go, _the agent repeated. Zero gargled as she choked under the strain of the brunette's legs. Feeling her strength failing her, she slammed her hand down, as she was instructed. _Good, _agent Lawson heaved, relieved. _Now do it three more, so I know you mean it. _The tattooed woman tore at her opponent's boot, before she felt the grip tighten down even more on her. _Do it, _Miranda ordered and Jack complied hastily. She immediately released her grip and rolled back, flipping on her feet again. The biotic twisted around, then kneeled on one leg, ready to spring up for the attack, her barrier back in place.

_Alright, _she wheezed. _You don't want to kill me. Then what the hell are you doing here?_

_Liara wants me to dig into Cerberus for any information on reaper code. She wants to bring EDI back, _the agent disclosed. _How about you?_

_You read the reports about that butcher on Pragia? The one that did those experiments on me and the other kids?_ Jack jolted her and the brunette returned with a nod. _Turns out he's still got a thing for me.  
__  
_Miranda's face contorted. _This is rather convenient, don't you think?_

_What? That I got drugged and abducted along with my students?_ Zero mocked.

_No. That we found ourselves here at this time. It's like someone wanted us to be here, _the lovely miss Lawson displayed her deductive skills as well.

_What the fuck are you on about, cheerleader? _the confounded biotic demanded.

_She knew about this. She knew about all of this. That conniving little blue, _she tensed, her lips twisting to a gnarl.

_Cunt? Bitch? Slut? _Zero offered, entertained.

_I feel compelled to agree with all of the above, _Miranda relaxed and placed a hand on her forehead, as she tried to recompose herself. _Come on, _she slapped the back of her hand on Jack's shoulder. _We need to move. There's bound to be more patrols coming._

_*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*_  
Pain was an all too familiar sensation for the specter. Having rid himself of the presence of the asari, he urged himself up, in spite of the pain. Encased in his own barrier, the struggle became a little easier, his body feeling lighter in the mass effect field. Placing one foot on the floor after the other, he supported his weight on his wounded side. A jolt sent him doubling over, nearly slamming his head to the bed in front of him. Grating his teeth, he pushed the pain to a dark recess of his mind and forced himself to stand up, then tried to take a step forward. Having prepared himself for the jolt, he managed his first step, rather easily. This made him feel more confident for his next one, relaxing his tensed abdomen, only for a sharp sting to bring him to his knees. His head kissed the floor, as he drooled from the strain of the effort and choked for air.

_Captain, _came a voice as the door hissed open. _I thought you might, _she stopped, perplexed. Shepard saw Karin's head pop out, over the bed.

_Doc, _he gargled.

_Shepard, _she exclaimed concerned, seeing him collapsed on the ground. The doctor rushed to his side, then helped him up and placed him back on the bed. _You shouldn't strain yourself so, captain. You're not healed, yet._

_You heard? _he breathed the words out through clenched teeth. Chakwas nodded and closed her eyes in agreement. _Then you know, _he choked.

_You can't go tearing yourself apart like that, captain, _she pleaded. _Sometimes, even when things get rough, you need to believe in the people around you. _The confused look on his face signified that he wasn't quite sure what she was getting at. The doctor chuckled at his expression, then placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. _Have faith in her, Shepard. She might surprise you._

_*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'**'*'*'*'*'* '*'**'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*_

There was no doubt blue was her color. She flared in furious lightning, striking fear and terror in the hearts of her enemies. Reckless, abundant rage signified her coming and mayhem marked her presence. Chaos and destruction was a testament to her passing. And all that would have been immensely pleasing to her. If not for the disgruntled look on her companion. _What? _she snapped, tired of the brunette's increasing discontent.

_Why do you have to enjoy it so much? We're killing people, _she reminded her, exasperated.

_We're killing Cerberus, _she argued. _That's different._

_They're wrong. Doesn't make it right, if we kill them because of contradicting ideology,_ she shot down the biotic's line of thinking.

_Contradicting ideology? Shit, cheerleader! I don't even know how to spell that, much less kill for it, _she admitted.

_And somehow, I'm not surprised, _she admitted, scratching her forehead.

_What's what supposed to mean, _Zero demanded.

Whirling her flicking blue hand, a nemesis was lifted out of her cover. _Wow, _she said, as she floated around. Jack jerked her hand forward, sending the troop slamming against the wall with a muffled cry.

_Let's just say, you're not the most educated teacher out there, _she mocked, as she raised her carnifex wielding arm to the air and firing a shot, a phantom falling from the ceiling.

_I'm a great fucking teacher, _she snapped. _My kids love me, _she explained as the lash of a Dragoon latched on her hand, only for Jack to pull him forward to a grenade the operative had tossed towards him.

_No, _he shouted as the explosive blew up in front of him.

_There they are, _cried a centurion, coming up behind the biotic, followed by a pair of assault troopers.

_Of course they love you, _she conceded, throwing a smoke screen over Zero's back. _You're the only one they ever knew, _she explained.

_I can't see them, _warned one of the soldiers.

_They're my kids, _she replied, welling up, right after she sent a shockwave towards the armed men behind her, who exploded with loud screams.

Miranda sighed, overridden with guilt. _I didn't mean you're a bad teacher. Just not an eloquent one, _she excused herself, then looked around the room. _What happened here? _she wondered, catching a glimpse of the dead bodies, smoke and destruction all around.

Jack followed her gaze around. _Considering Cerberus' track record, I'd say they probably killed each other. I'm surprised how you're still alive, cheerleader._

_I'm the most capable agent to come out of Cerberus, _she argued, clearly offended

_Which means fuck all. It's like saying you rose up to janitor, out of a group of retarded children, _the biotic retorted.

_I brought back Shepard, _she recanted.

_He survived getting blown up, just to return to me, _she boasted.

_See, this is why I hate you. You never give me any credit for anything good I've done, _Miranda whined, exasperated.

_You've done a great ass workout, _Jack tried to be polite.

The brunette stared at the diminutive woman in front of her, her mouth agape. _That's it. I'm done talking to you. You're insufferable and inappropriate, _she barked, then darted down the hall.

_If it makes you feel any better, that's not how I imagined I'd get between your legs either, _the biotic cried from behind her.

_Shut up, or I'm personally handing you over to Cerberus, _Miranda threw her hands in the air, resigning herself from being Zero's friend.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*''*'**'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*''*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'* '**''*'**''*'**'*'*'*'*''*'*'**'*''**'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*''*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'**'*'*'*

The cell blocks were empty, for the most part. Patrols had been carefully dispatched as to not attract attention, although a general alarm was resounding across the installation. Even Zero was amazed by the sheer number of soldiers Cerberus had managed to cramp in the station. Most of them hadn't proved much of a challenge, though. Especially with the unexpected addition of the cheerleader by her side. She hated to admit it, but she was a capable fighter and good company. Her presence was helping her cope with a lot of things. Such as, if something had happened to her kids in the meantime.

The doors to the cells themselves, were just large blocks of steel. There was a small opening that allowed for the food to be passed to the detainee inside, at about chest height, that also served as a peep hole. The two women had divided the two rows of cells between themselves._ Pst, Jack! Over here, _the brunette whispered as loud as she could.

The tattooed woman snapped out of her daze at the sound of her and turned around to see through the opposite door's crack. A long haired woman with pale skin sat in a corner, curled up with her head in her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Jack realized who she was, just by the sound of her crying. _Rodriguez, _she shouted, shoving a hand inside and banging on the inside of the steel slab.

The young girl jumped at the sound of it all, her sobbing cut abruptly. _Jack? _she wondered at first, before she saw the protruding arm. _Teach_, she shouted and ran for the door.

The famed biotic felt a tangled mess of hair under her fingers and started to well up. _You didn't think I'd let those chumps get away with it, did you?  
_

_Chumps? _the brunette wondered and Zero just rolled her eyes.

_Rodriguez, do you know where the others are? The rest of cells are empty, _Jack pleaded.

_They took them away. They're going to do things to them, _the imprisoned girl explained. _But I know where they are. I've been there before. I can guide you.  
_  
The biotic turned to the brunette for confirmation. Miranda replied with a nod and Zero acknowledged her with her own. _Stand back. I'm taking the door down. _Her hands flared blue and she pushed on the door with all her weight.

_I thought you'd be more of the kick it down type,_ the operative commented.

_Not while my kid's in there, _Jack grunted in response and the steel slate bent and creaked, opening up against the pressure of her projected mass effect field. Eventually, the boor buckled and fell to the ground, the diminutive woman going in first. _Rodriguez, _she shouted. She felt arms coiling around her and a wet cheek touching her own. She stroke the back of the girl's head, in a reassuring manner and whispered shushes in her ear, as she tried to calm her down. _Let me look at you, _she prompted her, placing two hands on her cheeks, as she finally caught a glimpse of her face. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, her eyes were red and her complexion was more pale than usual. She looked worn and tired, but otherwise unharmed. _You're alright, _she choked up, squeezing the girl in her arms. _You're alright, _she repeated.

_We need to go. If they took your students, then their in danger, _Miranda reminded her.

Reluctantly, Zero let go of her pupil, in order to face her companion and nod in agreement. _Who is she? _Rodriguez wondered at the sight of the unfamiliar woman.

_She's my, _she swallowed hard, before proceeding to the next bit. _Friend, _she settled, finally. _Miranda._

_Miranda?_ the girl cocked her eyebrows, as if she recognized the name from somewhere, then gasped. _The cheerleader? _The brunette raised her hands and let them down in a resigned manner, her eyes rolling all the while.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*''*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'* '*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'* '*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

_*OK, so I made a Riddick reference. Who cares. And I admittedly went overboard with the cheesecake. I don't necessarily think that cheesecake is bad, just that it needs to fit the situation. I like the Jack/Randa bromance, or sis-mance would be a more appropriate term? I'm not sure. Also, I have no idea how it all escalated to this. I just went with what felt right and ... this sorta felt wrong and so right at the same time. If you liked it, then I'm glad, but if cheesecake isn't your thing, I'm gonna tone it down anyway. Well, compared to this, at least. _


	21. Chapter 21

_The Threat That Looms Ahead: Chapter 20: Zero Unchained_

_Come on, Rodriguez, get those barriers up, _the diminutive woman jolted the young girl as she dragged her down the corridor.

_They're gaining on us, _the brunette warned, as she looked behind her back, firing a couple of rounds along the way.

_Rodriguez, barriers, _the biotic barked.

_I'm trying, teach, _the girl defended herself.

_Trying isn't the same as doing. So stop trying and do it, _she ordered.

_Yes, ma'am, _she complied, greeting her teeth. A blue light flickered over her, then started spreading around her body.

_There they are, _a centurion cried from across the hall.

_Shit, _Jack spat, stopping her sprint. She looked around for cover. To her surprise, she found a door. _Quick, in here, _she motioned Rodriguez. She put her fingers between the tiny slit of the two steel sheets and pulled them apart with a groan.

_What about you? _she wondered stepping into the dark room behind her.

_We'll take care of them, _Zero replied confident. _If anyone else tries to come in through this door, you take them down, understand? _she barked at the pale girl in front of her, who acknowledged with a nod. _Alright. I'll be right back. _She let her hands go and the doors slammed shut again. She coiled her arm around the brunette's waist and drew her close. Miranda protested at it with a loud '_hey_'. _Oh, get a grip, bubble butt, _the biotic retorted, as the two of them came face to face. _I'm just looking out for myself. _She raised her hands, facing in opposite directions of the hallway, as her opponents primed their weapons, readying for the attack. Jack projected a field on each side, cutting off the section of the room they were in, shielding them from the incoming fire.

Rounds rained on her barriers as the former Cerberus operative looked around concerned. She could hear the sound of fire bumping on the barriers on both sides and falling harmlessly on the ground, outside the blue light. She shifted her attention to the small woman in front of her. Her complexion was a blistering red and she could hear her growl, as she strained to maintain her concentration and holding fast against the barrage on both sides. Suddenly, the gunfire stopped. _Reloading, _she proclaimed and the biotic dropped her barriers. _Left? _she asked.

_Right, _Zero chose and dove in the midst of the troops.

Miranda threw a smoke grenade first as the soldiers were still occupied with their thermal clips. _I can't see,_ the centurion leading them shouted, before the agent put a bullet through his brain, guided by the sound of his voice. The dragoon saw a dark silhouette through the smoke and threw his lash at it, only to hear the cry of one of his companions. The other lash seemed to curl around him, sending an electric jolt through him as the capable brunette triggered his weapon with her biotics. The assault trooper started retreating, visibly shaken. His helmet was keeping him safe from the smoke, but the visor was ill equipped to handle his obstructed vision. He felt a jab at his stomach and someone tugging at his arm. He started firing his reloaded weapon, only to hear the sound of his fellow soldiers crying out in pain. The last thing he saw, was a flash of blue that shattered his helmet, as it smacked into his face. The cloud of smoke slowly dissolving, Miranda put her breather mask away and opened her eyes, once more.

On the other side, Zero was having the time of her life. She slammed an overzealous phantom against the three assault troopers lined up behind her, then sent a shockwave against a dragoon, tearing at his armor before knocking him down, unconscious. The guardian walked in closer, trying to avoid the still flying dragoon, trying to get a better shot at the biotic, only to have his shield pulled and himself warped. A nemesis fired a shot from afar, hitting her on the cheek. The force of the bullet slamming against her field was rough, sending the biotic reeling a few steps. Ultimately, though, it only served to make her angrier. Jack pulled on the enemy marksman, sending her right into her glowing blue fist. The soldier went slamming up and down the corridor, before the biotic power's effect dissipated. The three assault troops, having cleared themselves of the unconscious phantom, got up and prepared to fire. The biotic extended her hand outward, a blue beam jutting out, as it proceeded to envelop the group. Slowly, but steadily, she felt her strength returning, as the encased group seemed to be stunned and quivering in pain. Three shots resounded through the corridor and the soldiers fell limp to the ground. _Hey, I was saving those, _Jack complained to the brunette.

_You were taking forever, _Miranda argued.

_Whatever, cheerleader. Those kills still count as mine. I got six, how about you? _she boasted.

_Seven, _miss Lawson smiled, proud of her accomplishment.

_You're gonna count that guy as well? He got hit by the dragoon's lash, _the tattooed woman objected.

_It's a Cerberus own-kill. By any rules, it goes to me, _she explained.

_By any rules, it goes to me, _Zero mocked, trying to mimic the brunette's accent, then puffed. _Alright, if it helps you sleep any better, _she conceded.

More footsteps could be heard coming from both sides of the corridor. _We've got more company incoming, _Miranda noted.

_Got any more of those smoke grenades? _Jack inquired, hopeful.

_I have, _she started, reaching into her back and pulling a pair of packages that were strapped to her back, t_hese, _she exclaimed proudly, presenting them to the biotic.

_Explosives? You wanna kill us, too? _Zero snapped, freaking out.

_Only if your barriers won't hold, _the brunette retorted.

_Fuck, _the biotic spat, pursing her lips. _Alright. Get close. Real close, _she urged the operative. Miranda tossed the explosives to each of her sides and then coiled herself around the small woman, pressing herself against her. _Comfy? _she teased.

_Barriers, Jack, _she prompted.

_Yeah, yeah, _the inked woman complied, outstretching her hands once more and raising a blue wall on each side. The corridor shuddered at the explosion and if any of the enemy soldiers survived, neither one seemed to hear any groans or screams. They assumed everyone was either dead or injured bad enough to be unconscious. Jack collapsed from the strain, to her knees, taking in deep breaths, as she dropped her barriers, while Miranda examined the hallway. In the places where the explosives had landed, the floor had breaches to the lower decks. The walls had obvious dents at certain spots, as well as the ceiling and most of them were scorched and marred with shoot, probably from the corpses of the Cerberus troops. The biotic, having regained some of her strength from her small respite had managed to straighten her legs up, aided by her arms that supported her knees. _Are we clear? _she shouted at her comrade, at a distance.

_I saw a couple of phantoms coming, from around the bend, _the brunette confirmed.

Jack lowered her head in despair. She wasn't going to hold up much longer, if their entire trip across the installation was going to be like this. _Just fucking great. More swords. Your one fucking weakness. I'd hate to see one of those pretty tits of yours get chopped off._

_That makes two of us, _Miranda conceded, as she reached the biotic and stood next to her. _Ready?_

_No,_ the inked woman replied. _But does anyone care? Fuck no!_

The brunette raised her pistol and aimed it at one of the phantoms, only for the thermal clip to eject. _Dammit, _she realized. _Ran out of clips._

_Here they come,_ Zero steeled herself, a blade reaching for her throat. She side stepped as the phantom's blade tried to follow her. Miranda's kick hit the Cerberus swordsman in the stomach, Jack swirling around her. Catching the second phantom off her guard, as she was about to make a lung for the agent, she slammed her head against the wall. The brunette caught her arm and twisted it, forcing the soldier to drop her weapon.

Operative Lawson saw a blade hit the wall, just an inch away from her eye, only thanks to a barrier that seemed to appear out of nowhere, as it deflected the would be lethal strike. _Nice block, _Miranda applauded Zero's effort. Her hand still gripping her dazed opponent, she threw her, on her assailant, knocking them both on the ground. With the tip of her shoe, she flicked the fallen blade up and grabbed it by the hilt.

_Can you use it? _the biotic looked surprised at the genetically engineered woman.

In a rare display of skill, she portrayed a vast array of flips, parries, thrusts and blocks. _Fifteen years of fencing practice, _she explained.

The two phantoms, having regained their composure, jumped up and stared at their two opponents, the unarmed one going up against the one who took her sword. Miranda twisted the sword around, the blade going up the back of her arm. The two exchanged blows, neither one giving room to the other, the phantom using her plated armor to block the sword. Feigning a high blow, she tricked the brunette into bringing her arm up, in defense, only to slam her fist at the woman's side. Agent Lawson jolted to her side, receiving a punch to the face that sent her swirling around, then a kick in the back that had her reeling against the wall, off balance, before crumbling down.

On the other side of the fight, the biotic wasn't faring that much better. Her barriers had considerably weakened from her previous struggle and each jab that she failed to dodge, meant a painful prick that drove her back, one step at a time. Eventually, her opponent just went for a sweep of her legs and Jack found herself lying down, next to Miranda. _Pathetic, _she cried out, as she rolled around. _And who the fuck fights with swords these days, anyway?_

_They do, _agent Lawson corrected her. _And they're kicking our arse._ _We need to change our tactics, _she realized, getting up, as the weaponless phantom had already retrieved her sword, going to stand by her comrade. _Bait?_ she offered.

_I make great fucking bait, _Jack retorted, her barrier glowing brighter, fueled by her anger.

She charged the phantoms head first, a sword swinging against her, aimed for her neck. Miranda punched the armed hand at the elbow, jolting the assailant into dropping her weapon. Zero, still in momentum, swung under the two, grabbing the falling blade and slashing at the second phantom's leg. The armored silhouette screamed in pain as it limped on one foot. Meanwhile the brunette twisted the arm she had injured, causing the woman behind the mask to groan and fall to one knee. With an effortless push, her opponent was on the floor, at her mercy, then brought a chop to her throat, making her fall limp. Jack, in the meantime, swirled behind her foe, who struggled to balance herself on one foot, only to feel cold steel penetrate her back. With a shrill cry, she fell to the floor.

_Do I make great bait, or what? _she boasted in a contained fashion, still huffing.

_Oh yeah, definitely, _the brunette agreed. _One would say __ you're master bait, _she chuckled.

Jack turned around to look at her comrade, her face contorted. _Master wh, hey, _she realized a bit too late. _What are you six?_

_*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*_

The pale girl in the room had been hearing to the screams and shouts for a while now. The barrages of fire had been nearly as bad as the explosions. The room had shook and creaked, like it was going to tear apart. Then came the screams, feminine like voices that screamed with an otherwordly tone. It had made her blood run cold. She had felt compelled to put her hands over her ears, as she had crawled in the corner and curled up like a ball, rocking herself. She had tried to convince herself that it was all going to be alright. How could it? What kind of creature could let out a scream like that, other than a banshee? At least with the husks she could see them, they were slow, fragile and, in spite of their hideous appearance, she could cope. This was far more unsettling. The door creaked and light started to come through, penetrating the darkness. Rodriguez stood up and placed her back against the wall, sucking her gut, as if to become one with it, to hide from the light.

_Rodriguez, _came a voice. _Come on, we don't have all day._

She heaved a big sigh. Of course it was going to be alright. Nothing could beat Jack.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'**'*'*'*'*'*''**''**'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

The scientists looked around puzzled. Who were these women? How had they escaped? What were they doing in there? And why were they aiming guns at them? What sort of travesty was this? They were men of science? Good people, doing humanity a favor. Sure, their methods were a little extreme, but circumstances demanded it. They had to do it, there was no other way.

_Who are you? What is the meaning of this? _demanded one of the men in the labcoats.

_Save your breath, asshole. I'm here for my kids, _the ridiculously dressed woman demanded, looking at the young men and women strapped in the chairs. _Rodriguez, get them loose, _she prompted with a nod of her head. Miranda rested herself on one of the workbenches, crossing her legs, pointing her empty carnifex at the scientists.

_You can't do that, _he snapped. _Where's security? _he shook, frantic.

_They, _the brunette started, as she swirled her gun around, _took a nap, _she settled. _The permanent kind._

_Jack, _one of the young men wheezed. He walked lazily, with a limp and seemed to only be held up by Rodriguez' steady shoulder.

_Prangley, _the tattooed woman exclaimed, rushing at the young kid, crushing him, under her arms.

_Still in pain, _Jason reminded her.

_Oh, shit! Sorry, _she realized, taking a step back from him.

_Don't worry. I'll walk it off, _he offered, smiling.

_You can't take my test subjects! What will I have to report to the director? _the man flushed.

_Your boss is long gone, _Jack replied. _Left with his tail between his legs. Fucking coward, _she spat.

Miranda faked a gasp. _Jack, language, _she warned, as her omni-tool seemed to turn on.

The biotic raised an accusative finger, ready to lash out. _You shut your whore mouth, you cheerleader piece of shit, _was something more akin to what she had in mind. Of course, she could never say that. Not with the kids around. _You, _she snarled, her nostrils flaring, _you're absolutely right. And I'm sorry._

_Too easy, _the brunette mused, playing it back from her omni-tool. _Oh, this is going all over the extranet._

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'**'*'*'*'* '*'*'*'*'*'**'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

The shuttle was hovering over a small gap, barely half a foot away from the docking bay. The Cerberus soldiers had scoured the installation and found it, an unauthorized vessel parked, probably the infiltrator's they had surmised and set up a barricade in preparation. The tattooed woman guided the group of children, a comely brunette bringing up the rear. The group of troopers that had assembled stood no chance against the diminutive woman's sheer will of determination.

_Out of my way, _she screamed, a shockwave sending them over the barrier, floating past the mass effect field that protected them from the vacuum of space. With the soldiers out of the way, the small ship's door jutted open. Jack, sensing the interior could be compromised strode forward, barriers up, ready for anything. Reaching the shuttle ahead of her students, she peered inside and saw that it was indeed clear. With one foot on the platform, the other on the entrance to the vessel, she motioned her students to board. _Come on, you little rascals, _she prodded them, still maintaining her vow to tone down the swearing.

_Jack, I need a word with you, _the brunette led her away from the shuttle.

_Can't you tell me in the shuttle? _she demanded.

_Remember those explosive packs? The charges I used to clear that corridor? _she tried to jolt her memory.

_You want them back? _the biotic wondered.

Miranda's train of thought derailed at the station, fumbling what to say. _No, I, _she exhaled, collecting herself. _I was supposed to disable the defenses. __That's why alliance sent me here. Then the Indomitable comes in and levels the place._

_Weren't you here to retrieve the reaper code thing?_ the tattooed woman cocked an eyebrow.

_That's why Liara sent me here, _she replied rolling her eyes. _The alliance has a different agenda._

_So I'm guessing the security systems are online, _Jack realized.

_Very much so, _agent Lawson affirmed.

_And if we try to leave now? _the biotic wondered.

_We get blown, not ten feet away from this place, _Miranda explained.

_Shit, _she stomped her foot. _Shit, _she shouted again.

_I don't have the firepower anymore to bring it down, _the brunette was nearly apologetic.

_You shouldn't have used those packs, _the ponytailed woman spat.

_Fine. I'll just let us die next time, but right now, I need you. Your kids need you, _she urged her. _Jack, you've brought down stations, destroyed moons, you've made my life a living hell__ ...  
_

_What does that have to do with anything?_ Jack snapped.

_What I meant to say is that you can do this and I can't, _she admitted. _I'll keep your kids safe till you get back._

_No, _Zero cut her off, through gritted teeth. _The moment those defenses go down, you get my kids out of here. You get them somewhere safe._

_You're asking me to leave you here? I can't do that, Jack. Shepard would skin me alive, _the brunette flushed.

_Yeah, Shepard, _she thought to herself. Shepard was too mad at her to care, most probably. But she could make sure her kids would make it out alive. She raised her head and stared the woman in front of her straight in the eyes. _Please, _was all she could say.

Miranda's expression softened at the sight in front of her. _Alright, _she agreed with a sigh. _But I'm coming back for you as soon as I drop your students off. Either we both live, or we both die here. There's no way I'm going back alone. _Jack felt a lump in her throat and her eyes grew misty. She couldn't believe the cheerleader was triggering such a reaction from her. Not able to voice her agreement, she simply nodded and turned on her heel, dashing out of the docking bay. The brunette stood there for a moment, wondering if she really saw what she thought she saw, in the biotic's face. _No. No way, _she thought to herself, dismissing the thought, then walked back towards the shuttle. She took a look at the children cramped up inside, strapped down on the seats, exchanging playful remarks between them. _Get yourselves comfortable, _she prompted them. _We're going to be here for a little while longer._

_Where's our teacher,_ one of the students asked, a young man with a shaved head. Prangley was the name Jack had called him by.

_She's, _agent Lawson minced her words, _got some blowing up to do._

_Shepard's here?_ a very young looking boy with long hair jumped in, from the group. His comment made everyone unusually silent for a moment, before the children broke out in laughter.

_They really are her students,_ Miranda realized with a smile.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'**'*'*'*'*'**'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'** ''**'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*''*

The small woman wondered around the installation. She brought up the schematics she had on her omni-tool, a little gift from her new _"__friend". _She wasn't good with reading them, but the operative was kind enough to lay down a breadcrumb trail for her to follow. After many twists, turns and some backtracking, she found herself at the central command console, the element zero core that powered up the installation just beyond her reach, separated by thick glass. The number of flickering lights, readings, beeps, nobs, switches and levers were making her queasy. Thankfully, she realized, she wasn't there to tinker. Just break shit up. And if there was one thing that she took great pleasure at, this was it. With a growl, she pulled back her fists and blue lightning danced across her body. Repeatedly she slammed on the console in front of her, chassis, chips, wires and main boards flying about at each hit. The swirling fuel inside the core slowed down to a halt and the lights around her went off. Her fingers fumbled with the orange lights coming up from her left arm.

_Miranda, can you read me? _she asked, concerned.

_I read you just fine. It's just that everything went dark all of a sudden, _she replied.

_I destroyed the command console. I think, _Jack stammered. _I'm, _she started, only to stop mid sentence as the ground shook with a loud thud around her. The light from her omni-tool revealed a group of tall, hulking robots.

_Jack? Jack? Are you still there? _the voice came from her omni-tool.

_Just get my kids out like you promised, _the small woman retorted calmly, then closed the connection. _Ymir mechs. Of course they'd have Ymir mechs, _she realized, hearing the whir of their barrels. She sighed, resigned, her barrier illuminating the room. _Why the hell not? _

With a growl, she charged, slamming herself at the first of the mechs. The diminutive woman punched right through it, the robot exploding in the process. Strong stings hit her back. Ammo rounds. Her barrier was dropping fast. She lifted one of the droids still turning around towards her and slammed it against the source of her pain. The increasing number of explosions had fully illuminated the room and Jack could see even more Ymir models were being siphoned in. She needed an alternate escape route. She dug her fist deep into the hull and tore it open. She lifted the metal sheet over her, all the while screaming at the effort it took. Protected by the fire for the time being, she shone her omni-tool to the room below. As she didn't make out anything menacing around, she decided to jump down inside, the opening being too small for the mechs to follow.

**'*'*'*'*'*''*'*'*'*'*'*'*''*'*'*'*'*''**'*'*'*'* '*''*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*''*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'' **'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*''*'**''*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*''*'*'*'*'**''*'*

The shuttle slammed and skidded. She hadn't the time to be careful. She had to be in and out in less than three minutes. The kids in the back screamed and cried, terrified, even as the vessel was immobilized. She swung the door from the cockpit open, as the vessel's entrance jutted open. _Get out. Now! All of you, _she barked, prepping the engine for another run.

_Where are you going? _Prangley wondered.

_To get your teacher. And if anyone asks, tell them not to blow Cerberus up yet, _she informed the boy.

_Good luck, _he tried to shout over the sound of the engine, walking out. With the last of the group off her ship, Miranda span it around and darted off hurriedly.

*'*'*'*'*'*''*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'* '*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'* '*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'* *'*'*'*'*'*'*''**'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Red lights flickered everywhere. The station was getting increasingly more cold and breathing was difficult. Along with the defense systems, she had also disabled life support. It was a realization that came just a tad too late. Also, with the eezo core out of order, the mass effect fields were disabled, which meant that she would have to brave space itself, even if Miranda did make it back in time. She felt a vibration on her right hand.

_Go ahead, _she huffed, exhausted.

_Jack, it's me. How are you holding up? _the operative's voice sounded from her omni-tool.

_Breathing's, _she paused, _hard, _she settled.

_I know. Just hang in there. I'm almost at the station, _she relayed.

The biotic closed down the comm, saving her breath for the walk back. The mechs had disappeared, not one to be seen nor heard in the past five or so rooms she went through. Having taken care of most of the personnel with Miranda's help, she figured whatever troops had been left alive, had already evacuated the installation when life support started failing. Oxygen was becoming scarce and Jack was starting to see double. The entire ordeal had taken its toll, on the young biotic. More than once she had to stop and catch her breath, only that didn't work as well as she had hoped for in the first place. There really was no breath to be had anymore. She tried to grab as much oxygen she could, in her biotic bubble, only to realize air didn't quite work like that and trying to use her biotics made her even more tired.

One more time, she brought up the schematic. To her content, she noticed she was no more than a couple of rooms away from her destination. She picked up her stride, hope pushing her forward. Just one more room to go. The door opened and she walked in, but something felt odd. Something she couldn't really pinpoint. With great effort, she forced her barrier back on and walked carefully around. Her vision still double, it was hard to make much coherence of her surroundings, so she shut one eye as she took a few reluctant steps forward. There, she spotted it; a shadow coming from the swirling red light, too human like to be a coincidence. Jack turned around, throwing a warp at it's high ledge instinctively, only to feel a powerful hit, square at her abdomen, knocking the wind out of her. Zero fell down on her back, her assailant jumping off her nest, a nemesis. She held her sniper rifle aimed at the biotic. Though her prey didn't seem that hurt, she didn't seem able to fight back. Without so much as a breather mask, she looked spent, as she clutched her abdomen, where the bullet had hit her.

_Go on, you Cerberus bitch. Shoot, _Jack seemed to taunt her.

_I'll never understand what people hope to accomplish with that, _the nemesis monologued, aiming for Zero's head.

_She wasn't talking to you, _came a voice behind her. The Cerberus soldier turned around to stare down the barrel of a carnifex pistol. The round exited its chamber, accelerated by the warp core and penetrated the front side of the helmet. Without hesitation, it passed through steel, ceramic plating, flesh, bone and brain matter, splattering it all over Zero, on its way out. Her reaction made it clear she didn't mind. _Cerberus bitch? _Miranda complained.

_I thought she might be too familiar with cheerleader slut, _Jack kidded. _Glad you found a thermal clip._

_Had a bunch stuffed in the shuttle. Couldn't carry them all,_ the operative informed her, holding her pistol up for display. With the other hand, she tossed her a rebreather mask, which the biotic hurriedly donned. _Can you walk? _she offered her hand to lift the small woman up.

Zero looked up at her, taking the arm. _Barely. That shot hurt like a son of a bitch._

_Let's get out of here, before Alliance blows us both out. Come on, _agent Lawson prompted them both. The two women rushed to the shuttle, Miranda driving off, nearly before the door had even closed. She helped Jack to her seat and even gave her a hand strapping down.

_Thanks, _said the surprised biotic, verily stunned at the care and attention the brunette seemed to give her.

_It's nothing, _she dismissed, her face more stoic than usual.

_I didn't mean the seat belts, _Zero clarified.

_I know, _Miranda said, after she turned to face her. Once more she shifted her attention to piloting the shuttle, her gaze searching for something in the space ahead. _So, _she began after a long silence, _how did you imagine you'd find yourself between my legs?_

Jack turned sideways to look at the brunette. Agent Lawson simply tried to look at her from the corner of her eye, before starting to chuckle. _Ha, _the small woman drawled, appreciating the joke. The two of them laughed for a while, before the view was marred by incoming fire. _What was that?_

_That was the end of that Cerberus installation,_ Miranda explained.

_Oh, _Zero exclaimed. _What ship are we boarding again?_

_The Indomitable, _she reminded her.

_Right, right, _she replied and silenced herself for a moment. _Wait, isn't that, _she started.

_Yes, _Miranda confirmed.

_Fuck, _Jack exclaimed, hiding her face in her hands.

_*'*'*'*'*'*''*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'* '*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'* '*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'* *'*'*'*'*'*'*''**'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*_

_*Long chapter. Took long to write it. Hope it takes a short time to like it. What do you think of the Jack/Miranda team up? Now, I should really work on getting the two lovebirds together again. Ashley/Vega and Garrus/Tali have such an easier time at it._


	22. Chapter 22

_The Threat That Looms Ahead: Chapter 21: Last Chance At Happiness_

There were people touching her. People she didn't know, people that hadn't bothered getting acquainted with her, people that didn't care. Usually, she would have reacted very differently, but she was so tired. Of course, there had been other times she had been examined by doctors, prodded and poked in places she hated and she had been just as tired, if not even more so and she had struggled so hard against it. Perhaps, she realized, the reason she didn't, was the comforting hand that held down her own. Just a reassuring touch, to let her know, it was all going to be alright.

_Leave something for my boyfriend, okay doc? _the biotic mocked.

The physician took a good look at her, then turned to the brunette woman next to her, who just nodded in agreement. All he had done, was rub some cotton patches drenched in antiseptic fluid over her many cuts and scrapes. He just smiled and shook his head. The door swung open and a woman walked in. Dressed in the uniform of an alliance officer, decorated with all sorts of emblems on her shoulders displaying her rank, she would have been an intimidating figure to just about everyone. If not for the calculating stare, the penetrating gaze and the sheer look on her face.

_Doctor, can you give us a minute? _she asked in as polite a manner as she could. The man realized that, in spite of her composed request, she quite literally meant _"get the fuck out of here". _He didn't wait to be asked twice. He simply nodded and left, much to Jack's content. The greying redhead placed one hand on her waist, as she scratched her forehead with the other. _Alright, _she wheezed, _can either one of you explain to me why my ship got turned into a kindergarten? _she finally snapped.

Jack started to say something, but seeing her try and open her mouth, Miranda rushed in ahead. _It's my fault, _she claimed, in a way that even the biotic turned around in disbelief. _I contacted Jack prior to the mission and I spilled the beans, so to speak. We talked over an unsecured channel. I'm guessing Cerberus overheard the details and, well, the rest is history, _she explained.

_So why am I having such a hard time believing you? My son tells me you two are regularly at each others throats, _Hannah questioned the operative's straightforwardness and sincerity. She eyeballed the reactions between the two women and they exchanged glances between each other.

_That, that's not true, _miss Lawson objected. _I mean, sure, we had our differences in the past, but, _she paused for a moment, _that's just it. The past, _she reasoned. _If you don't believe_ _us, you can always talk to Shepard. Things have changed._

The admiral squinted her eyes, trying to see something underlying, something she wasn't sure was there, or not. _I still think you two are hiding something from me and I'll get to the bottom of it. _She sighed and shook her head. _Or maybe I'm just nervous. I've just been told by a doctor T'Soni that my son was seriously injured during the Citadel battle._

Jack jumped up from the medical bed, her complexion white as a sheet. _Injured? The Citadel battle? What the hell happened? How long have I been out? _she demanded.

_Jack was taken at about the time Shepard left for the Citadel. I'm guessing she didn't even know of the attack, _Miranda intervened again. _There was a coup in Palaven. Primarch Victus was dethroned and someone called the Kabalim took the power, then charged the Citadel. Shepard rushed to help with the defense, while the turians moved the Citadel to the Widow system, aided by Reapers. The Alliance and the Quarian fleet managed to destroy them, though._

The biotic was too shocked to take it all in. She slumped back down. Reapers. Again? And Shepard dying? This wasn't making any sense. It was like it was six months ago, all over again. _That fucking boyscout, _she snapped. _If he dies, I'm gonna kill him. _Seemed like that fact was all that mattered to her.

Hannah sighed again and wiped her brow with the back of her hand. _I see you girls are pretty shaken up as it is and I'm not getting any more answers until my son wakes up. I guess this will have to wait until later, then. I'll let the doctor finish patching you up and then someone will take you to some unoccupied quarters. You both get some rest. Especially you, _she pointed at the tattooed woman. _You look __like hell. And I'm not telling him I'm responsible, when he wakes up. _She looked at the door next to her. _I should go, _the redhead realized and darted out the door.

_Is that how Shepard got the, _Miranda started.

_Why did you lie to her? _the biotic demanded.

_Who? Hannah? Do you really think now was a good time to explain how you are a Cerberus conditioned trained biotic killer and a psychotic bitch? _the brunette made it plain.

_Well, _Jack paused. _When you put it like that ..._

_*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'**'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'* '*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'* '*'*_

The blue orb swirled around the room, before settling itself next to her, as if eying her. The broker was too occupied with the monitor in front of her. Since the Turian fleet's assault, business had been booming for her and information was in high demand, all of which had earned her a large amount of credits. In spite of her success and the acquisition of a few new agents, that she most surely needed, doctor T'Soni was all quite that pleased and Glyph's constant prodding helped little to alleviate that.

_What is it? _she snapped at the sentry.

_There is a new report available, _it informed her.

_I am occupied at the moment. Can't this wait? _she sighed.

_You asked me to inform you, as soon as agent Lawson handed in her report, _it explained.

Liara fumed at how unceremonious Glyph was. _Bring it up, then, _she beckoned.

As the image flickered into a wall of text, the shadow broker seemed to skim through it, focusing on the most important parts of it. The destruction of the Cerberus installation, retrieval of Reaper code data and the extraction of prisoners, which, although not sanctioned by the mission itself, Miranda had taken the initiative of liberating. Especially since a certain biotic numbered between them. The news brought a smile to the Asari's face, who rushed out the room. Across the mess hall, through the glass of the infirmary, a man limped on one leg, getting the hang of supporting his weight on his right side. He had a buzz cut on his head and a thin line void of hair, stretching over his left temple, possibly from a scar that she had never got down to ask how he acquired in the first place. Or maybe it was just a style decision. She found it charming and maybe that was all that mattered. She prepped herself, straightening out the skirt of her attire, before marching inside the infirmary. After all, he was going to love the news she had to share.

_Shepard, _she spoke to get his attention. _I've just got a report from the Indomitable._

_Is my mom alright? _the specter wondered.

_She's doing good. Taking care of her, _she paused for a moment, _daughter._

The captain blinked a couple of times. _What the hell are you on about? Can't you for once give me a straight answer? Ever since you became the broker ..._

_She has Jack on board,_ she clarified.

Shepard's eyes opened wide. _You're kidding me, _he came back, his face almost expressionless. _How did that happen?_

_The alliance had sent the Indomitable to destroy a Cerberus facility. Agent Lawson was on board, as well, to infiltrate the installation first. She found Jack drugged and helped her escape. They freed her students as well and managed to flee without casualties, _the Asari explained. She caught the captain squinting his eyes at her. _What's wrong? _she asked, confused.

_You knew about this, _he realized. _My mom, Miranda, Jack? All together? Couldn't be a coincidence._

_I have no idea what you're talking about,_ Liara took a step back, surprised.

_Not only that, you knew about the attack on the Citadel. Which is why the Indomitable was away on a mission in the first place,_ he accused her.

_Now, that's not right, _she denied it all, pointing a finger at him. _Dammit, Shepard, _she shook her head. _I just wanted __Miranda to get me information on the Reaper code Cerberus used to make EDI. The alliance just wanted to destroy any enemy installation they could get their hands on. I brokered the trade and Hackett agreed. There was no way I could know that Jack would be there. As for why the Indomitable? It was the most able ship for the mission. All the others are in dire need of repairs. It's a wonder Hackett's even survived the war, in the state it's left._

The captain huffed and sat back down on his bunk. _There's things you're not telling me, keeping secrets. I don't like it._

_I have a business to run and I feed you the information you need. I was not expecting you to show up for the battle. Nor did I knew anything about the Cipritine coup. My agents on Palaven had gone silent and I assumed them dead. I now realize with good reason, _she cocked both her eyebrows. _I'm being as honest as I possibly can, captain. You have to believe me._

_You want to talk about honesty? Fine, let's talk honesty,_ he prompted. _Remember that thing in Grissom? Back in the Reaper war? Cerberus ships everywhere, hell breaking loose all over the place. But you knew that, right? _The asari nodded, her lips pursed together. _Exactly. And what else is there? Oh, that's right! Atlas mechs fighting with students. And who is leading the students? Help me out here._

_Jack, _she replied reluctantly.

_Jack, _he drawled. _You'd think that would be an important bit of information I'd need to be aware of, right?_

_You asked me not to tell you, _she defended her actions.

_I asked you to lie to me if she died. Not if I was diving straight at her, _he argued.

_And then what? You would have rushed in, compromising all of us, _she rejected. _You'd make yourself a liability. It wasn't what she needed, nor what the mission dictated. It was the best course of action. My way, _she affirmed.

He tried to raise a compelling argument, but her words sounded true. He would have rushed in and ended up with more casualties on all sides. He hated it, but he conceded the point. _I still think that you ought to have told me, _he fumed. _But you're right, _he admitted. The captain raised an eyebrow at her. _I guess all that matters is that she's safe. Even if she is with my mom._ He took in a deep breath. _That ships going to explode, _he realized.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

The smoke swirled and moved with a life of its own. It rushed out of her nostrils, retreated playfully into her mouth and danced about the room on its own accord, when she blew it out of her mouth. She hoped on the bed, naked, dancing to the sound of loud synth noises, banging with a dissonance that few people would stand, let alone enjoy. She looked down on the patch placed over a particular nasty gush on her left side. It had peeled off, but whether it was from the sweat, the smoke or just because it was about to come off on its own, she wasn't quite sure. She peeled it off, as it tagged on her skin, to reveal the wound. It had closed up, not even leaving a scar behind. The ship's doctor had done a bang up job. He had also told her not to smoke around it. Fat chance. The room was filled in a mist-like vapor, only thicker, smelling of burnt tobacco and ash.

The hand holding the cigarette bobbed around, matching the biotic's movements, its charred remains staining the bed, with small patches of shoot. Tired, spent, angry, she eventually crumbled down on it, crawling to a corner, curling her legs up to her chest. She drew another huff as her tears run down her face, mascara marring her perfect features, then dug her face between the knees, perfectly content to wallow in her own misery. So engrossed was she in her weeping that she didn't notice the other person enter the room, except when she lowered the music volume. Jack's head cocked up and looked at the brunette, equal amounts of shock and disdain portrayed in her face.

_What the fuck, cheerleader, _she barked.

_I was sent here to talk to you about the noise, _Miranda explained, before turning to face the biotic. _Why are you crying?_

_None of your business,_ she fumed.

_Of course not, _the operative replied, as she sat next to the biotic, on the bed, _but tell me anyway.  
__  
_The tattooed woman pursed her lips together and returned her gaze on her knees. _I made him mad. I made him mad and he's not talking to me anymore, _she whined.

_I can understand someone not talking to you, if they're mad, _miss Lawson agreed, _but it would help a lot more, if I knew who it was._

_Shepard? _she sniffled.

_Well, I can't imagine anything worse than what you've already done to him, _Miranda cocked an eyebrow, _but I'm also curious, now. What did you do?_

_I kinda, _she hesitated, lifting her head, _fiddled with his ass, _she continued in a hushed voice. The brunette chortled, then broker out in laughter. _It's not funny, okay? He's really mad at me._

_I'm sorry,_ the usually reserved miss Lawson found it difficult to contain herself. She laughed for a little longer, before finally calming down. _How can I put this. He's not mad at you for being, _she cleared her throat, _experimental. Not after all the stunts and loops you had him running. Not to mention the wardrobe malfunction._

The biotic squinted her eyes. _What wardrobe malfunction?_

_That one time you tore the Cerberus logos out of all his uniforms?_ she reminded her

_Oh, right, _Jack bobbed her head in accordance. _I was doing him a favor, anyway. Besides, he had handed Tim his resignation by then. And so had you, cheerleader, _she prompted her by poking lightly her fist on her shoulder.

_Tim? _she wondered.

_T.I.M.? The Illusive Man? _Zero explained.

_Oh, of course, _she realized. _Anyway, if something really did bother him, go find him and talk to him about it. It's the only way you're going to move on, _she proposed, as she got up. _I can tell you straight away, it's not the, _she paused for a moment, _prodding._ Miranda walked to the door, then halted as it hissed open. She turned around to face the biotic once more, a hand scratching her temple. _You know, I thought you'd be the last person I'd ever end up comforting._

_Weirder shit has happened,_ Jack replied.

_Not by much, _she mused and took a step out of the room.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*''*'*'**'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'**'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

The man looked at the mirror, not sure what he was expecting to see. He tried to straighten out his hair, but they were so short, they couldn't be ruffled to begin with. His jacket was dirty, looked worn and disheveled, just like she would have liked it, his shirt was cut at the sleeves, his low-rise jeans were torn and his boots could use a little shining. He looked perfect. The door chimed and a turian walked in the apartment. His face was scarred on one side, from an old rocket accident and distinct blue markings run across his face.

_Shepard, _he shouted.

_In here, Garrus, _the man returned from one of the back rooms.

Vakarian followed the sound of the voice and stood for a moment, spotting him down a hallway. _What the hell is this? _he wondered out loud, raising his hands.

_I'm going out. The Indomitable just docked, _he remarked.

_And you're going to meet Jack in that? _he pointed at the ridiculous attire.

_Yeah. Why? _the specter wondered.

_Cause you look ridiculous, _he explained. _Shepard, I don't know Jack very well, _he paused, shifting his weight on the other leg, _but I know you, _he pointed at the human, _and the reason why she likes you, isn't because you try to be like her, it's because you're you._

_So, in other words, I'm an idiot and what the hell was I thinking when I did all this,_ he pointed at himself, from head to toe.

_Not in so kind a choice of words maybe, but yeah. __Go get changed_, we're going bar hoping, he proposed with a flick of his hand. _There's no way I'm letting you meet her sober._

_*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'**'*'* '*'*'*'**'*'*'*'*'*'**'*'*'*'*'*'**'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*_

She draped the final article of clothing over her shoulder, ready to storm out. She took a sniff at something that seemed to cause her discomfort. As she tried to follow the source of the stench, she guided her nose to her attire and pulled away in disgust. _Smells like Cerberus, _she realized. She would have to change to something else. It was a shame. The khaki pants were one of her favorite pairs and that lewd opening around the sides was much to her liking, but Cerberus was a stench she couldn't handle. With a shake of her her, she braved it all and walked out of the cabin, ready to disembark, now that the Indomitable had docked on the Citadel. She followed the crowd and spotted her students not too far ahead. _Rodriguez! Prangley! _She shouted at the top of her lungs, but the two kids were too engrossed in a conversation of their own to notice. It was all together possible that her shouts had been drowned out by the crowd itself. _Ungrateful little shits, _she spat, folding her arms across her chest. She felt a shove at her back. _Hey, __watch it, ah, _she jumped at the opportunity to swear at someone, only to notice it was the greying redhead who commanded the ship. _Admiral, _she corrected herself.

_Your friend is waiting for you outside, _Hannah informed her.

_My friend? _the biotic wondered.

_Grissom's kid. Sanders. She's got your pet, _the admiral elaborated.

_Shit! Eezo! He must be worried sick, _she realized.

_And I was also told to give you this, _Shepard handed her a datapad.

_What's this? _Zero inquired, taking it in her hand. It was an invitation to dinner, by the least likely individual she ever expected to invite her to anything. _You're kidding, right?_

_It's got his signature on it, _the admiral affirmed. _Believe me, I double checked. It's no mistake._

_What the hell does he want?_ she demanded, as if the greying redhead had all the answers.

_Trust me, I wish I knew, _Hannah replied, shaking her head. _If you talk to him, don't leave me out of the loop, like my son always does, okay? _The biotic merely nodded in agreement. Shepard patted her on the back and turned to look forward. _Enjoy your leave, then, _she prompted her and disappeared in the crowd.

Jack walked between the people that tried to leave the ship. She thought she saw the cheerleader amongst them, at one point, but without a clear look of her behind, she wasn't quite sure, so she decided to leave it at that. Outside the ship, just like Hannah had informed her, Kahlee and Eezo waited for her. _Hey, boy, _she clapped her hands at the varren, who ran at the sound of her voice, his tongue flapping around, drool flying around in the process. The pet stood up on its own two feet, resting the other two on the chest of its kneeling master, as it licked her face. _I missed you too, you big softie._

_It's nice to know you're still in one piece, _Kahlee noted, as she walked up to Jack.

_Thanks for taking care of him, snowflake, _the biotic answered.

_Not a problem, _the lieutenant replied. _He was really quiet, after going through Sipowicz' third homework project, _she explained. _Come on, _she prompted, pointing with her thumb behind her back, _I got the kids in a shuttle bus to your new quarters. We'll be staying here, till Grissom gets a security upgrade, _the blonde explained, then took notice of a datapad Jack had shoved under her armpit. _What have you got there? _she wondered.

_The admiral gave me this, back in the ship, _Zero informed her, then handed her the datapad, before she resumed her stroking of the joyful varren.

Kahlee skimmed through the text and looked down at the biotic. _Is this for real?_

_So I've been told, _Jack replied.

_What are you gonna do? _Sanders wondered.

_It's not like I can say no, right?_ she answered the lieutenant's question._ He's the goddamn councilor._

_*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'**'*'*'*'* '*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'* '*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'* '*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'* '*_

_And that's why you should have picked Tali,_ Garrus concluded, as he wobbled through the wards.

_You're too drunk to make any serious conversation, Archangel, _the captain joked.

_No, no. I'm serious. She'd make you breakfast, she'd handle your frustration, she'd be there, but quietly when you need her, _he made a small intermission, for his argument to sink in, _she's perfect._

_Look, I'm not saying Tali isn't a great gal,_ he argued, _but she's like a little sister to me, _he justified himself.

_Sure, a little sister, _the turian dismissed with a wave of his hand, _but have you seen those hips? Man, I'd love to get crushed between those thighs._

_You did,_ Shepard reminded him. _I was there, remember? You were cawing like you were going to die._

_That's in the past, _Vakarian explained. _I've been working out since then. My waist plating has grown much more resilient._

Something caught the captain's attention. He wasn't sure as the Citadel had decided to start wobbling a while ago and didn't seem too interested in stabilizing itself anytime soon. So he squinted his eyes and forced them to focus on something. It was a woman of small stature, hands thin as twigs. There was a tattoo that went around the back of her head, which she kept shaved of her hair, only letting them grow from the top, their length caught in a topknot. She was dressed in baggy jeans and dark military boots, a thin strap of white cloth covered her chest and a short jacket, that hardly reached the top of her abdominal region, kept her shoulders warm. There was no way he could mistake her, however, not just because of the large array of tattoos that decorated her body, but from the damn glasses she was wearing, that he hated with a passion. Turning to look at the turian, the human grabbed him from the collar and slammed him against a supportive beam, effectively hiding them from the woman's sight.

_Alright, your girl is the best, sorry I brought it up, _Garrus apologized at the specter's abrupt response.

_Not that, you idiot. She's here, _Shepard explained.

_Who? Jack? _the veteran marksman wondered.

_No, your mom. Yes, Jack, _he snapped. With a meaningful nod, he urged him to glance over his shoulder, which the turian did. He looked at the woman who paced about, looking somewhat pissed. Of course, that was Jack's regular look, so Garrus wasn't exactly sure, whether something had actually ticked her off or not.

_Maybe she's just out for a walk,_ Vakarian speculated. _Getting cramped in a Cerberus installation and an Alliance carrier would make her a little restless._

_I don't think so, _the Shepard declined his proposition. _Looks like she has company. _A handsome blond man approached the biotic, taking her hand in hers and bringing it up to his lips, for a kiss. The biotic's hand clenched into a fist and glowed blue, which she menacingly waved in the face of the man, who the captain had identified as Leonard Alberts, the human councilor. Garrus couldn't help but chuckle at Zero's response to courtesy, but the specter looked thoroughly defeated. He simply watched at the couple in front of him. The councilor prompted Jack into a restaurant, while she returned with an examining gaze at him, before rushing off inside. Leonard wiped the sweat from his forehead, huffed and followed her inside. Shepard pursed his lips together in disappointment and turned around. He felt a taloned hand rest on his shoulder.

_I don't think this is what it looks like it is, _he offered.

_I think it's exactly what it looks like it is, _the specter countermanded. _And I'm not going to be the dumbass that ruins it all for her, _he settled.

_What are you gonna do? _the turian wondered.

_When she goes back to her quarters, I'm going to break it to her, _he slammed his fist in his open palm, determined.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'**'*'*'*

The day had been long and her dinner company was just abysmal. The young man was looking at her like she was some sort of circus freak. Or maybe that was adoration. Hell if she could tell one from the other, with his eyes so wide open. The wine couldn't get here fast enough, she realized. Jack folded her hands across her chest and leaned back on her chair, as she stared at the man, behind her glasses. Leonard was simply gawking at her, too scared to ask what was the point of their meeting or even strike up some casual conversation.

_Are you gonna talk or you fine just staring? _She was the first one to talk.

_I'm sorry, I'm just unaccustomed to company such as yours, _the councilor retorted.

_What the fuck's wrong with my company, _the biotic inquired.

_Nothing, _the man was hasty to dismiss. _Nothing is wrong about your companionship, it's just not the one I usually find myself in, _he objected. _I'm not sure what is expected of me, or what is proper etiquette.  
__  
_The little brunette had no idea what the man was talking about. _Just say anything, dumbass, _she urged him.

_Then, _he scratched his head, trying to think of something to say, _what do you think of the Citadel's new position?_

_It's were it always was. Not so brand fucking new, _the biotic objected.

_It's not placed over the Earth anymore. This made a lot of people unhappy, _the blond man explained.

_It's far away from a shit hole. Big fucking deal, _Jack dismissed. The young man from across the table was at a loss. Zero turned her head to the side. _I'll miss the sunrise, _she realized.

_The sunrise, _Leonard repeated.

_Yeah, _she started. _Shepard took me to this place somewhere in, _she tried to remember where that platform was, then waved her hand when she couldn't, _somewhere, _she concluded. _Dawn was breaking, the arms were just passing by the shadow of the Earth and, _she made a small intermission, getting herself more comfortable, leaning forward, _the light from the sun did this weird thing with the mass effect fields. That was really fucking something._

Alberts was having a hard time following the conversation with her eloquent descriptions of _"place",_ _"thing", "somewhere" _and _"something"._ _You and the captain are close, _he decided to change the focus of their conversation.

Jack huffed and pushed herself back once more. _I guess. Maybe. I dunno, _she replied.

_Does anyone know better than you? _ Leonard wondered.

_Blue might. Liara, _she explained, sensing his confused look. _Shepard would. _She looked around, as if searching for something. _Why did you call me here, anyway?_

The councilor cleared his throat, then took a sip of water from a glass on their table. _I have heard of your past with Cerberus. I know you bare a hatred for them. I also know you've worked with agent Lawson in the past. She has made it her personal crusade to thwart them._

_I promised not to kill her,_ Jack interrupted.

The man looked at her a little stunned. _That's, _he nodded, curling his lower lip, _good to know. _It was his turn to look around awkwardly._ Actually, I heard that you and miss Lawson __worked very well together. I was wondering if you would be interested in resuming your collaboration, _he offered.

Zero eyed the man suspiciously, behind her visor, then leaned forward again. This made the man in front of her feel uneasy, so he tugged on the collar of his shirt and took another sip from his water. _Do you wanna fuck me, Alberts?_

The councilor choked and sprayed his water on the ground. _What? _he coughed, as the other patrons turned to look at him.

_Cut the fucking act, alright? You wanna fuck, just say it. Don't give me any of that fighting Cerberus crap, _she dismissed, resting one hand over the back of her chair.

_Miss Nought, I'm gay, _he pointed at himself, innocently.

Jack raised an eyebrow. Why the hell had she not seen this coming? _Oh shit, _she realized. Her hand went for the nearest glass she could find, taking a sip. She realized their drinks had still not made it to the table, as she swallowed hard on a draft of water. She pulled the glass away from her in disgust, looking at the clear liquid in disdain. _Gah, _she grimaced.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'**''*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

She had returned to her quarters alone. That was a good sign. Maybe. She wasn't the kind of girl to say no to the potential of getting laid, but maybe Alberts wasn't the kind of guy to take advantage of her. Just like he was. The door shut behind her. She didn't seem to be in that good a mood. Maybe the date didn't go that well. Shepard realized he had made her wait long enough. For better or worse, this was going to be it.

On the other side of the door, Jack walked around in her room. It wasn't very big, but she had become accustomed to the smaller spaces. She had spent some time in cooling off in cryo, back in purgatory and that was as confined as it could get. This was considerably roomier and homelier. Her quarters consisted of two rooms, a little hallway with a conveniently placed chest of drawers, no taller than waist level, right next to the door, a wide rectangular mirror protruding upward and a coat hanger placed on the other side of the entrance. Just past that, was a door that led to the bathroom and beyond that, the bedroom. If one could call it that. It was a conglomeration of everything one would expect to find in an entire house. A small fridge, a bed, a closet, a monitor, a table, a desk and a chair. Jack had found it much to her liking.

She fell head first in her bed, wanting nothing more than to lay there forever. Or at least until she had rested enough. Or got bored. And then came the ring from her door. _Ugh! _She groaned and with considerable effort pushed herself up from the bed. It was going to be Alberts again. Ready to demand explanations for her actions, asking her to apologize or some shit like that. She was so not up for it. The door rung again. _Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time, _she shouted. She waved her hand in front of the omni-lock and it hissed open. The man standing behind it was a tall, gruff looking man. His jacket was old, but kept clean and neat, the grey t-shirt beneath was a little wrinkled and the jeans maybe a little too tight. She knew him well enough to recognize him by the sole of his boot. _Shepard, _she exclaimed, surprised.

_Hi, Jack, _he replied with a smirk.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*''**''*'**'*''*'*'*'*'**''* '**''**'*''*'*'**''*'*'*'*'**''*'**'*'*'*''*'*'*'* *''*'*'**'*'*'*'*'*''*'*'*'**'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*''**'*''**'*'*'*'*'*'*''**'*'*''*

_*These things keep getting longer and longer. Is it my writing? Do they really need to be this long? Do you guys like them this long? Should I cut down? I dunno. Leave a comment, or something. Or, you know, tell me to quit writing, maybe._


	23. Chapter 23

_The Threat That Looms Ahead: Chapter_ _22: Poison_

_Shepard, _she exclaimed, surprised. Probably the only person she wasn't expecting to show up on her doorstep. She wondered how he had even found her, but then she remembered Blue and that made her upset in more ways than one.

_Hi, Jack, _he replied casually, that charming smirk on his lips.

_What the hell are you doing here? _she demanded, as she tried to mask her insecurity.

_I was out with Garrus a while ago, _he said, to which the biotic interjected with a _"hmf", _not surprised in the least, _and I though I saw you near the sunset strip, _he continued, undaunted, chipping at the paint on the door frame, trying to keep his mind off his own doubts.

_If you think you saw me, then you probably did, dumbass. I'm not easy to mistake for someone else, _she retorted, her hands folded across her chest.

_Where you waiting for someone? _the specter laid down his bait, his eyes squinting, waiting for his hook to get a hold.

_You tell me, _she replied, turning her attention to the mirror, as she tried to act absentminded. _You're the one stalking me, right?_

Shepard stifled a laugh. _I'm not interested in making this any harder than it is, Jack. I saw you and Alberts and I'm not going to stand in the way. I'm a big boy, I can handle rejection, _he laid himself open, with sincerity. _I think it's great that you're moving on. You matured as a person and you have no need of this boyscout any more. _The captain had more in mind to say, but he was interrupted by a punch to the jaw, that sent him reeling back. He balanced himself on the wall of the outside corridor, then tried to focus, to look at her in the eye_s. __What the fuck, Jack? _he demanded, still trying to merge the two realities he was seeing into one. And then, when it all cleared, he saw her, black stains trickling down her cheeks, her fists clenched.

_The fuck do you know about what I need? _she barked. _You don't even fucking know me anymore, _she wiped her eye with her hand. _We used to talk about everything, Shepard. Everything! Now you just run away? Why? _she snapped. _Because I fiddled your butthole?_

_Would you,_ he stammered, looking around, frantic, _not so loud, _he protested.

_It's perfectly fucking fine when you get penetrated by a foot long metal shard, _the biotic referred to his recent injury,_ but my finger? Watch the fuck out! Mister man here feels insecure about it. Got his fucking feelings hurt. Fuck your feelings, _she dismissed with a wave of her hand, the specter burying his face in his cupped palms, thoroughly embarrassed. _Go boyscouting across the universe, you fucker. See if I care about you getting killed ever again. _Zero seemed to pipe down, her fumes drying the tears on her cheeks.

As the world around him merged back into a single entity, the specter balanced himself, with his back on the wall. _I fucked up. There's really no way around it. _He lowered his head and heaved a big sigh. _I understand why you are mad and there's not much I can offer you for it, other than say how sorry I am._ The captain's lips pursed together and his fist clenched, then he forced himself to look at her in the eyes. _But I can stop it from happening to you again. I'm gonna let you move on. Goodbye, Jack, _he concluded and started to leave.

_Move on,_ Jack nodded with a frown on her face. _Move on, _she repeated, tugging at the belt strap on her waist. She let her jeans drop to the ground and tossed the pair at his face. The specter simply looked at her, in a daze, his hand moving the jeans away from his head, leaving them to rest on his shoulder. He remembered that Zero was never big on underwear. _How many girls do you know that would move on, after this? _She turned around, displaying the N7 logo on the right cheek of her behind, in glorious red and black. The specter looked around frantic, to see if anyone else had popped out to see the crazy, naked, tattooed woman. Once he was certain no one else was around, he shoved with both hands, one on her upper back, one on her naked behind, pushing the woman inside her small apartment, the door shutting behind him. Forced against the chest of drawers, her legs spread, she looked at him through the mirror. _What are you gonna do now, you fucker? _she taunted through clenched teeth. Shepard took a step back, bumping against the door to the bathroom, his eyes fixed or her naked behind. He felt a rush, an excitement at the naked sight of her, his hands, one of them still holding her jeans, locked themselves behind his head. The tattooed woman climbed on the furniture, resting her back on the mirror, legs wide open. _You wanna fuck me? Go ahead and fuck me, if it makes you feel any better, _she dared him, spitting the word _feel _like it was miasma.

When Shepard was confronted with her nudity, he felt a shiver all around him. His hands coiled around his head, as if trying to keep his clarity of mind inside, her jeans, still clinging from his arm, brushing against his face. _I never wanted to fuck you, Jack, _he defended himself_. _He walked closer to her, his arms dropping, her jeans sliding off him, to the ground. His fingers wrapped themselves around her ankles, over her boots and leaned over the chest of drawers, looking down at the curious woman in the eyes. _I wanted to make love to you, _he begged, eyes pleading and yearning. He bent forward and lowered his head, his lips gently touching hers. He wasn't expecting much of a reply from the object of his affection, but when her tongue seemed to worm into his mouth, there was little doubt in his mind whether she was willing to forgive him. When he pulled his head back and a little away from her, she could see that charming smirk on him. Arrogant, yet dashing. Taunting.

_Dammit, boyscout, _she whined her frustration, her lips shaking, eyebrows contorted and eyes misty. He would still have to work harder than that, but she had fumed enough to let him try and those words, those eyes, that smile had melted her away. She wiped the wetness between her legs with her fingers, then brought them to his mouth. He suckled on them, tasting her. He didn't need any words to understand. He stroke the shaved sides of her head and planted a tender, loving kiss on her lips, before moving down, his fingers fondling her along the way, before settling on her midriff to continue their teasing there. Her hips moved forward to the edge of the console, her booted feet balancing to the side, giving him a clear path to her labia. He flicked her button with his tongue and twirled it around. Making herself more comfortable, Jack gripped the mirror behind her with one hand, the other stroking her lover's head, encouraging him on.

The man smiled, resuming his stroking with his hands, fingers sliding down her sides, caressing the more tender, more sensitive spots, moving down her hips, to the thighs and back again. Jack started quivering at his teasing, moans and gasps intertwining into a delicate melody. Her chest rose and fell in accordance with his motions, like a puppet responding to her master's orders. Zero's legs clenched tightly over Shepard's head, her stroking hand moving backwards to grab at the mirror as her body tensed. She held her breath as she quivered, reaching her climax, releasing a high pitched shrill, in the process. The wheezing sounds she made and the convulsions of her body, signified her gradual recovery. Lifting his head up, the marine saw her face, flushed, mouth open, breathing heavily and her eyebrows contorted, like she was in disbelief of what had transpired.

The biotic hadn't expected it to feel as good as it did, but it just had. Maybe it was the venting, maybe it was the longing, maybe it was the boyscout's submissiveness to all her taunts and her orders. How could any woman make the biggest hero of the galaxy so obedient, anyway? Especially after all the punching and slamming he had just taken. As the captain stood up on his own two feet, Zero's grip fumbled with his belt. His hands cupped her cheeks, ready to speak, say something touching and boyscouty, no doubt. Jack shook her head and shirked him off her. _Just shut up and fuck me, dumbass, _she prompted him.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'**'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'* '*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'* '**'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'**'*'*'*'*'*'*'* '*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*''**'*'*'*

The bed wasn't that big. It could hardly accommodate Shepard and, while Jack wasn't exactly the same size, they had trouble fitting in. They had tried spooning, but that got in the way of their eye contact. They tried laying on their sides, but that made the arms they rested their heads on to become tired rather fast. In the end, they settled by laying diametrically opposite to each other. So while the specter laid his head at the top of the bed, Zero had laid her own at the bottom. She had lit a cigarette, enjoying the chill out sensation of an after-sex-smoke. The small woman had her legs crossed, taking up as less space as possible where the marine's body was at its widest, while his hand was draped over them, his fingers reaching to her thighs. On occasion, he would stroke the tender skin with his fingers, or simply pat it reassuringly, just a little reminder that he was still awake.

_So, _the biotic started after a long puff, _care to explain what all that shit earlier was?_

The captain squinted his eyes, looking at the ceiling. _What shit exactly? _he asked, trying to differentiate what she meant with _"shit"_.

_The not gonna stand in your way, blah, blah, blah speech, _she clarified.

_Oh, that, yeah, _Shepard realized, cocking both eyebrows. _I thought that you were mad at me as it was. I wasn't up for the melodrama. Especially since you and councilor Alberts are an item now._

Jack supported herself on her elbows and lifted herself up. _What made you think that?_

_Jack, I saw you. I mean, you weren't overly friendly, but you punch the hell out of me every time we meet. It's like the standard when dating you,_ he excused himself.

_I don't think I could date Alberts,_ Zero cut in,_ even if I wanted to. _She took a small huff from her smoke and didn't pick up from where she had stopped, in spite of her boyscout's inquisitive look.

_And now you're just going to leave it at that. No explanation whatsoever, _Shepard replied, obviously curious.

_He's not on your camp, Shepard, _the biotic hinted.

_He doesn't like me or the Normandy crew? _the captain wondered. He shifted, placing his other arm under his pillow.

_No, boyscout. Why do you always have to be so innocent? _she sighed.

_I wasn't so innocent fifteen minutes ago, _he grinned, playfully.

_Perv, _Zero smiled in response and nudged him with her foot. _What I mean is that he's in the Cortez camp. You're more likely to date him than I am._

_Then that's, _Shepard paused, thinking it over. _Wow. It all makes so much sense now. So what did he want with you?_

_Can't we do this some other time? _she offered taking another huff of her smoke, before flicking it over a makeshift ashtray she had crafted out of a juice can. _It's not important and it didn't work, anyway._

_Alright, _the captain had to settle with that. He wasn't pleased that she didn't want to talk. She'd tell him eventually, but Jack never brought issues outside of the two of them in the bedroom. At least he knew that she was sincere about it and that nothing came out of it. That would have to do. He looked at her, as she laid there naked. He patted her thigh, then stroke it gently. _I like how you kept your boots on, _he spoke finally, changing the subject.

Jack chuckled as she blew the smoke out of her mouth. _You don't like my feet, dumbass? _she teased. She tilted her waist to the side and thumped Shepard's chest with her feet.

_As a general rule, I hate feet, _the captain admitted. He grabbed one of the impudent legs by the ankle, brought it up to his face and kissed its sole, while impudent toes danced on his face, then set it free again. _But I make an exception for yours._

_Shit, Shepard. I thought for sure you'd be one of those foot fetish assholes, _she nearly made it sound like a complaint.

_Sorry to disappoint you, _the captain dismissed it with a wave of his hand. _Also, deeply sorry I'm not an asshole, _he joked.

_I wouldn't be so sure about the asshole part,_ Zero mused. The two of them remained in silence for a while, just enjoying being in each others company, but there was this little thought in Jack's head that kept growing louder by the second, until she could no longer ignore it. _Why did you leave my room that night? _she finally asked. _Was it the finger? Did it really bother you that much?__  
_

_No, it wasn't the finger, _he conceded with a small sigh. _I'm not a big fan of it and it didn't help either,_ he added with a raised eyebrow and a finger of his own, that waggled at her,_ but that wasn't it._

_So what was it?_ she wondered, her cigarette holding hand bobbing along.

_You're gonna laugh at me, if I tell you,_ he settled, turning his head to look at something off and distant to his right.

_Just out with it, dumbass, _she prompted him in a rather resigned manner, blowing some smoke out of her nostrils.

_It's, _he started, then paused, trying to collect his thoughts, _it was no one thing in particular, actually, but it started with that vid on your terminal. You know. Us. In my apartment. On the floor. Having sex._

Jack shrugged as she flicked her cigarette over her makeshift ashtray. _I get lonely too sometimes._

Shepard fumbled with his words. _That's not what I meant. Someone was spying on me. For a month. And you didn't even bother to tell me._

_Would you not have jerked off in the shower, if I had told you?_ she argued.

_I would have checked for cameras prior to it, _he countermanded.

_I think you're being too prissy about it, _she dismissed, she took one last whiff of her smoke, before putting it out.

_It's my privacy. I know you cherish yours, so I was hoping you'd respect mine, _he fumed, then shook his head. _I mean, why not just tell me?_

_I got bored of watching the spectre inauguration vid, _she replied and, upon realization, clasped her hand over her mouth.

The captain cocked his head up. _What? _was all he could muster to ask, at the moment. _Is that why you watched it? _He sighed, a little disappointed. _And here I thought that you were actually interested because it was an important moment in humanity's history. Not to mention its importance to me._

_Alright, _Zero conceded. _Next time someone spies on you and I know it, I will tell you. Even though Liara and Miranda spying on you is a no-brainer._

_Which is why I only got mad at you for a little while about it,_ he admitted. _I blame myself mostly for not seeing it coming. The thing that bothered me the most was the cafeteria incident._

_You don't like food fights?_ Jack sounded genuinely surprised. _You gotta relax and let loose, boyscout. Not everything is a life or death situation.  
__  
_The captain thought that was a weird observation coming from someone like Jack, who had been on the run for most of her life and fighting for survival at every turn she got. But she had changed and found a home for herself, something that a year ago, Shepard would have never thought possible. _I did hide under the table, but that was just because I wore a new jacket. I didn't want to mess it up. What I was talking about was prior to that. _He sat up straight, crossing his legs and nudging her to the side. _I missed you and I wanted to get close, to feel close, but every time I did something, you pulled away, you shook me off and, _he took a breath, bringing his hands up, the tips of his fingers touching his forehead, _I felt like I quit my job and traveled half the galaxy, only to be rejected._

_I wasn't rejecting you,_ Zero jumped up. _I just didn't want the kids to think that anything was going to change, _her eyebrows contorted and she bit her lower lip. _The only thing different would be you being there as well. _

_I get that now, but it would have helped if you had told me beforehand, Jack,_ he flushed. _I felt jealous of your relationship with the kids_. _Then I just tried to find an excuse to stop intruding in your life and the finger was, _he paused, his eyes rolling, _perfect, _he concluded.  
_  
_Jack shifted from her position and squatted down in front of him_, _trembling fingers touching his chin on both sides. _You weren't intruding, _she whispered, giving him a soft kiss. _I couldn't wait for you to be there. I had even saved a spot on my bed for the day you'd get there.* _Shepard remembered the little pillow he had seen on the rightmost side of her bed, the day he visited her room in Grissom. It was a curious thing that had caught his attention, but had never made the connection. _I wanted you with me, _she confessed.

The marine smiled, but with a sad expression on his face. _Maybe we rushed it. Maybe we weren't ready for this, _he admitted. _We should have laid down some groundwork first. Get the kids acclimated to my presence, get myself slowly off the Normandy. _He bowed his head, full of regret. _I got this vid from Andersson's lawyer when I was in the hospital. Part of his will. He told me to "do right" and that's all I could think at the time. Do right. I got so focused on that, I forgot that I might do wrong.  
_  
She looked up and down at him, expectantly. _So what do we do now? _she asked.

Shepard sighed and met her gaze, a soft look on his face. _Hackett wants me back on the ship. And I can't sit while the galaxy burns. __I should be there, _he acknowledged with a nod. _And you should be with your kids, after the Cerberus ordeal. It will do you good and it will do them good. _Then his expression changed into a wry smile. _And maybe you'll get a chance to go shopping with your bff, Miranda, _he teased.

A couple of days ago, Jack would have made him eat those words, one way or the other. But now? She wasn't even going to fuss over it. _Maybe, _she mused with a smile, then laid back down.

Her reaction made her lover raise both eyebrows in surprise. _Is this seriously going to be the first time I bring Miranda up that you don't get mad?_

_Because you always bring her up after we've had sex, dumbass. Or when I just woke up. Or when I'm trying to have fun,_ she huffed, the turned to look at the ceiling._ She knows how to fight, _Jack conceded. _Until you put a sword in her hand. Then it's "fifteen years of fencing practice, eh", _she mocked in as a girly voice as she could muster, _and gets her ass kicked. _In spite of not having the slightest clue what that meant, Shepard couldn't stifle a chuckle. _She helped my kids and got them out alive. Then came back for me._

_She's not as bad as you thought, is she?_ he noted in a much more somber tone.

_She's still a cheerleader slut, _she barked, _but slut's are alright. I just don't like Cerberus cheerleader ones._

_She's not Cerberus. Not anymore,_ Shepard interjected.

_Yeah, I get that, _Jack admitted, folding her arms across her chest and turning her head to the side. _I figured that when she risked her life to blow up a Cerberus base. I just hate how pretentious she is. Like her shit don't stink or something.__  
_

_She's just trying to play up what people expect of her, _the captain objected. _She's really not all like that._

_When she lets up and stops being competitive, she's okay,_ Zero shrugged. _But the first time I saw her, back on Purgatory, as it went down, she was so fucking fake and plastic. Not to mention that fucking Cerberus logo over her tit. Sucking the Illusive Man's cock like he was some kind of savior, _she spat in disgust. _How could I not hate her?_

_I know,_ the marine admitted. _But people are complicated and sometimes make the wrong decisions for the right reasons. _A point that he found hit a bit too close to home, for his liking._ She's a different person now. You are a different person now, _he stressed.

Jack heaved a deep sigh. _Truth is, besides you, she is probably the best friend I've got._

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'**'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'* '*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'* '**'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'**'*'*'*'*'*'*'* '*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*''**'*'*'*

*_It's in the prologue. Check it out._

_I wrote this chapter and posted it a couple of days ago. But I didn't like it. So I took it down, did some major modifications to it and now it's something I am happy with. So, a little fun thought for all you aspiring writers; don't write make up scenes after you've gone through a break up. Seriously, it's gonna be poison._


	24. Chapter 24

_The Threat That Looms Ahead: Chapter_ _23:_ _The Ghost In The Pit_

The previous night had, admittedly, turned out better than what he could have even hoped for. It was also the reason why he hadn't slept. After leaving Jack's place, he had to go home and change into his Alliance uniform, before reporting in to the Normandy, as he had made no prior preparations for staying over at his girlfriend's apartment. Still, it was alright. After having spent an entire week drifting in and out of consciousness, he was glad to be up and about. Even if it had taken a fifth espresso to convince himself of it. As the captain, of course, he could have sneaked an hour of sleep, but he was supposed to report in for a briefing to the admiral himself. There was really no reason to stall it, he thought and those espressos wouldn't last forever. He punched in a few buttons on the console in front of him and the projector seemed to whir to life, but presented nothing. After a few moments, the visage of an older man appeared, in a light blue hue.

His hair were tucked under a cap, cut short, from what he could tell from the sides of his head. There was a scar going diagonally down the right side of his face, below the eye, all the way to the lip. The mustache he had grown did little to cover it, the contrast more likely accentuated it, rather than anything else. His eyes had nestled under bushy eyebrows, but lacked the brilliance that they shone with, whenever Shepard had seen him in person. On his chest, emblazoned were the markings of his rank. An admiral.

The captain stood at attention, a hand on his forehead, saluting the admiral, as it was customary. _At ease, captain, _the man ordered with a wave of his and.

_Good morning, admiral, _ the specter greeted him.

_Indeed it is, _Hackett mused, his gaze drifting off to something to the right. _You should come see it, some time. Earth. We've worked hard and the planet is finally resembling something hospitable again. Especially the air. It's cleaner than it's been for decades._

_I'll make the necessary arrangements, _Shepard replied, blinking.

The admiral took a step back, sizing him up. _You look like hell, _he noted, noticing the captain's worn expression. _Still recovering?_

_It was no small injury,_ the marine admitted_, __but no, that's not the reason._

_Whatever it is, you look like you need some rest, _the admiral paused, trying to discern something on Shepard. _So I won't keep you long. _A hand appeared on the holographic projection, passing Hackett a datapad. _We've received reports of the Turian fleet's new location. It is currently orbiting Tuchanka, bombarding the hell out of the Krogan. _

_Do we go after them?_ the specter inquired, but he felt like he already knew the answer to that.

_That's a negative, Shepard, _the admiral surprised him. _Urdnot Wrex is no longer leading the Krogan. Whatever agreements we had in the past, laid with him. If he's surrendered his leadership, then their expansive nature will take over once more, making them a threat not only to the alliance, but to the entire galaxy._

_You're going to let them wipe out an entire species? _the captain was stunned.

_If Wrex steps up, then we will offer our help. The fleet must be stopped, but we won't chance opening a dual front. We have no idea how long this war will take and what the Krogan plan for their future, _he explained.

_I understand, _Shepard gave a condescending nod, that he wasn't all that sure he meant truthfully. _Then what are your orders?_

_Take the Normandy to Tuchanka. Find Wrex and help him resume his reign. It's a dangerous mission that only your ship can undertake. Also, your personal connection to Wrex makes you invaluable and essential to the mission, _the admiral elaborated. _If we can, I'd rather we don't sacrifice the Krogan in an effort to slow the Turians down._

_I will inform the crew to prepare, sir, _the specter started to leave, but stopped, after the first step._ Has the Primarch said anything about what happened on Palaven?_

_All he says is that Kabalim is a madman, but that doesn't explain how he got the fleet in the first place, or why it follows him so blindly and obediently, _the admiral relayed, but the answer was not to the captain's satisfaction.

_I think I do, sir. Not entirely certain, though, _the specter sounded troubled.

_Any insight is helpful, Shepard. Feel free to speak your mind, _Hackett urged him.

_You see, sir, this Kabalim, he seems to have a plan. A very familiar plan. He's taken the Citadel back into the Widow system, he's had his people repair Reapers and now he's trying to eradicate entire species, _he unraveled his thought.

_I see, _the elderly man nodded. _You believe he's indoctrinated._

_It's the only sense we've made of it so far, _he offered.

_Alright. See if you can find anything to confirm it, but keep your distance from enemy vessels. The Normandy's a stealthy ship, but not invisible, _the admiral warned.

_Aye aye, sir, _the specter replied, the communicator shutting down.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' **'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

The quarian tilted her head, as she stared at the droid. She had tried uploading the data of the Reaper code to it, but the machine whirred loudly and shook violently in response. Then, it shuddered, before fizzing and fuming. Tali thought, then thought some more, then tilted her head even more sideways, till the human woman and the Asari became worried not only for her posture, but if she had caused damage to herself.

_It wasn't supposed to do that, _the masked woman noted.

_Did it suffer a meltdown? _the long haired brunette wondered.

_Oh, no. Nothing of the sort. Just overheated, _the engineer explained, straightening her head up.

_You sound very certain, _Liara stated.

_I've had more run-ins with the Geth than you and Shepard combined, Liara. Not to mention the number of units I've disassembled and reassembled during my pilgrimage. Besides, if it had suffered a core meltdown, we wouldn't be standing here, _Tali proudly demonstrated her intricate knowledge of her once sworn enemies.

_Then why the fumes? _Miranda wondered.

_Just overheated. I'm pretty sure some of the wiring is shot and will need to be replaced, but that won't be a problem, _she explained. _What troubles me, is how do I stop it from happening again?_

_What did happen?_ Liara inquired.

_It, _Tali started, only to pause, looking for the right word, her hands fumbling in the air, as if the word was hovering, just beyond her reach. _Crashed, _she settled, not finding a better explanation.

_Crashed? The most sophisticated Geth platform? _the human demanded.

_I'm as surprised as you are, _the alien behind the purple visor agreed, _but that doesn't mean it didn't happen._

_So what do you suggest? We repair it, then spoon feed the code to it, so it only processes one part at a time?_ Miranda offered.

_A code is a code, _Liara interjected, shaking her head. _If you only give it one part, then it won't work. It won't be able to run it, nor fill in the algorithmic sequence by itself. What we need is more processing power._

The Quarian, whose head had resumed it's horizontal position, jolted upward at the Asari's proposal. _But we do have more processing power. All that we could ever need, right here, on the Normandy, _she pointed at the AI core, now underutilized by the malfunctioning intelligence.

_You're going to plug it to the ship? _Miranda objected.

_We need to, if it's to upload the code and repair EDI, either way. What difference does it make? _the gifted engineer argued.

Liara nodded in agreement. _Start with its maintenance and notify Ashley or the captain, but not a word to Joker, _she ordered.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

The captain wobbled drowsily out of the Quantum Entangler Communicator room and into the War Room. It usually wasn't crowded, thought it did have stations for some personnel and the crew was mostly never present, but on this day, Garrus Vakarian was waiting to use the QEC.

_You don't look so fresh, captain. Rough night? _the Turian teased, crossing his arms and leaning back against one of the many consoles.

_Not exactly, but I wouldn't call it easy either, _the specter walked till he made it beside him, then rested himself on a console as well.

_Want to talk about it? _the marksman offered.

_Well. She landed a few punches on me. Made ridicule of me. After she fumed enough, she took me in, we made love, then came the pillow talk, _the captain summed up. _Talked until morning. I forgot I had a ship to run and report to the admiral, until it was five in the morning._

_No wonder you look like you got hit by a Krogan,_ the Turian noted.

The marine chuckled. _I'm not sure if that's the lack of sleep or too much coffee. Or both. _He rubbed his eyes with his palms. _So, what's up?_

_I'm just thinking of giving my dad and my sister a call, _he raised a single talon to point at the QEC. _Maybe they'll give us some insight on this Kabalim guy as well._

_Did you hear anything about him when you were stationed on Menae?_ In spite of his drowsiness, Shepard's inquisitive mind was as keen as ever.

_There's no one Kabalim, _Garrus disclosed. _Each unit of biotics in the Turian military is called a Cabal, led by a single man, usually no higher rank than a captain, referred to as Kabalim. I worked with a few of those units while serving. I might even have worked with this particular Kabalim and not even know it. So little is known to us, that I simply can't tell, _he shrugged.

_You're hoping your father will pull up a file for us? _the captain urged.

_He just might, _the Turian's mandibles clicked rapidly, some sort of display of emotion that Shepard wasn't familiar with, nor was entirely sure what it conveyed.

_Alright. Anything you find out about him, feel free to pass it on to me, _the marine spurred him.

_Will do, Shepard, _Vakarian acknowledged with a nod and went for the next room.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'**'*'*'*'*'* '*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'* '*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'**'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

The two women stood by the scanner, drowsily. The machine hummed and whirred, the blue light of the scanner passing over the man that stood patiently, waiting for it all to end. One of the two jumped up, her face beaming at something she remembered.

_Oh, hey, _the private started_, did you hear?_

_Hear what? _ asked the woman from the other side of the scanner.

_We've got a ghost on the ship. Below engineering, _Westmoreland announced. If she had been paying attention, she would have see the man's forehead riddled with skeptical lines, his face betraying his curiosity.

_A ghost? We're haunted now? _Campbell joked in disbelief, but there was also a hint of fear in her voice.

_People said there was noise coming from the stairs, when they tried to get inside engineering, so I spoke to some of the crew, Daniels and Donnelly. They said there used to be a witch living down there and they called her quarters "the pit"._

_A witch. A witch that died and haunted the place._

_She used to serve the captain, when he was fighting off the collectors, but she died shortly after the ship made it past the relay._

The captain smiled. It was definitely Donnelly who told the tale. _She didn't die, private._

_Really? Then, what happened to her?_

_She became my girlfriend._

_*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*_

The captain stood at the top of the stairs. The racket coming from the space below engineering sounded about right, but he dared not hope. He took the first step down, visibly hesitating. On the other hand, who else could it be? Someone up to no good, no doubt. He steeled himself and climbed down to the bottom of the steps. As always the pit was dark, menacing and uninviting. Crates flew around, surrounded by blue fire. Shepard was too busy trying to dodge them to make out what was really going on. Eventually, whoever was throwing them around, settled for a breath or two. He managed to discern the silhouette, in spite of the low light. A round head, a pair of overalls that hang around the waist, the sleeves tied around in a knot.

The spectre squinted his eyes, trying to make out some more features. He took a few silent steps forward, his head tilting to the side, as if that would tell him everything he needed. _This can't be real. Can it? _he thought to himself. It couldn't be. Maybe if it was two years ago, but now? Impossible. _Jack? _he wondered out loud.

The woman was visibly startled. In all the commotion she had caused, she hadn't heard him creep up on her. Still, she turned around to face him. _I was wondering when you'd come down here, captain, _the familiar voice teased. _This place is __a mess, _she looked around. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't recreate the place the way it used to be. _Alliance did a bang up job of fucking my place up. And you didn't do anything to fix that, dumbass, _she provoked him. _How about you give me a hand with that?_ Zero prompted him, grabbing a crate by a handle and trying to lift it "the old fashioned way".

Shepard's nostrils flared. He cut a path through the boxes with a determination that seemed to intimidate the woman in front of him, as she took a few steps back, instinctively wrapping herself in blue fire, but only for a moment. The man stood in front of her, breathing heavily, like he had run a marathon, his heartbeat loud enough to hear in engineering. He wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her close to him. He forced a kiss, his tongue parting the lips, intertwining with hers. It felt brutal and violent. She loved it. Jack's legs locked around his waist, her hands going over his shoulders, her fingers gripping the back of his head. As hard as he pushed himself on her, she pushed equally back, their two bodies entangling into a single mass. He collapsed on one of the crates and after a bout of furious kissing, he managed to pull himself away from her, even though he wasn't sure he wanted to.

_What's wrong? _she wondered, seeing him withdraw himself from her.

_I'm not hallucinating, am I?_ He wondered out loud, half expecting her image to get puffed away in smoke, like a figment of his imagination. _You're really here?__  
_Jack rubbed her hand over the bulge in his pants. _You must have a pretty vivid imagination to get this excited, _she teased.

Shepard snickered and lowered his head. _It's just being honest about its intentions._

_So am I,_ she whispered in his ear.

He felt a shiver and shook his shoulder involuntarily. _I can't cope with this. Not right now, _he admitted. _I've got a ton of stuff to do __prior to leaving for Tuchanka._

_Tuchanka? _the inked woman leaned back. _We're going to see Wrex?_

_Yeah, long story. I'd rather explain later, if you're staying, _he set his hook, hoping to draw the response he wanted.

_I'm not letting you fly off and get killed, dumbass, _her voice turned deeper, seductive and at the same time domineering. _Anyone that wants to fuck with you, will have to get through me first._

_And the kids? We're bringing them along?_ the captain wondered.

Zero folded her arms around her chest. _I don't like leaving them alone, _she turned her head to the right, as if she'd find her students standing there, looking back at her. _But Grissom's closed and I can't teach them shit in that little closet they gave me. They'll be fine on the Citadel. Worst they can do is get another tattoo. And Prangley fucks Rodriguez, finally. _The spectre let a chuckle out, at the sound of the last remark. _Snowflake's taking care of Eezo. He doesn't like cramped spaces and not enough room for walks on the Normandy, to bring him along. Told him to take at least one shit on her good carpet. Just to spite her._

The captain laughed as he stroke her back. _I missed you, Jack, _he admitted.

_Missed me? We fucked not three hours ago, _she replied. Shepard rolled his eyes at her. _Sorry, made love, _Zero corrected herself, raising her hands defensively.

_No, _he shook his head again. _I mean I missed having you here, with me. I missed coming down here to find you, I missed talking to you after a mission, I missed having you with me on the battlefield. Do you have any idea how difficult it was for me to fight the Reapers, without you by my side?_

_I couldn't let my kids go out there alone, Shepard, _she objected. _They got deployed on some of the toughest spots this war had to offer. They'd die without me._

_I know,_ he reassured her. _I know, _he repeated, _and frankly, if you'd ask me to come along on the Normandy, I'd have turned you back to your kids, _he planted another kiss, this time softer, more gentle, on her lips, stroking her cheeks as he did. _But I can't not miss you.  
__  
_Jack settled herself on his lap with a sigh, slumping. _Dammit, boyscout, _she whined, punching his shoulder. He had managed to get to her once more.

The captain smiled, his hands moving down to stroke her legs, over the orange prison overalls. _Anyway, we're going to be heading to Tuchanka's northern wastes. It's cold over there. Hope you packed something warm when you broke into my ship._

_I didn't, _she replied. _That's why I have you, dumbass, to keep me warm. And I didn't break into your ship. Kasumi let me in._

_Kasumi's not on the ship, _Shepard stated, perplexed.

_That's what you think, _Zero smiled, wryly.

_Well, _he raised both eyebrows, _I guess that makes my day full. _He patted her over the prison garb, as he looked around. _I should go, _he settled, lifting himself up, while Jack climbed off him. He gave her one last kiss on the cheek, before turning around to leave. Once he reached the top of the stairs, he fiddled with his omni-tool.

_Hello? _came back Miranda's wonderful accent.

_It's me, Shepard, _he explained._ I need your help. Where are you?_

_I'm in your ship, with Tali and Liara, working to get EDI back on, _she elaborated. _Where are you?_

_You're in the AI core? I'm outside engineering,_ he replied. _Is everyone on my ship? How do you guys get in?_

_I helped make this ship, remember?_ the brunette reminded him.

Shepard sighed. _Where were you when my clone hijacked the ship? Then I wouldn't have to put up with Traynor's bragging. Anyway, _he started, pinching the ridge of his nose, _I need you to pick something up for me._

_What is it?_ the agent wondered.

_We'll be going to Tuchanka's northern wastes. It's kinda cold. I'd like you to buy a warm coat. For Jack, _he hesitated on the last part.

_Oh, _Miranda exclaimed. _Okay, _she conceded.

_What, just like that? _the captain wondered, surprised.

_It's no big deal, really. I suppose you'll give me the credits, right? _she bartered.

_Yeah, consider it a gift,_ he dismissed her hastily. _Are you sure you're not upset? _the spectre inquired.

_Not really, no, _Miranda offered. _I'm sure you'll get your chance to piss me off again, like that other night at Purgatory, though, cause there's no way I'm letting Jack on this ship without me.  
_

_You sure about that? Where are you going to stay?_ he raised an eyebrow.

_Liara is technically sleeping in my quarters, _she said, a smile on her lips, as she looked at the shadow broker. Liara rolled her eyes, sighed and rested her arms at her waist. _I'm sure she won't mind bunking up. Later, Shepard, _she shut the communicator off. _Let's take a break for now, _she proposed to the two aliens next to her. _We're going shopping._


End file.
